His Fate In My Hands: A Tale of Kish and Ichigo
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: Only weeks after Masaya mysteriously disappears, a sick Kish visits Ichigo to confess to her one last time, while Pai and Tart warn the other Mews of a new, impending danger. Now Ichigo must decide what she truly wants...and if getting it is even possible
1. Prologue

**SURPRISE!! I actually didn't have a lot of homework this weekend so I decided to surprise you all with starting my story early! It's only the first two chapters though. I'm so excited about this story and I REALLY think you'll all like it! Read and review!**

** Prologue **

Her knees burning from the cold, icy floors, Ichigo knelt down stiffly, shivering beneath the shadow of the cross. Folding her small gloved hands together, she felt the coldness of her chest surging through her top and jacket. She was freezing. Nonetheless, Ichigo was in stance for her prayer.

As her dark eye lashes fluttered like feathers over her soft, pink eyes, she sighed and tried to settle the anxiety inside her. Elegantly, the sound from Ichigo's lips rang out like a bell and echoed throughout the spacious room.

"I…I know… I'm not very good at this, but I suppose it's the thought that counts. Well… I was just wondering… well… there's this person… that feels… all alone… and…" Ichigo wavered, a little unsure of her request. Attempting to go on, she continued, yet aware she was simply beating around the bush. "I know… I know that just because I ask something doesn't mean you'll do it… but please… "

"…I broke his heart … Kisshu's heart… a year ago. … I…I don't love him… I don't care for him…but he poured his heart to me like before knowing me he didn't have one. But… all his passion, all his devotion and feeling towards me…I shattered it…"

Ichigo squirmed, uncomfortably. "I feel guilty for asking this… but... can't he get over it? …Over me? I love Masaya. He was meant for me. It was fate. …Can't Kish be happy with someone else…? Why can't he see I'm not the one? He needs someone else… So please… help him heal… umm…amen…"

Leaning back and easing her posture, Ichigo sighed with relief. At least that was over with. Hopefully, someone would answer her prayer. Now all she just wanted to get home. To bundle up in her warm, soft covers, and-

Unexpectedly, Ichigo's cell phone rang. Hurriedly, she stood and dug quickly through her bag to rescue her pink phone. Moving it to her ear, she answered sweetly, "Moshi-moshi?"

Listening to the speaker, a regular male voice, she replied, "Yes, this is Ichigo Momontoya. Um…have you go the right number, sir? Who is this speaking?"

The voice continued, answering her question. Listening, Ichigo's eyes began to widen, horror running through the phone and into her thoughts. The demonic electric fuzz started tickling her ear. Now it had hit her heart and was burning it with feelings of torture. It felt as if someone had brutally ripped a bandage off a raw wound, or perhaps they were torturing her by tearing one miserable thread off at a time. Her face white as snow, Ichigo's eyes filled with cutting tears that made her nauseous.

The sorrowful voice kept on speaking but after his first few sentences Ichigo didn't understand him anymore. It was as if he spoke a different langrage, sounding like gibberish to the mentally sick Ichigo.

Her fingers numb from the cold, Ichigo's cell slipped from her hand and smashed harshly onto the stone floor, surely breaking it. A dark daze of terror seemed to glaze over her spelled eyes. She didn't notice her phone, she was too in shock. Trembling, Ichigo strived to walk to the door, having to support her self by running her hands on the frosty, stone walls. She couldn't feel her legs; in truth she couldn't feel anything. Everything was hazy and dead like. She had to get home, that is if she couldn't find it.

The speaker-what he said- it couldn't be possible. It couldn't. Or was it?

Wrenching open the double doors, Ichigo was hit by a cruel blast of snowy wind. Surprised, she stumbled and stumbled in the late, dark blizzard onto her hands and knees. The sting of the soft snow bleeding into her palms and knees was maddening. It was to cold, even for winter. Everything was worse now. Everything, everyone and every thought was pure misery.

Her vision going black from tortured fatigue, Ichigo looked squint eyed around, whimpering. Things couldn't possibly get worse. …But things did…

"… The poor little Mew, all alone with no one to care for her. Drowning in your anguish, yet?" a voice asked.

The voice belonged to a woman-that was certain. What was also certain was Ichigo didn't know the female's voice. Was she going mad? Seeing she was quickly losing her will to live because of all that was happening, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Yet the voice was no illusion in her mind. Picking up again, the voice went on, starting off distant but with each word getting closer, darkening in a note of murder and sin.

"Sorry, there's no running little earth girl. You can't move can you? Your body is paralyzed because of the shock. Look at you trembling. To bad you're going to catch pneumonia and die. It's five below zero. I can a sure you though, this is nothing to me, I can handle it." Ichigo had to get away, she had to transform. But she couldn't seem to move, only whimper and cry.

The women let out a soft, sinister laugh that set Ichigo's heart to such a rapid beat she felt the throbbing get caught in her throat. The laugh sounded inexperienced though, like it was rarely used. All the same, it was demonically passionate, longing secretly to challenge other voices in its evilness.

Seeing she was so out of it, Ichigo wondered if it was a demon coming to take her soul. To end her life. The idea was possible to her. It sounded like demon. So close by her, Ichigo believed the presence of this woman felt like one as well. Whether or not it _was_ a demon was a matter of opinion. Who was this? What did they want?

And why did she sound…so unbelievably…evil?

"Come on, let's get this over with, cat freak" she hissed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo let out a scream, terrified of what would happen next. NO!!! Go away WHATEVER you are!!!" she cried petrified and freezing in the thick falling snow and wind.

"Not until I have collected my prize" the voice said moving somewhat away.

Ichigo's eyes burned with fiery tears, holding her head as the young women's laughs echoed in her ears. It reminded Ichigo of passionate violence. Of iced-cherry colored blood laced like goo in-between white fingers, trying desperately to escape by slipping away. In her mind, Ichigo could hear the bursting blasts of knives driven repeatedly in and out of soft, unprotected flesh. Flashing over and over in her mind, Ichigo felt herself disconnected when seeing the random yet sickening glimpses of bloodshed.

Suddenly, the women's hands snatched Ichigo's shoulders, her nails diving into her flesh as she howled, "Donate to the worthy cause!!!!" she shrieked. "The cause of a NEW life!!!!"

Ichigo let out a horrified scream, freaked and disturbed by all that was going on. She couldn't escape. Not a single thought was processing. Sunken under covers of darkness, Ichigo could only produce a scream out of the tremendous terror she felt before everything ended.


	2. Chapter 1: And So They Return

**Chapter 1 **

And so they return

A Month Later…

Huddled in a ball shape under her large, thick comforter, Ichigo awakened a bit, releasing a lazy moan. As she sat up and stretched her arms up in a slow, glamorous sort of way, Ichigo sighed. Pulling her knees up, she bent her chest slightly in-between her legs to flex her arms in another position. Ichigo bouncing around a bit, straightening back up and ran her hand through her soft, strawberry hair.

Reaching for her clock, Ichigo's face filled with surprise when she saw the time.

"Darn! I'm late! School! Job! Not enough time!!"

Out of panic, Ichigo fell out of bed, stumbling toward her closet. After a sound speed shower and freshening up, Ichigo grabbed her perce and flew down the stairs, nearly falling again.

"Mom, I'm leaving! See ya later!" Rushing over to the door to grab her jacket and adorable, winter boots, Ichigo ran as fast as she possibly could, making her way in the direction of school. Was it really possible she could be late again? Maybe there were just some habits you can't break. This was one of them.

After school had ended, Ichigo raced for the café where she was still employed with the other girls. In no time at all, Ichigo came bursting through the double doors slid to a rapid stop on the squeaky, marble floors. The second she came to a halt, Mint strolled stylishly past her, (trying to imitate Zakuro's adult-like manor of walking) tossing her a pen, a note pad, a broom and a dirty rag.

"Here" she snapped giving Ichigo _the_ glare. "You're late. I've been dead on my feet ALL my hours. I didn't get a single break. Thanks to you I'm even behind in my tea schedule" she said sitting eloquently down. Ichigo blinked twice, surprised by the items thrown in her face so rudely.

"Ichigo, there you are!"

Her hands full of dishes, Lettuce came over to greet her. "We were all so worried, wondering what could have happened to you." Trying to balance the load of plates, she asked. "Are you sure you feel up to working today?"

After sipping her tea, Mint snapped a reply, speaking for the embarrassed Ichigo. "Of course she's fine. She was sick _LAST_ month with that terrible cold, not _this_ month. If you can even believe it" she scoffed.

"And you know," she continued, in her usual, horrifying mood, "I still think it's strange how Ichigo just _happened_ to faint on the way home and then get sick right afterward. Don't you know you're _supposed_ to take cover when there's a snowstorm? Honestly, how stupid can you get, Ichigo?" She gave her a hopeless sigh and raised her chin somewhat to improve her posture. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter now, even if you can't remember what happened that night. It must have been the medication they gave you. Anyhow, Ichigo's finally recovered and there's no reason for her to go skipping today. Or at least, she's as fine as she can be, for being Ichigo," she added, smirking.

Before Ichigo could explode, a cool female voice interrupted. "Hey, the customers are waiting…" Turning to look in the direction of the kitchen, Ichigo saw Zakuro walking past them to collect some dirty dishes from an abandoned table.

Embarrassed she was so late, Ichigo blushed as she asked. "Right… sorry. By the way, where's Pudding?"

"She's hard at work on one of her detective cases" replied Mint in a careless tone. She rolled her eyes, annoyed by what a foolish child she was. Explaining further, Mint said calmly, "Pudding wants to know why Ryou hasn't come out of his lab all day. It's lucky he won't know you were late so he won't beat you black and blue. That is if one of us doesn't snitch on you."

Lettuce breathed with a bright smile. "Hey, I nearly forgot to tell you, Ichigo. You'll be glad to know the news Keiichiro informed us with. Ryou has some new methods we can try to locate Aoyama. He said they're quite professional."

Ichigo's face turned gravely miserable. It was just over a month to the day… that Ichigo received the devastating news… right after she woke up with the pneumonia. Masaya had gone missing.

He hadn't contacted her or his own family at all since the day he boarded the plane. They'd tried nearly everything possible. The Police, the FBI, his friends and teachers. Even one of Aoyama's closest companions, someone he confided in often, his professor in England.

Masaya was going to England to make a huge speech at the one of the biggest wildlife conventions in the world. She was going to meet him there the day after he arrived to listen to it… It had been one of Masaya's biggest dreams since he was old enough to talk. How many teens got to stand up in front of a crowd of 4,000 and speak? This was probably going to be one of the most important experiments in his life, something he'd _always_ remember. Yet the opportunity was missed. It would probably never come again. And all because he disappeared…

But why? How could this of could happened? Why Masaya?

Carefully, Lettuce placed the pile of plates into a table. Giving a positive gaze to Ichigo, Lettuce went on softly. "Don't worry Ichigo. We WILL find him, I promise you. Ryou's is an very intelligent guy, you know that. We'll find a way to track Aoyama. You just have to believe. Believe. So cheer up, okay…?"

Mutely, Ichigo nodded, her eyes not meeting at her for she knew she'd cry. Lettuce pulled her into a sweet hug. "It'll be okay" she said again.

Pulling out, Ichigo smiled a bit. "Thanks, Lettuce" she whispered. "I better go get changed into my café uniform now" Walking away, Lettuce watched her.

***************

"But we NEED your help" shrieked Tart. Paying them no notice, Ryou kept his focus on toiling with the computer materials and programs he'd recently gotten.

Tart went on. He was trying desperately to win Ryou's attention. "You have _no_ idea how scared we are for him! He could be anywhere!"

Pai clarified, worried. For once he had sucked up his pride and was literally begging for help from Ryou's team. "In his condition its suicide. We need your strength! The strength of numbers. With _her_ out there she' will kill him. It will not be long before she pursues _your_ team, Ryou! She'll come after one Mew at a time and kill them! You don't know her abilities and powers!"

Ryou spun his chair to face them. "There hasn't been a single attack. This doesn't concern the Mews. Their focus is on keeping the Tokyo community uncontaminated. We're in NO danger what so ever. You guys can go home now."

Pai felt infuriated. "Is that what you need?! You would delay, allowing her the first fatal strike BEFORE you act in resistance?! Well wait for it then! I can assure you she will devote her passion toward violence! Before you know it she'll have killed one of your team members and _**then**_ we'll see if you care or not! Don't you understand the danger you're in!"

Quickly, Tart stepped closer, grabbing at Ryou's shoulder with threat. His young face filled with Kish's steam, he barked. "I don't care what I have to do but it _will_ be something. I won't stand by and let Pudding get killed because of YOUR carelessness!" cried Tart.

"Quiet" Ryou whispered. His azure eyes locked on the hasty aliens and he looked as if he didn't notice their anxiety. "I won't allow it, you two. No. You can't interfere with Pudding. With _any_ of the Mews, for that matter. You shouldn't even be here to begin with. You're intruding enough as it is. Running up to the Mews and corrupting their personal lives would be cruel."

"Maybe you're opinions are correct… we shouldn't of come" Pai said. "We only believed we could rely on you. Though apparently we've been proven incorrectly…" he said glaring.

Abruptly, Tart reacted, grabbing Pai's arm. "Pai! We can't give up! Maybe he won't help us but we can't let him or the Mews get killed!"

Pai tossed the short alien a firm glance, replying in a note of devotion. "I am not forfeiting the duty I came to accomplish. I will not stop searching for him, not if my own life depended upon it. But we _**shall**_ interfere with the Mews if it means defending their lives." A clear image of Lettuce's face sunk its way deeply into his mind. He WOULD keep her safe.

"I repeat - you can't" Ryou said, standing. His face was mysterious in the dimly lighted computer room.

_Bang!_

All at once the three male heads whirled in disruptive-surprise when they saw the door burst open and the Mews come scampering down the stairs. Their faces were full of action and their appearance… already in Mew form.

"Ryou - are you -" Ichigo cut off mid sentence when she saw the two aliens she hadn't seen in over a year. The girls gasped when they saw them too.

"What's…going on?" Mint asked in a weirded out yet impolite tone.

Lost in her astonishment and confusion, Ichigo fumbled clumsily backward, her wide eyes locked on them.

"_Great" she thought. "This is the worst possible thing. The aliens- back? Why? If they're here I know what that means. Kish is here too. …Wait… where is he…? He's not here? What a relief. Maybe he finally found another girl and will leave me alone." _

Falling back into his computer chair, Ryou ran his fingers through his greasy, golden hair. As he moaned stressed, he asked. "How did you know the aliens were down here?"

Zakuro replied in explanation, her voice nearly inaudible. "…Pudding." Like a camera, Zakuro's eyes capturing this scene and, looking away, played the picture in her head without having to look at them.

When Lettuce had fully broken free from her shock, she caught Pai's eye. "Oh…" she breathed in a texture of embarrassment yet secret elation. Surprisingly, he looked away from her with a distressed frown. Something was on his mind - she could tell - something serious and troublesome.

"W…why…?" Ichigo inquired, dazed as she gawked awkwardly.

Ryou answered, stubbornly. "For reasons of their own that _**don't**_ concern ANY of us"

When Pudding observed Tart's anxious face, she quickly pushed by Ichigo and ran over to him.

"What's wrong, Tar-Tar?" she asked, softly as she leaned in his face and took his hands. By now, Tart usually would be blushing but he seemed too distracted. Distracted by his sadness. It took a moment for him to answer.

With a shiver in his young voice - as if he were about to cry from anxiety - Tart answered. "Your boss is a JERK! He won't help us when we it's a matter of life and DEATH! Listen though, I don't care WHAT he says - I'm _going_ to protect you!"

Her small hands in Tart's, Pudding was bewildered when he gripped hers tighter.

"Why are you all here…" asked Lettuce, inquisitively.

He looked miserably down at the dark floor. "…For two purposes" Pai dared to say. "For all of you… and for Kish…"

Staring at the aliens, she spoke up in a vulgarity tone of voice. "Kish?" Mint asked. "Oh yeah, I knew there was an annoying person missing here. Where is he?" Placing her hands on her hips she came down the stairs. Lettuce, Zakuro and Ichigo followed her example.

Everyone glanced at each other seeing Tart had dropped his head, depressed. "He ran away…"

"…He was stricken with an abnormal, deathly sickness" Pai replied, seriously. "Our people don't know much about medicine, but we do know the few kinds of illness's our people catch. This was unheard of… so we worried especially for Kish. We hadn't the slightest idea of how to cure it."

His head still bowed, Tart went on for Pai. "It was unlike anything we'd ever seen. He was shivering so much… yet he was sweating like crazy. He was burning up… grunting and holding himself, crying because of the pain. He said his vision was darker - that it was going black-and his head ached. Also, he said it hurt whenever he breathed…" Tart sounded freaked… Coming closer to him, Pudding hugged him. "…You should have heard his breathing. It was so congested… so blocked off…"

"Generally…" Pai began, then stopped and looked away. Noticing, Lettuce saw Pai's face fill with shame about what he was getting ready to say. "Generally… when someone on our planet gets ill… we have no way of treating them. I informed you we knew little of medication but… we would give up to easily. When they were in pain… when they were suffering… we'd simply release them from their misery…killing them with little delay."

Her hands flying over her mouth, Lettuce gasped, not fully believing it.

"You can imagine the thoughts that crossed our minds when Kish said he was in agony…" Pai sighed.

"We were preparing to come to Earth to retrieve medicine but right before we departed we discovered Kish had vanished ... For days we searched our planet. We didn't find him." Pai said. "Naturally after that we came here - to Earth."

Spinning his chair to face them once more, Ryou asked. "But why would Kish be here?"

"Why else, stupid?!" snapped Tart. "For Ichigo!" Surprised, Ichigo's eyes widened.

Ryou went on as if he didn't understand the comment. "It was just some crush, it wasn't anything serious" he protested.

"Are you kidding?!" yelled Tart, enraged. "Don't you know _anything_?!"

Breaking up the argument, Ichigo's quiet voice stepped into the conversation. In a slight note of annoyance, she questioned. "…You mean… he hasn't gotten over his crush yet…?"

Slowly, Pai and Tart looked at her and sighed. She didn't think Kish's love for her was anything. She didn't understand any of it.

Replying to her answer, Pai didn't look at her, only said, "Yes…"

Ichigo could feel her cheeks burning as the others stared at her. Darn Kish. Why couldn't he just get over her? Was that so hard for him? She didn't care about him - at all - in ANY way. She DIDN'T love him.

Tart's voice wondered around the room, softly. "So… none of you have seen him?" All of them shook there heads, clueless. In unison, both aliens sighed. There hopes had been crushed.

After a brief silence, Lettuce asked, "You said there were two reasons. Why else are you here… if I may ask?" she said stepping backwards a bit.

"To warn you…" Pai looked around them. "A new foe is out to destroy Tart, Kish and I for betraying Deep Blue. She's still aiming to obtain this planet for Deep Blue. And she's preparing to come and fight and obliterate you all. You have no idea what she's like - the power she has being the strongest warrior on our planet. A young woman by the name of Hanison."

Pudding made a curious statement. "Deep Blue was defeated."

Pai acknowledged this. "That's one of the things we don't get. When we first returned to our planet, she came to us and said… it wasn't over… that Deep Blue… was going to come again…"

All the Mews screamed. "WHAT!"

**Okay, that was it. What do you think? Anyway, tune in next time for the second chapter called "The Wish." What's going to happen? How could Deep Blue be back? Will Kish be alright? And where is he? Find out soon. Review, my Kish and Ichigo lovers. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Wish

**Chapter 2**

The Wish

_**Recap **_

"_To warn you…" Pai looked around them. "A new foe is out to destroy Tart, Kish and I for betraying Deep Blue. She's still aiming to obtain this planet for Deep Blue. And she's preparing to come and fight and obliterate you all. You have no idea what she's like - the power she has being the strongest warrior on our planet. A young woman by the name of Hanison."_

_Pudding made a curious statement. "Deep Blue was defeated." _

_Pai acknowledged this. "That's one of the things we don't get. When we first returned to our planet, she came to us and said… it wasn't over… that Deep Blue… was going to come again…"_

_All the Mews screamed. "WHAT!"_

*********************

All the Mews screamed. "WHAT!"

"That can't be true!" snapped Ichigo.

"This alien woman must be crazy or something!" Mint also snapped.

"That's impossible!" gasped Lettuce.

Pai nodded, agreeing with them. "It _**is**_ impossible But in all my years of knowing Hanison, she's always been determine and truthful. There was always something not right about her, she is perfect. She's never lied…" he said as he eyed them all. "When she came to see us she offered us another chance to join her. We refused but she said it didn't matter because she didn't need us. …The fact is true. She _is_ stronger than us. Anyhow… she has a plan for captivating earth with the help of Deep Blue. I didn't understand and asked how it was possible. So she told Tart and I…"

Remembering it perfectly, Pai told them what she had said.

_Hanison licked her lips. "Deep Blue is coming again…" _

_Tart snapped at the women he believed to be a loop. "Yeah right, weirdy! It took over 3,000,000 years for Deep Blue to incarnate! It would take the exact amount for him to come back! And that's depending if he could find a host! But even that's impossible! Deep Blue was killed!"_

_Turning, she sighed passionately. "Deep Blue…" she said softly, looking dazed. "Yes… yes he was killed. When you cleanse something it can seem clean to the eye… but sooner or later, infection will come again, even if you can't see it. You can kill germs, but they always return, no matter what. That is what Deep Blue is. A germ… an infection. You can cleanse and kill him all you want, but defeat is something that will never come to his spirit. So really it's a blessing for us. We'll never have to give up. We'll never know failure, we'll always win… in the end…"_

_Tart's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wh-what?!" he yelled. "Y-you mean Deep Blue's spirit is ALIVE?"_

"_As alive as you and I" she answered, stretching. "It remains where it had always been. On earth, searching for a hostess" she replied._

_Quickly grabbing Tart, Pai said to her. "Fine, stay up here. Wait 3,000,000 years for Deep Blue if you like, but it won't come to pass. You'll rot before you even get close to his impossible birth." _

Mint asked, disgusted. "Eww, you mean _**I**_ was fighting a GERM in the final battle? Grouse!"

Looking around them, Pai continued. "I don't know how… but Hanison is plotting some method that shall bring Deep Blue to return. It wouldn't matter if Deep Blue was still on earth and alive, what doesn't make sense is her plan. 3,000,000 do not pass over night… Hanison is coming to kill this world and every living thing on it. She will not easily be detained. She'll be here before long to attack your planet!"

Shooting a glance at Ryou, Zakuro asked. "And you said this didn't concern us…?" Ryou groaned.

Following her example, Mint snapped. "Yeah, what's the matter with you, Ryou? This is serious! We have to stop her! We have to fight!"

Shouting excitedly, Pudding leaped. "Well I'm **IN!!**"

As she smiled at Pai, sincerely, Lettuce agreed as well. "Met too."

Ichigo interrupted sternly with a, "Wait." Surprised, everyone turned and looked at her. Taking a deep breath she said. "…You want us to help you. Well I wanna make a deal with you two" she said looking at the two aliens.

Eyes narrowed, Pai took a minute to respond. After a moment he did, gaining his senses. "…Name your terms…" he replied.

Hands clenched at her sides, Ichigo gazed determinedly at the aliens. "My team will help fight Hanison _AND _search for Kish if you assist me in what I want." Pai listened. "…Masaya… He's missing. His family, the police, everyone and everything but my team has given up on him. I want - need your help looking for him." Slowly, she asked. …Will you…?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Pai answered. "There will be little time seeing we'll be fighting and looking for Kish. Your conditions are not unreasonable however. Can you wait until after we have dealt with Hanison" he asked solemnly.

Ichigo wavered, unsure. "How long would that be?" she asked.

Shrugging slightly, Pai gave her a strange look as if she were an impatient child. Of course, his desire for wanting to find Kish and defeat Hanison made him understand what she was feeling.

"There is no research I can do to have an estimate" he replied. "Asking me that is like asking your people how long a person has to live. It all depends; though I have told you her battling skills are impeccable. She is mighty. Truthfully I don't know if we can overcome her. I don't want to lye to you all saying not to worry… The point being is I haven't the slightest clue of how long it will take to stop her… or if it's possible…"

Zakuro looked at Ichigo mysteriously. "…Ichigo, can you wait?" she asked.

Spinning around to face her team, Ichigo nodded. "I'll do what ever I have to if it'll get Masaya back." The girls nodded too. Looking back at Pai she said, "Deal."

Tart let out a sigh of relief. "Pai, should we show them now?" He nodded.

Pudding cried in a hyper way as she jumped about. "SHOW US WHAT?! SHOW US WHAT?!"

As Tart stretched his small hands in his satchel, a glow appeared to be coming out of it and a faint sort on shimmering noise ringing like a distant bell. All the girls watched with interest. Even Ryou stood up, fascinated by what the aliens could have. Tenderly, as if it were heavy, Tart pulled something leisurely out to reveal a glossy, shimmering, soft sphere of power floating in-between his hands. All the girls gasped quietly, overwhelmed by its splendor.

Pudding shouted, energized. "ME!!!!!!! Let me see IT!!! What is IT?! Tell me!!!!!

Gazing around the room, Pai answered. "It's a wish."

Immediately, the whole room gave him a bewildered look.

Mint scoffed, not believing it. "A wish? Come on, get real."

Not fully understanding, Lettuce questioned. "What do you mean exactly? What do you mean… a wish?"

As Pai came closer to Tart, he skillfully took it from his hands, treating it like the Declaration of Independence.

Pai started to enlighten them what this "Wish" was.

"They come from a magical spring on our planet every 1,000,000 years. We are blessed to of even obtained this time. Once they arise from the water, they hover there for a mere few seconds. If you catch get them they'll sink back under, unable to ever retrieve again. For the longest our culture wasn't sure how to lure the Wishes into their hands. It took us over the course of 5,000,000 years to master it."

Mint let out a sneer, thinking it was funny how long it took them to learn. Tart glared at her angrily.

However she had so rudely interrupted, he persisted. "In our civilization we've only received five wishes, but only two were ever received, including this one. The other… I'm ashamed to say it disappeared." After a brief pause he went on. "Obviously, these wishes are named for the fulfilling of the wishes you ask it. You only get one wish and you can't ask for more wishes."

"So" began Mint. "If I asked it to make me have Zakuro's fabulous wardrobe would I get it?" she asked.

Pai gave her a scornful look as he warily gave the wish back to Tart.

As he took several steps into a darker area of the room he answered. "You don't understand the miracle and honor it is to have gotten it" Pai said. "Don't you see? This is our one weapon against Hanison."

Smirking, Mint asked. "Well why not wish Hanison had never been born or something? Is it that difficult to figure out?"

"We have to use it wisely" explained Pai. "We will not use this unless it is dire. Depending on how things turn out, we'll see if we should use it or not."

Ichigo's eyes were locked on the wish. When Tart saw this he asked. "Would you like to hold it?'"

Eyes leaping with excitement, she breathed. "Really?" He nodded. "Of course! Yes! Defiantly!" she answered.

Slowly, Tart came over and after some difficulty was able to place it in her hands and support it. Ichigo was amazed by its splendor. Little shimmers of the light reflected onto her face and around the room. It felt like holding to world in your hands. Everything seemed bright, glowing and almost… milky-smooth. She was completely happy, as if Masaya were right next her.

Then a thought came. Why was she so happy? She knew. Because Masaya _**was**_ right next her. He was in her hands. All she had to do was wish for Masaya to be right next to her and he would be. This had the authority. Masaya could be here, holding her if she would just say his name. That's all there was to it.

Swiftly, Ichigo felt worry coming over her. Was Masaya alright? Was he okay? Was he hurt? All she had to do was say his name and he'd be here. Masaya. Masaya… Ichigo could feel a serge of energy rising in her as her eyes widened. In seconds Ichigo had been influenced by this blessing. But was it a blessing? The ways it would tempt and affect Ichigo's mind she'd soon find she was addicted with it. Like a drug.

As she looked intently into the glowing wish, Ichigo wasn't even aware she was under the spell. Was this real? Yes, it was, she could feel its power floating in the palm of her hands. Masaya. Say his name. Masaya. She wouldn't have to wait until after they defeated Hanison. She could have him now. Now. Right now…

Because she was under the enchantment, Ichigo had quickly lost concentration. In those rapid few seconds, the wish was airborne, rising higher… and higher, escaping her grasp. It was slipping away, as well as Masaya. It was going, it was almost gone, it was-

Tart shouted in alarm. "Ichigo!" Jumping up in the air, he caught it. Broken out of the hex, Ichigo saw them all staring. Slowly, Tart came back down, holding it securely in his sweaty hands. "What were you doing" he scolded. "We could have lost it. Are you okay?"

Eyes locked on the wish, Ichigo stuttered. "I… I… uh, y-yeah, I'm fine…sorry…"

Cautiously, Tart placed the fragile light back in his bag. Ichigo felt Masaya's presence suddenly disappear. Trapped in Tarts bag, in fact. Pai saw her tempted face but said nothing concerning its power over her.

"Now" said Pai. "Now we have all seen it. Understand though, we will not use it unless we absolutely have no choice" he reminded them. Turning toward Ryou, he asked, "Do you have a safe place to put this…?" Ichigo listened.

"Down here in this lab is the safest place for it, actually. No one but my team knows about it" he answered. Pai nodded.

After a moment, the two had worked out a hiding place. …Ichigo knew where…

"Good" Pai replied, folding his arms.

"Ryou!" shouted Keiichiro as he rushed down the stairs. "We're getting a _**really**_ powerful reading of energy on the radiation scanner. And the alien scanner." All the girls gasped.

"Where?" he asked spinning around and coming over.

"I saw it in the hidden TV in the kitchen. Tokyo city, the worst possible place to attack" he replied. Abruptly, the computer cut off. "What happened?" he asked Ryou. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. This is the strongest kind of scanner invented. It should be able to pick it up! Why isn't it working?!" Ryou snapped, hitting the computer.

"I told you…" Pai said. Suddenly, all the girls, Keiichiro and Ryou spun around to look at him. "Hanison is powerful. My guess is her energy was too great for any human technology." Worriedly, all of them looked at each other. "Prepare yourselves" he went on. It's time to fight."

Stepping forward, and Masaya on her mind, Ichigo cheered, "Let's do it, girls!"

**Well? How was it? Please review. Tune in NEXT time for chapter three, "Hanison's arrival!" Can they find Kish… before it's too late? And will they be able to fight Hanison? Bye-bye! **


	4. Chapter 3: Hanison's Arrival

** Chapter 3: **

Hanison's Arrival

_**Recap **_

"I told you…" Pai said. Suddenly, all the girls, Keiichiro and Ryou spun around to look at him. "Hanison is powerful. My guess is her energy was too great for any human technology." Worriedly, all of them looked at each other. "Prepare yourselves" he went on. It's time to fight."

Stepping forward, and Masaya on her mind, Ichigo cheered, "Let's do it, girls!"

*********************

Mint screamed, seeing Ichigo was about to be struck by one of the vicious, insane chimera Animas. "ICHIGO! MINT ARROW!!" Abruptly, the magical azure arrow raced through the air, striking impressively into one of the giant twelve__Chimera Animas heads. The giant beast was barley weakened; it was true the arrow had hit with force, but not with pain. To it, it felt nothing more then a tooth pick. Now unfrozen, Ichigo leaped a few feet away to safe ground.

The truth was they were losing. Losing by far. The team of Mews and Aliens were banged, beat and bruised. Pudding had collapsed and was moved to protection where Tart detached himself from the battle to guard her. Lettuce's entire body ached and her right arm was limb as if it were broken, now ready to faint. Zakuro was so roughly beaten upon she could barley stand, and Mint's arms and legs were scratched badly. Seeing she had landed on her foot in an awkward position, Mint was forced to use her exhausted wings most of the time. Walking hurt. But even now her wings were about to give out. As for Pai, he had fewer wounds but was still greatly struggling.

In agreement though, all of them knew the worst looking was Ichigo. Her bruises and wounds were deep. At first everyone wondered why she wasn't giving her full but soon caught on. Her heart wasn't in this. It was on finding Masaya.

Ichigo wondered as she fought. _"Am I being selfish? Can you judge selfishness even when it's because I'm desperate for your love?"_

As one of the monstrous beasts flared a windy, violent blast of magic toward Lettuce, she cried, "Lettuce Ru-!!" Seeing she was worn out, Lettuce had her timing off and was hit roughly by the intense blow. The strike was too much, over powering her and putting an unnatural stunning pressure on her arm, temporarily spraining it. Immediately, and not having control of herself, she dropped her weapons and fell to the ground with a weak cry.

Seeing she was overcome, the monster that shot the blast pounced a wide leap, landing directly over her. Looking down at her, the creature engulfed her in its shadow, a feeling a fear floating around it.

When Ichigo saw it she screamed, "LETTUCE!" Moving as fast as she possibly could, she leaped toward the monster, her weapon in front of her face, yelling. "STRAWBERRY CHE-!!"

_Thrack! _

Countered by a brutal smack of something invisible, Ichigo was thrown downward into the street, deeply scrapping her side along the pavement as she slid across the road. Grunting and thinned eyed, Ichigo slowly sat up to look at her attacker. Nothing was there.

What had hit her? She was in the air yet what slammed into her felt so… firm… almost like concrete…

Swiftly, Pai jumped over to her and assisted the weak girl to a stand. "Are you alright?" he asked solemnly.

Her voice was rising in and out in unusual, strange notes seeing the hit was so roughly. "Wh-what hit me…?" she asked.

"Hanison, no doubt…" Pai's answer was mixed with his narrow gaze scanning the skies. Ichigo made a sound, not understanding. "One of her distinctive abilities" he explained. "She can consolidate air until its rock-solid and use it to hit, ram and crush things… or people…" he said. Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

That was ridiculous. She couldn't fight air. How would she ever know hen it was coming? She wouldn't be able to see it.

Tart let out a scream for his, Pudding, and the other Mew's lives. "Ichigo! Help! We're surrounded!"

Quickly, Pai and Ichigo reacted, leaping over to them and trying to break a hole in the circle surrounding their friends. Unfortunately, they couldn't and the circle tightened.

Ichigo's cry was full of frustration. "I can't get THROUGH!" Raising her weapon, she was about to scream an attack when in an instant all twelve of the Chimera Animas disappeared into thin air.

Though they were surprised, Pai and Ichigo didn't hesitate to rush over to their team and stand by them, readying themselves.

Mint gasped, lowering her bow. "What happened?" Landing on both of her wobbly feet, she looked around. "Where'd those bums go?"

The silence was bursting of anxiety. There wasn't a sound. Abruptly, like a rock through a glass window, a female voice broke the silence.

"Is that it? Are we through fighting for the second?"

In shock, the Mews didn't answer just spun their colorful heads in all directions to see where the voice was coming from. Ichigo felt a sudden, strange feeling come over her. Something was familiar about this voice. Why couldn't she name it? Where would she have even heard it anyway? She didn't know. The only aliens she'd ever been around were Kish, Tart and Pai. Why was it so recognizable?

Continuing, the alien women said. "Good. Then you can all break momentarily and we can get introduced."

Appearing in the sky, not to far up, sat an alien women sitting in an invisible chair made from the congealed air. All at once, the girls gasped startled by her. The two aliens, Pai and Tart, weren't moved at all. They knew who it was. Hanison.

Hanison's skin was extremely pale, resembling Snow White, and her eyes contrasted it distinctly, seeing they had no color but blackness. Detained in a high, tall pony-tail, Hanison's thick burgundy hair reached down to her tight hips. Naturally, she had large alien ears only with triple piercing on both ears. As for her garments, she had on some odd-looking alien clothing on as well as a heavy, thick layered cloak.

She called out to them. "Enough. Relax for awhile. Let us get to know each other; I always believed it's good to be familiar with those you're going to eventually kill. No judging character, ya know. I have to be acquainted with you" she said in a slow manner as her black colored lips moved gracefully.

Tart's cry was loud as he squeezed Pudding's hand tighter. "Shut up, Hanison! I'll kill you for hurting the Mews and this city!"

Looking around the wrecked area of the city and the hurt people, Hanison moved a hand to her chest as if to look innocent. It was extremely fake looking. She had no theatrical skill what so ever. She would always be evil. "My oh my… did my animals do all this? Wow…"

Ichigo whispered coarsely to Mint. "Shoot her"

Immediately, Mint extracted an arrow, drew it back and aimed it openly at Hanison. Knowing she was irritated, Pai lowered her bow with his hand, signaling her to stop. "…Hold your fire, Mint…" he said calmly.

"No, go on, let her shoot" Hanison spat. "Let her try her luck and _miss_. You're all pathetic. Weaker then I thought. I was hoping for a challenge for once. Guess I'll never get one. So much for Mew Mew Power." After a brief pause, her eyes seemed to squint. "…So this is Tokyo Mew Mew. How utterly depressing. You're nothing more than a bunch of colorful fungi." You could tell she her hate was quickly raising. "Well come on" she called in a taunting voice. "Shoot me, go ahead and try."

Pai called back at her. "We will not be falling for any of your ploys."

"Oh, but you already have" she replied wickedly as her eyes cut sharper. "Where do you think I was all this time? Playing games? I was hunting Kish down, of course. It's really not that difficult to guess. In fact I'll have to get back to it in just a moment. Can't loose track of him, ya know." Hanison took a deep breath in. "He's close… I can feel it… I'll get him…"

Tart jerked heatedly and clenched his hands tight. He wanted to kill her. "Yeah right! You haven't even found him yet, what makes you think you'll get him? You don't know where he is!"

"But I will" she responded directly in a disgusted tone as she clicked her tongue. "You've forgotten I'm the best tracker on our planet. I'll pick up his scent soon, _very_ soon. Once I smell him nothing will stop me from killing him."

His eyes burning, Pai called up to her. "What? Are we not respectable enough prey for the faultless huntress?"

"Don't say _that_!" Mint whispered sharply, worried about herself.

Hanison raised her chin, sophisticatedly. Replying, she said. "Kish is weak, with some strange sickness I here. I'll get rid of him first. Oh! I've got to get going now. Maybe next time I can take care of you all." Eyeing them all, Hanison spoke in a dragged out, teasing way. "Good bye earthliness and traitors." Instantly, she vanished into thin air.

**************

Once Hanison had gone, the Mews and aliens retreated to the café. After reporting back to Ryou and Keiichiro, the girls told them how, seeing from their appearance, it didn't go so well. They were extremely sore and tired.

"How many people were hurt?" Lettuce gasped, mousey. Wide eyed, she stared in awe at Ryou. Presently, she didn't have much confidence in the results.

Ryou's voice was quiet. "About fifty" he replied. "…And nine dead…"

Mint shouted. "What?!" She couldn't believe it. "I thought everyone evacuated the area Hanison was attacking!"

Turning to look at Mint, he responded. "You said Hanison wasn't there for most of the battle, that you were fighting Chimera Animas. She said she was looking for Kish. No doubt she attacked other places as well and that's how they were hurt. But try to calm down. When I say hurt I don't mean every single person was critically wounded. Some of them are going to be fine."

Ichigo snapped, disappointed in herself. "You're telling us to calm down when we just figured out we completely_ failed_? We lost. We lost and were beaten to pulps." Dropping her head, Ichigo sighed upset. Masaya probably wouldn't be proud of her. She failed fifty-nine people… and her team.

Lettuce murmured as she dropped her head, unsure of what to do. "…Maybe we can't win this…Hanison's to powerful…"

In his juvenile tone, Tart snapped at them all. "Hey! Pull it together! Don't give up already! We warned you guys she was strong but you can't quit!"

Pudding grunted a smile as she looked optimistically at her leader, Ichigo. "Yeah, we gotta keep trying, Ichigo. We can handle that alien bum."

Ichigo sighed again. Looking at her hopeful team mates, she knew she had to smile slightly. "But how? How are we going to beat her?"

"While you all take a little bit of time to improve your state of health-" Pai was interrupted by Mint.

"I know. I _seriously_ need recovery time. I'm _SO_ sore" She said in a self centered tone.

Glaring at her again, Pai tried again in a more stern voice. "…While you all take a little bit of time to improve your state of health, Tart and I will acquire a way of slowing Hanison down by confusing her."

Ryou asked his question as he folded his arms over his chest. "How? From the way you talk about Hanison she doesn't seem like she'd be easily fooled."

"You are correct" replied Pai. "But because of my studies I have a technique that will force Hanison into being deceived in order to find Kish."

Leaned against the wall, Zakuro quietly asked. "What kind of technique?"

Turning his head in her direction, he answered momentarily. "Tart's and my scent…"

Placing her hands on her hips, Mint snapped. "What does that mean?"

"I'll get a sample of Tart's and my self's scent-"

Interrupting, Tart shouted, "No way, Pai! You're no doctor! I'm not letting _**you**_ stick me with some needles!"

"If you desire to keep the Mews and Kish protected you will" he snapped. "Hanison picks up our scents, the smell of our alien DNA and can track us" explained Pai to the girls and Ryou. "If I get a sample of ours and spread it throughout Tokyo, Hanison will know it's a trick. But to get what she wants, finding and eliminating Kish, she'll have no other alternative but to go to each location and search each place where we spread the scents. This will give us time to recover and think of a strategy" he finished.

Pudding giggled. "Sounds good to me. Don't worry though, Tar-tar. I'll be right beside you when Pai sticks you so you won't have to be scared."

Tart screamed, blushing. "I'm NOT scared!" Despite the fact he was worried about Kish, Tart was momentarily thankful he wasn't here. He knew Kish would be teasing him like CRAZY right now.

Suddenly, the Café phone rang. "Who could that bed?" snapped Mint angrily. "Why would a café be opened when the city was just attacked by some psycho monsters and an alien freak girl? People now days. They're so dim-witted!"

Answering it, Ryou said. "Café Mew Mew residence. Can I help you?" There was a brief silence. "Yes, this Ryou Shirogane. Yes, the manager. Two of my employees?" Ryou glanced at his team but kept his cool. "…Oh… Ichigo and Mint… Yes, yes they work here. Yes, they're presently in. A message? Yeah, yeah I'll tell them. What is it?"

Ichigo and Mint looked at each other strangely then waited as Ryou listened to the person on the phone talk. After a few moments, he began again. "Listen… uh… the reporters and news warning are saying it's not safe to leave your present station. For both of their safeties, I can't allow them to leave." There was another silence as he listened. "Alright. Well thank you so much. I'll tell them. Yes, thank you." Slowly, Ryou hung up.

Zakuro asked, curiously. "What is it?"

Looking at the two aliens, Ryou said. "Pai and Tart." They met a gaze with him. "Go ahead and carry out your scent project. We don't want to waste time on that." Nodding, the two disappeared.

Ichigo's questions spilled out with hope in her eyes. "What's wrong though? Who was calling? Have they found Masaya yet?"

"It was the secretary of the Tokyo Hospital calling to tell me both Ichigo and Mint's parents were apparently wounded too. The Hospital found a way to contact me through your parent's numbers and told me to tell you to come to the hospital."

Mint glared. "Why'd you tell them we couldn't come? Who said _**you**_ decide!"

"If you two go and see them, your parents are going to tie you to a chair and make sure you don't leave. Parents are protective. We need you here and you both know it. You have to understand we're trying to save Tokyo! Don't you understand how serious this is?!"

Still leaning against the wall, Zakuro said. "Pai and Tart were right. You do need a catastrophe before you act…" Ryou gave her a tense look. After a moment, he looked back at the two girls.

"Here's what all of you need to do. Go home and collect a few of your things then hurry back here. All of you are going to have to stay at the Café. At home isn't safe for you. Hanison could change her mind at anytime and decide to kill one of you. I'm guessing she'll get irritated when she can't find Kish with all the alien scents she's going to pick up. Understand?" Before any of them could answer, he turned away and said, "Good. Now go."

**************

Out of breath from running to her house as fast as she possibly could, Ichigo burst open the back door and quickly slammed it shut it again. Sighing a loud, exhausted sigh, Ichigo leaned against the wooden door.

"_Aliens are so lucky" she though to herself. "Disappearing and appearing where ever they want to ALL the time. Imagine never being out of breath. Able to avoid Ryou. Man, they're so lucky."_

Looking around, Ichigo ran her hand through her hair. She had to go upstairs and pack. And she had to do it quickly. No stalling. Walking away from the door and through the dark house, Ichigo suddenly caught a whiff of something familiar.

The aroma was sweet, fruit like. It seemed to enthuse her senses distinctly, pulling you into its magical enchantment and drown her slowly and peacefully in its fragrance. It was almost tropical. It made Ichigo feel alive, fresh and clean. Why was it so familiar?

Of course, she knew what it was. Perfume. Her strawberry perfume. Why was the smell downstairs though? And why was it so strong?

Following the smell, it lead Ichigo to the kitchen. Turning the corner to enter it, Ichigo gasped at what she saw.

The kitchen was a wreck to look at. Drawers were thrown onto the floor, cabinets opened, pans lying around and the dishwasher and refrigerator left opened. As well, silverware was lying around everywhere.

"Wow, what the heck happened here…?" Ichigo murmured in shock as she stepped into the chaotic-looking room. It looked as if someone had been in a rush and was looking for something… but what? Was anything missing? Ichigo stepped further in the room, trying to avoid stepping on the broken plates. What would someone be after in a kitchen? It wasn't food, the shelves and refrigeration was still stocked. Wait...

Ichigo's eye brow raised in perplexity. "…What?" she said in a weirded out tone. She knew what was missing. Knives. All the knives were gone. There wasn't a single one. Not a spreader, peeler or steak knife in sight. Ichigo scoffed. "What would someone want with those?"

Abruptly, Ichigo remembered. She had to pack so she could get back to the café. It wasn't safe. Leaving the curious room, Ichigo rushed upstairs.

As fast as she could possibly do it, Ichigo threw her clothes, most important belongings and hygiene items into her brown bag and slung it over her shoulder. Grabbing her heavy coat and favorite boots Ichigo rushed back down the stairs.

Passing the kitchen again, Ichigo was grasped once more by the same scent of her strawberry perfume. It was too curious, too strange. She _had_ to know what was going on. Stepping into the kitchen, Ichigo looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here…?" she asked.

Was it Hanison? Was she secretly here waiting to kill her? Ichigo felt her throat going hot inside and she found herself dehydrated. Pulling out her Mew pendant, the cat-girl clenched it in her fist as tightly as she possibly could. As she stepped further into the kitchen, the scent grew stronger and drenched her thoughts in the mysterious smell. Stopping abruptly, Ichigo froze. It was a trap. It _HAD_ to be. Hanison was here. She had to be. She knew it, believed it. Her mind told her. Turning to go, Ichigo began to walk away, deciding to get out of here.

Startling her, something caused her to a halt dead in her tracks.

"…Ichigo…?" a whisper said, weakly.

Ichigo's eyes blasted wide in alarm and her body went cold. She had to get of here. But who was it? Who could it be? Maybe it wasn't Masaya. Could it be Masaya come to give her back her life and happiness… or Hanison coming to take it? Which one? Presently, all she could here was the voice of Masaya and Hanison in her head.

Turning her terrified face in the direction of the voice, Ichigo trembled as she walked through the wrecked kitchen again and into the family room. It looked untouched but the smell of the strawberries was over done. It was to powerful. Gripping her pendant tighter, Ichigo's horrified eyes scanned the dark room. Nothing. No one.

"…Ichigo…" the voice said again, nearly impossible to hear. Ichigo's red lips parted in fear as her heart leaped with in her. Some one was defiantly in _this_ room. The voice seemed so close, drifting in the air. It _was_ close to her, _very_ close. Silently stepping, Ichigo moved closer to the voice's direction. The couch.

It was extremely difficult not to cough a loud because of the strawberry scent. Silently, Ichigo climbed onto the couch and slowly leaned forward and looked. Behind the couch, she found the voice's owner.

**The first cliffhanger. Prepare yourselves for many to come. But this one isn't that bad compared to others. Lol. I hope you liked it though. Review. Tune in next time for the forth chapter, "A strawberry scented Who?" Interesting name, huh? It'll be released… (drum role) …NEXT WEEKEND! Yeah, sorry about it. I was lucky to be able to put up these chapters to begin with. Guess you'll have to wait. Sorry again. Actually, who knows. Maybe the next chapter will come up on Sunday. But don't lose all hope, my friends. It'll continue this story on the 22****nd****! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Strawberry Scented Who?

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**ATTENTION! **

**I wanna try something but it'll only work out depending on how well this story does. Listen up, everyone. After I finish this story, and if people review often (PLEASE!), I will have TWO surprises waiting for ALL of you! Sorry though, I won't be telling what they are yet! But they'll be awesome surprises!**

**Chapter 4:**

A Strawberry scented Who?

**Recap**

"…_Ichigo…" the voice said again, nearly impossible to hear. Ichigo's red lips parted in fear as her heart leaped with in her. Some one was defiantly in this room. The voice seemed so close, drifting in the air. It was close to her, very close. Silently stepping, Ichigo moved closer to the voice's direction. The couch. _

_It was extremely difficult not to cough a loud because of the strawberry scent. Silently, Ichigo climbed onto the couch and slowly leaned forward and looked. Behind the couch, she found the voice's owner. _

"Kish?!" Ichigo squeaked in complete shock, her cheeks automatically blushing. Lying behind the couch and shivering was none other then the green-haired alien, Kish. Looking weakly up at her, he moaned.

"Ichigo…?"

"Oh, Kish, what are you doing here?" she asked climbing over the couch and next to him. Out of her own safety though, she didn't' get to close for she worried even if he was deathly ill he might still try something.

Within a grunt, Kish replied. "Because I knew you'd come back…eventually. You left your cell, ditz. It's new isn't it? Lose your old one?" he teased through his pain.

Kish was right. She had lost her old cell last month when she fainted in the snow storm. If only she could remember what happened that night. All memory of it was gone. The doctor said it was because of how sick she was.

Continuing, Kish's voice rasped and he said. "You had to come back for your new cell some time… so I figured I'd wait for you." He then revealed her phone in his clenched, pale hand.

Ichigo asked, confused. "Wait for me? What are you talking about?"

"Wait for you to come back so I could… I could…" his voice grew weaker and his eyes began to close. He tried to keep them open however. "…So I could… c-con-confess… m-my l-love to you… one last time…" Looking into her glittery brown eyes, he smiled slightly.

Ignoring his comment of confessing, she changed the subject. "Do you have any idea how freaked out and worried Pai and Tart are? I have to get you to the café. But how?"

He grinned weakly as he startled her by scooting his head up into her lap. "You could carry me." Blushing furiously, Ichigo glared b down at him. Abruptly, the anger deceased when she felt his burning head on her legs. His fever was really high.

"Me? Carry you? I …I couldn't lift you" she said scooting his head off of her lap.

"Well" he shrugged in his hurt. "I suppose you're right. You are kinda weak."

"Me?" she scoffed, insulted. "You're the one deathly sick!"

Kish tried to reason with a small grin. "Oh come on, it's just a little fever" Grunting, he went on. "Anyway, the first thing Pai and Tart do is run to you guys and tell you all about me? Man, those worriers."

"And… they told us about Hanison" she added with a sigh. Ichigo could feel the soreness from her wounds still aching.

Kish's ears perked. "They told you about her, too, huh?"

"We already fought her, actually" she explained. "…We were thrashed…"

With a sudden rush of determination, Kish sat up to look at her. In a raspy, alarmed voice he asked. "She hurt you?"

Not wanting him to touch her, she lied. "Not really, I'm actually-" Ichigo stopped suddenly when she smelt the strawberry perfume extra close to her. She'd figured it out. It was on Kish. "Oh, Kish" she said turning her head in an overpowering way because it was so strong. "Strawberry perfume doesn't go well with you."

Grunting a mix of a cough and a smirk, Kish fell backwards out of weakness. Answering, he said. "Don't think I don't know that? I had to keep Hanison off my scent so I drowned it out…" he said getting weaker.

"You certainly did" she coughed looking back at him. Her face changing to a concerned expression, she asked. "So Hanison's on your trail…?" Kish nodded weakly and scooted closer to the back of the couch, revealing what he had been covering up. A collection of kitchen knives.

Ichigo gasped. "You're the one that took the knives? Why?"

He moaned, his eyes getting closer to being closed. "I had to have something to protect myself with…"

"What happened to your two blades?" she asked grabbing her back and stuffing her stuff that had fallen out of it when she dropped it.

"Had to leave them behind… to keep Hanison off my trail" he explained quietly. "She smelled that for awhile but soon realized it wasn't me and got back on my tracks…" Before Ichigo could say anything else, he said softly. "Will you stop asking me questions now…? I want to talk for real now. It's what I came here for… after all."

Ichigo felt her heart pick up speed and saw he was about to faint from weakness. "Koneko-chan…" he said reaching out and placing his burning, sweaty hand on her cool, soft, beautiful face. It felt so relaxing to him. "I…I d-don't th-think I'm going to… to m-make it. Th-that's why I had to run away. To-to s-say… goodbye to you. To confess to you… one last t-time…"

Out of immense frailty, Kish's trembling hand fell from her face and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Kish?!" Ichigo gasped, alarmed. Was he going to die? What would she tell Pai and Tart? Would they still help her search for Masaya if Kish- if he…died? "Kish! Kish! Get up! Don't! You can't!!" she cried shaking him rapidly, her heart pounding and her eyes as wide as they could possibly could. She felt sick all over. He couldn't die. "Kish!!" she screamed loudly.

Letting out a moan, Kish slowly moved his head and tried to open his golden eyes that didn't seem to glow. He _was_ dying. "Ichigo…" he grunted, pain in his eyes. Inside he was fighting a strange sickness and he couldn't defend against it. Would it win and defeat him? Would it kill Kish? "Ichigo…" he muttered.

"Yes Kish, stay with me! Don't die!" she pleaded. She had to keep him alive. If she didn't Pai and Tart could refuse to help her search for Masaya. …Masaya… "Kish, stay with me…" her voice begged as she trembled and looked at his extra pale, sweating face.

"Oh, Mew girl" called the familiar voice of a young women. Hanison.

"_NO!" Ichigo's thoughts screamed. "Not now! Why now!"_ Had Hanison finally caught up with Kish? She couldn't fight Hanison off. She'd kill both Kish and Ichigo. Would she ever see Masaya again? Was this the end of her? No. It couldn't be. But how could she win?

Why did Hanison keep reminding Ichigo of horrific nightmares? Almost distant like she couldn't completely remember everything that happened. She was so familiar. Is that where she knew Hanison? From her nightmares?

"I know you're in there, Mew freak" she called. From the sound of her voice you could tell she was bubbling with sin. "And maybe someone else is there with you…" she spat.

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. Did she know Kish was here? Could she still smell him?

Hanison continued to speak. "Step outside, will you. I promise I won't hurt you until _after_ we talk. I want to get to know you first, remember?"

"You think I'm that stupid?!" Ichigo screamed, signaling the half-conscience Kish to be silent.

"Well I've heard most humans are" she beckoned, harshly. "Come on out though."

Looking at Kish, Ichigo whispered. "Stay here and don't make a sound. I have to go out and see her. Just stay here and hide. I will come back though, promise."

Quickly, Ichigo stood up while holding her pendant tighter in her hand as she walked outside.

Following her transformation, Ichigo stepped outside and glared up at Hanison, floating with excellent posture in the air. "I told I wouldn't hurt you yet. You don't need to wear that circus outfit" she insulted while fluttering her ridiculously long eyelashes. Ichigo didn't answer only stared at her.

Hanison asked, raising her chin proudly with a soberly-sick gaze. "Why are you at home, Mew? Shouldn't you be at the hospital caring for your parents? Their pretty bad looking, you know. Close to dying."

"Pai warned me of your deceit! I won't fall for it! They may be hurt but they're NOT dying!" she screamed.

"Pai warned you incorrectly" she snapped. "I am clever, not a liar. I never lie. Never. I warn you I am serious, dead serious. Your parents… they ARE close to dying." Hanison's black eyes sharpened and she pouted her black lips.

Ichigo felt her heart shivering inside her and her senses stinging as if she were going to cry. Something about Hanison's voice other then being evil seemed honest. The truest honesty. It scared her. Would her parents be alright?

"Don't fret, Mew, you're alive as of now. That's enough, isn't it?" Ichigo saw she had no humor in her. "Now getting to the point" she said as he voice went coarse and severe. "…Kish is in there… isn't he…?"

Ichigo snapped at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I can smell something… alien like… it's faint and drowned in something… a disgusting aroma" she said squinching her nose. "I hate it because it reminds me of your scent. So fruity and grouse. So happy." Glaring back at her, she scoffed. "Don't try to fool me…" Inhaling deeply, she hissed. "I do smell something…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm and her heart pounded in her chest. She had to get out of here. She had to leave and trick Hanison, make it look like she wasn't hiding anything… or anyone…

Glaring, Ichigo grinded her teeth tightly together then rapidly turned from Hanison, simply walking on the side walk away from her home.

Ichigo had a plan. If she left it would make it look like she wasn't hiding Kish.

"And where are _you_ running to?" Hanison called with sharp pointed knives in her tone. "Leaving so soon?"

"Why should I stay?" she said still walking. "I don't have anything to hide in that house so I'm leaving."

"What a stupid little girl you are" she said coarsely her eyes full of rage and her mouth moving in a distinctively hatful way. "You can't fool me, you mutton. I need no more proof. Kish is in there, in that house. Leave if you like but I've surrounded what I've been wanting. Kish. Kish, you here me, I can smell you well enough, I know you're in there!" she shouted, her eyes locked on Ichigo whom had turned around and locked a furious gaze on her.

"What are you going to do?" Hanison went on. "If you leave I'll go in the house and kill him. Then I'll be on your trail in seconds. If you stay and fight we both know I'll rip you limb from limb then kill him. It's your choice."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. What should she do? What could she do? She couldn't fight Hanison. And she defiantly couldn't outrun her.

"This is a waste of time" she glared. "You'll die either way. I might as well just kill you now. It's not like Kish will be going anywhere. He might even save me some time and die on his own. So let's just do this! Fare well, Mew!!" she shouted.

Just as Hanison came darting through the air, flying with a rough force toward the paralyzed Ichigo, she bizarrely screamed in her own, creepy sort of style, "Strawberry Check!!" To Ichigo's panicky-confusion and horror, _**her**_ attack, _**Ichigo's**_ attack, came flying at her. Right before the glittery pinkness rolled at a high enough speed to collide into her, Ichigo was swept off her balance, pushed aside by the speedy Mint.

"What are you doing just standing there, block head?!" screamed Mint. Helping her stand up, she glared. "Can't you at least avoid that?!"

Awestruck, Ichigo stuttered with wide eyes. "M-my attack! She-she used it! And it worked!!"

"Mint! Ichigo! Look OUT!!" screamed Lettuce. Looking up, the two girls gasped loudly, frozen when they saw Hanison coming again. Her burgundy hair detained in the pony-tail flew into thick, stringy pieces around her and her black eyes burned as she screamed a cry, getting ready to attack.

Her agile body was stretched in a powerful way, storing all of her energy on what would be the end of the blow. Just as she was about to crash into them, a magical, amethyst colored whip lashed itself around Hanison's waist mutable times and with its might, jerked her away from the girls. Using this as a boost, Hanison was thrown back behind her whip attacker, Zakuro. Now free of the line she had untwisted herself by spinning out of it in the air, Hanison gracefully landed, fuming.

"Mint! Get Ichigo out of here!" Zakuro howled in her silky voice. Directly after she gave the order, Zakuro was slammed forward by a hard chunk of air, then backwards, then to the side. Before she could fall though, Zakuro was hit roughly again to her other side, collapsing on the ground. The smacking sound it made seemed to echo in Mint's and Ichigo's ears.

"Onee-sama!!" screamed Mint, disturbed.

With a grunt, Zakuro sat up, her head throbbing by the blows. "G-GO! Get out of here!" she yelled to Mint and Ichigo.

Freaked, Mint nodded and whimpered, ordering herself to turn from Zakuro a few feet away. Pushing Ichigo, she said, "Let's go! Come on!"

Abruptly, Ichigo remembered. _"Kish!" she thought. _

Stopping suddenly, Ichigo whispered, "Mint -wait- I found Kish-"

"Wha-?" Mint gasped, looking at her. "Where?"

"In the house - my house" she answered quickly. Mint gave her a smugish look, suggesting preposterous thoughts like, 'Maybe you do like him.' Giving her a furious glare, Ichigo asked snappishly, "What do we do?"

Suddenly, Hanison screamed. "Lettuce Rush!!" Immediately, the two girls were knocked by a mighty, emerald wave of light.

On the ground, Ichigo murmured, "H-how… how is she… able to do that…?" Ichigo's previous wounds were now made worse.

Lettuce, petrified on the battle field and her eyes full of fear, watched as the evil Hanison approached her.

"Now for you" Hanison said, her mouth moving in a griping way as her black eyes glittering.

Abruptly, Hanison froze in her tracks, eyes widening. Looking down to a red beeping device clipped onto her cloak, all the Mews knew something was presently distracted her. Turning around, Hanison stayed where she was but was prepared to leave. Not looking back, she started again.

"What a miserable misfortune" she growled to herself but loud enough for them to hear. "I'll have to get rid of you all later. Something has currently diverted my attention. A certain project of mine. I'll get back to you all… and that bitch, Kisshu. I must retire now." Her voice was coarse and full of sin.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Ichigo getting up with a grunt.

"I just told you, you bitch" she hissed, Hanison's eyes sizzling like burning crusts in obsidian fire. She was enraged. "Don't think I wouldn't like to stick around and rid myself of all of you? Oh, I would" she growled. "Had it not been for this incident you'd all be dead. I'm growing inpatient with you all. I've tried to be calm but it's impossible. I can't stand being held back! I can't hold myself down, I can't wait any longer. I want you all dead! …But I have to wait."

Turning her head back, Hanison gave a horrifying, madly-insane look. The expression wasn't right. Something about it was off and so demonic it made you wonder about death. About all there was to fear. "After 2,000,000 years of waiting to kill you all, you can get a little anxious" she said.

"_2,000,000 years? Is she crazy? What on earth was she talking about? She's only known us for a few hours. Is she… really insane?" Ichigo wondered. _

Looking away again, Hanison left a silence, and then disappeared.

Acting quickly yet silently, Zakuro knew the importance of Kish to Pai and Tart and rushed over to Ichigo's house and burst through the front door. Rapidly, the other girls followed.

"Where is he?" breathed Lettuce, alarmed. "Where's Kish-kun? I heard you say he's in here. Where?" Before Ichigo could answer, Lettuce reached him. "He's fainted!" she gasped. "Ichigo, he's not - he isn't-" Not letting her answer, Lettuce knelt down beside him and felt his pulse. "Quick, we must get him to the café. Pai and Tart must be worried sick about him. "

Ichigo suddenly felt a rush of guilt come over her. Lettuce cared so much for everyone's needs. She was always putting people ahead of herself. How could she do it? And why? She knew Lettuce was a kind person… but was it just because of how Pai would feel if Kish- if he-

Ichigo herself didn't mean to be so cruel, but she couldn't treat Kish that way after what had happened between them. It was awkward… and it wasn't right.

"Zakuro, I need you to drive us to the café-"

"Already done…" Zakuro said coolly pulling out her key and walking out the door to start her car.

"Mint, I need your help carrying Kish. Ichigo, you too, please. Oh, don't forget your stuff. Please hurry everyone." Ichigo was motionless, staring at the unconscious Kish.

"Ichigo, you ditz, what are you waiting for?!" Mint snapped.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Ichigo slowly and nervously came over.

"Alright everyone" Lettuce sighed. "Let's get him to the café. He'll stay there with us and the aliens."

Messages

**For Rizu-Neko-Chan: **Thanks for the tips. Yes, you can call me M-M-M or how ever you put it.

**For Mrs. Cullen26**: I'm glad you like this story. I'm not planning on stopping this so no worries. I'll finish it.

**For Power-of-All: **Wow, how do you come up with these questions for me? I'm not angry though. I've heard those who are inquisitive are the most interesting of people. Anyway, I'll try and answer some of them.

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! Sorry, you'll have to wait until next weekend now for the next chapters. **

**Will Kish be alright? Can they help him? How does Kish feel about Ichigo freaking out that he might die? It's because she's worried Pai and Tart won't help her search for Masaya? Will Kish take it the right or wrong way… and will it cause more pain? Why did Hanison leave? She had a clear shot to kill one of the Mews. What could prevent her from killing? It would have to be important! What is her project? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and Kish us with the Mews now! (…Evil smirks. "I'm so delighted!")**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kish's Recovery?

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

** Chapter 5: **Kish's Recovery? 

_Recap_

"_Mint, I need your help carrying Kish. Ichigo, you too, please. Oh, don't forget your stuff. Please hurry everyone." Ichigo was motionless, staring at the unconscious Kish. _

"_Ichigo, you ditz, what are you waiting for?!" Mint snapped._

_Breaking out of her thoughts, Ichigo slowly and nervously came over._

"_Alright everyone" Lettuce sighed. "Let's get him to the café. He'll stay there with us and the aliens."_

Appearing in a long, broad hall way with an endless, dark ceiling, Hanison strode down it, her face full of rage. The floor was carpeted navy blue and the walls were covered with thousand of pieces and shards of broken mirror. It actually looked quite pretty, but she didn't care.

At the end of the hall, Hanison burst open the double marble doors with her strong arms, entering the large room. Two of the guards standing on either side of the doors, clothed in black and their faces hidden underneath the wrappings, stepped up and treading along side her, giving her the report.

"You interrupted me at a bad time" she said in a low, furious voice. "Why did you contact me? Is there trouble with the process of my plan…?" her eyes darkened.

"No, my Emperorous" one said. "Quite the opposite-"

Angered, Hanison abruptly spun around, her eyes burning and smoking like a black bonfire. "I warned you not to contact me unless there was trouble. You kept me from my craving, the killing of those earthliness. And for that you will pay!"

Before the terrified guard had a second to beg for mercy, the air around his throat rapidly hardened. His face slowly got redder… and redder, the circulation cut off as he squeaked for air, trying to breath. His neck was growing thinner - extremely thin as the air tightened around it.

Hanison's shoulders were back with excellent posture, her chin lowered but her eyes blazing ahead at the dying alien as her black lips perced. Dead, the alien fell to his knees and toppled over.

"You were unwise to call me" she hissed, glaring at the other. The other guard's shivering made it obvious he was terrified of her, as most were. Her mood suddenly simmering as she shifted her shoulders to relax, she raised her chin, asking. "But seeing as I _am_ here… what news?" Walking at a slower pace, Hanison and the freaked guard approached a gigantic smooth hole in the center of the black, marble floor. Looking intensely down into the colorful mist inside the opening, Hanison seemed surprised.

"That's it…" the guard said. "We got a huge power up from some more aliens whom were hiding out in the snowy mountains. We got there donation though, and thanks to it we' were able to hit a serious milestone. We're getting so much closer to our destination…" he said, fear in his voice.

Hanison murmured, excitedly. "Deep Blue… look how much time has passed" she beamed. "Wait … Just wait… your renaissance is coming. And this time… we shall be successful and win."

Quoting Deep Blue's scripture, she said, "Deep Blue shall be born unto us and will slaughter all that hold the blood of _the_ human nation… men, women…children. Their blood will be the dye for his skies, their flesh to satisfy his apatite… Alien will return home to own all that is theirs. All will be how it should be… We will win…"

Kish moaned, sluggishly, arousing from his pass out. His golden eyes glittered somewhat as they leisurely began to open up with awareness.

"What the – where am I…?" Kish muttered. Kish sat up but felt his eyes blurry for a second. His head hurt slightly. Shaking it off, Kish blinked, examining the room more closely. It was boring, nothing special about it. But for some reason it seemed familiar. Almost like one of the… Café rooms in Café Mew Mew…? Turning his head to the right, Kish's eyes widened when he saw Tart sleeping n a chair and Pai looking out the window with his back turned.

Kish asked, his voice sounding alive for the first time in awhile. "Pai…?"

Turning, Pai couldn't hold back his eyes that shot wide with shock. "Kish" he said in relief. None of the Mews wouldn't ever see this side of him. "You're awake." Quickly, he shook Tart and came over.

Tart moaned in a pestered manor. "Leave me alone, will ya… I'm trying to sleep…"

Kish smirked weakly as he sat up slowly. "Yo, Shorty, why ya so tired?" he said to Tart. "Stay up with that yellow Mew all night doing, heh, _**activities**_ together?"

Tart leaped out of sleep. "Wh-what! I didn't do anything wit her! Who said that? Who-" Tart saw Kish was awake. "KISH! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Jumping out of the chair, Kish rushed out of the room and to the top of the stairs. Calling down, he screamed. "KISH IS AWAKE! PUDDING, HE'S ALRIGHT! QUICK, COME AND SEE HIM, EVERYONE!"

Taking a sip of her tea, Mint grumbled, irritably. Casting a glance at Ryou, she asked. "Do we have to see him? He's such an annoying child!"

Ryou sighed. "It would be the nice thing to do. Come on, girls" he said as he walked up the stairs.

Promptly, all the girls followed… except Ichigo. Sitting alone in one of the heart shaped chairs, Ichigo sighed, miserably. What a mess she had made. She had screamed to emotionally to Kish when he was dying in her house. True, it was disturbing to her but… she wasn't screaming out of horror. If Kish were dead Pai and Tart might not feel up to looking for Masaya.

Ichigo's fist clenched. She felt horrible. How could she be so cruel - so insensitive? She was only thinking about herself. She loved Masaya but that wasn't any excuse to be so coldhearted toward Kish was it? Maybe she should apologize… But it was so humiliating. How cold she face him? She didn't even want to see him. Maybe if she asked one of the other Mews to apologize for her. But if she went in that room and looked into those brightly shinning golden gaze-

Keiichiro's friendly voice disrupted her thoughts. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo spun in her chair, looking up at the long-haired brunette male. "Oh… Keiichiro… you startled me…" she replied in a remorse tone.

"Aren't you coming up stairs?" Ichigo didn't answer and only looked down. He smiled. "I can see that was silly question." Studying her further, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You do know you can't avoid Kish forever, don't you?"

Looking up at him, Ichigo sighed yet again. "Keiichiro… I… I can't talk to him – I can't even look at him. I'm being so selfish! But I can't help it! I love Masaya and that's all I can worry about! How can I be concerned about Kish at a time like this? I know it's wrong but I-"

Keiichiro's question was direct yet soft. "You don't think he'll understand?"

"I know he won't!" she replied, upset. "Kish is NOT understanding. Especially when it comes to Masaya. I'll only end up hurting Kish more. Then that would make ME feel worse! But see, there I go again. Only thinking about my feelings!"

Keiichiro couldn't help but smile. "Just try talking to him" he advised. "Let _him_ lead the conversation. Who knows, maybe he won't bring up that topic."

Ichigo smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Kish – not bring up that I was screaming his name?" Ichigo sighed and stood up. Looking toward the stairs courageously, she clenched her hands at her sides. "…I guess you're right though… If I don't face him sooner or later…" Ichigo trailed off when Keiichiro patted her shoulder.

"You'll be fine…" he smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo approached the stairs slowly. Then she began to climb them.

Ichigo drifted off into her thoughts. "_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to see Kish! This is like on or those topsy-turvy situations you'd see on the news. This in crazy! I feel so… stupid. But… somehow…I feel like there's less on my shoulders now. I feel less guilty now. Keiichiro's so understanding. How did such a nice guy ever become friends with Ryou?"_

Ichigo sighed, watching her feet as she still walked up. _"…What am I going to say to Kish? What is he going to expect? I know. Glares and screams at his perverted attempts to… kiss… touch…" Trying to clear her foggy head, Ichigo shook the thought off. "I know EXACLY how this is going to turn out! I'm going to walk into that room and Pudding will make a joke about me and Kish, then Mint too. Kish will be trying to lure me in like a fish to bait even though he knows I won't fall for it. Kish knows what I'm like: a cruel, insensitive, snappy girl who cares only about her own needs. Well… maybe that's not true… or not always true. For so long I fought for the planet and had to push everything else aside for it. Even my relationship with Masaya. I could have lost him if Masaya hadn't found out who I was… a Mew. But once everything else was saved… I knew I could begin a real relationship with him. Now because of the time I had with him I've been spoiled. That's all I can think about now. My own needs and feelings… and it's not fare to anyone else…" _Once more, Ichigo sighed.

_"I HAVE to learn how be focused again. I know there's nothing wrong with being in love… but… Why does this have to be so hard?"_ Looking up, Ichigo realized she had finally reached the top. That seemed to take forever. Ahead, she could hear the voices coming from the room Kish had been nursed in. Already, she could feel her cheeks burning and her heart pounding. Kish. It was time to see him. Inhaling deeply, Ichigo approached and entered the room.

The moment she came in, the room fell to a dead silence. There Ichigo stood, helpless in the doorway, gripping the door frame intently as she shivered, staring at Kish.

She was correct about his eyes. The golden obsession threw itself at her like a demanding wave of burning worship. Directly, he smiled at her. He was overjoyed and in shock to see her.

Ichigo's lips parted as she swallowed hard and tried to keep from blushing madly. She failed. "…Hello, Kish…"

Kish's smirk widened and his eyes reacted like fire when it touched gunpowder. He didn't speak only smiled as he sat up more. Ichigo felt extremely awkward. What should she say? Why couldn't he act normal? She almost liked the other Kish better. This one was unnatural. It must be just how happy he is to see… me...

Continuing, Ichigo squeezed the sides of the door harder. "…So… how are you…?"

Still, Kish didn't answer, only stared in wonder and an overwhelmed manor. Tart nudged Kish, trying to snap him out of it. "Kish," he muttered. "Ichigo asked you a question."

Though he didn't turn his head, it took him a minute to understand what Tart had said. "What?" he asked. "Oh, right, sorry…" Kish couldn't help but weakly chuckle at his stupidity. But he couldn't help it. "I'm… okay…"

Pai rolled his eyes at Kish. He was dying earlier, and he's saying he's fine. What a child.

Ichigo's eyes looked around the room, awkwardly. Surprising her, none of them were smirking or giggling. As she looked at Ryou for an excuse, she asked. "So, I guess I'll go sweep downstairs now like you asked?" Even though he hadn't asked.

Immediately, Kish jumped to sit up, his voice begging immaturely. "Wait, don't go! You just got here! Please, Kitten!" Protectively, Pai pushed Kish softly back so he was lying down. Quickly, Kish cast an annoyed glance at Pai, then looked tenderly back at his love. "Please don't leave yet, honey. I… just don't…"

Ryou cleared his throat, uncomfortable at this particular moment. "Come on girls, let's leave Kish to rest. He needs it." The girls followed, Ichigo slower. But Kish's voice called to her.

"Will I see you again soon?"

Ichigo blushed and hesitated, upset. Sighing, she strode out of the room.

Kish relaxed. However, he did seem gloomy now that she had gone. "I don't understand" he grumbled to his two friends. "Why couldn't she stay?" Shaking off the grumpiness, he chuckled. "So, why am I here anyway? Have you two been making plans with Pudding and Lettuce?" he teased.

Pai's voice was gravely decisive. "Kisshu" he said. By the sound of his tone, Kish could tell it was time for a lecture. Sighing, Kish responded to his tone with a little more of a serious stare back.

Now seeing he had Kish's attention, Pai began. "Have you forgotten? Hanison is loose on the human planet, equipped and ready to strike. In fact, she already has. But you know how she is. She is keen on maddening her enemies when in battle. First, she beats them to a pulp and then departs only to make people think she is unbeatable. But this last time when the Mews fought her at Ichigo's house, the said she left for an unusual reason. Hanison mentioned something of a project, Kisshu."

"Ichigo said you guys already fought her" Kish mumbled. "How come you two look so beat up and not Ichigo?"

Tart cut in with a snap, insulted. "US? BEAT UP? Ichigo's the one who nearly was KILLED!" When he realized what he said, Tart's hands flew to mouth. "…Oops…"

Kish leapt to be sitting up. Energy was quickly returning though none knew why. "What?" he shouted. "Ichigo was hurt? Where? How? She said she was okay! How come I didn't see any wounds?"

Tart's voice filled with sarcasm. "Oh, I wonder why? Maybe because she's concealing it! Didn't you notice it was winter and that's her excuse to hide it? She was wearing jeans, fingerless gloves, boots and a long sleeved shirt! Didn't you see?"

Kish sneered. "I noticed how _tight_ it all was on her agile, adorable body."

Pai rolled his eyes, thinking Kish was hopeless. "Oh, never mind. The point is Hanison IS currently preoccupied by a 'project.' We are unaware what that that is at the time. Tart and I already put a plan our plan into motion by laying our scents around Tokyo – she'll think it is you. This might give us some time to recover."

Kish grumbled. "I feel fine!"

Cutting in, Tart shouted. "We'll we're not! Other than being scared to death that you could be dead, most of us are physically in PAIN!"

"Hanison really kicked your tails, did she?" he teased as he at up.

Tart was already getting annoyed by Kish. "No – we told you – it was that CAT, Ichigo, who got her fuzzy tailed hurt!" Kish hissed at his short friend.

Forcing Kish back down – forcing him to rest, Pai spoke up. "Both of you – control yourselves for an utter moment of peace." Kish stuck his tongue out but Pai's harsh glare made him stop. "There is something you must be conscious of, Kisshu. We made an agreement with the Mews." Before Kish could burst into excited question, Pai's grave tone went on. "They agreed to help Tart and I find you and fight off Hanison. Now they all see she is a threat."

At the moment Kish seemed on edge – uncomfortable. "What is it? What do we owe them…?"

Unknown to them all, Ichigo was eavesdropping on them. Her back pressed against the wall, she did her best not to breathe. More than anyone, Ichigo knew that aliens hearing were incredibly strong. Why she was listening she didn't know… but something – her conscience, perhaps – told her to.

"Once…_ if… _we are fortunate to have beaten Hanison… Tart and I arranged to aid the Mews in there search for Aoyama… "

On edge, Ichigo waited to hear Kish's rude snap back. However, he responded differently. "He's missing… or did he… dump her…?" Ichigo inhaled deeply, nearly giving herself away. Before she could retreat, she heard Pai continue in a scolding way.

"It's transparently seen, Kisshu, how you are not found of the earthling. But judging his character with such an appalling overview portrays you as a rotten commentator." Kish's expression was moody but he said nothing. "Aoyama has his faults as do we all but he would not do such a thing to Mew Ichigo. You take his personality wrongly…"

Continuing, Pai said. "…I didn't give your name in it… you don't have to help-"

Kish said nothing related back to his comment but interrupted. "No, I'll help. I owe my life to Ichigo… and her perfume" he smirked, leaving Pai and Tart clueless about his remark. "…She's not often a good little kitten… but the point is she was this time. She deserves our help…" Kish's eyes narrowed for he was deep in thought. "…My help…"

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Cool? Review please. **

**I'M SO SORRY! I have NO idea why that took so long to put up! Here's the plan. I'm going to finish this story and after that I'll write the sequel to **_**Our Six Day Deal. **_**There shouldn't be any long breaks now while working on this story. As for you who I **_**doubt**_** read my impulse-of-the-moment story, Contracts Reveal History, that will probably flop. Maybe – I don't know. Who does? Anyway, I'll finish it later. **


	7. Chapter 6

**P.S I'm not going to name chapters from now on.**

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

______________________________________________________________________

_Recap_

_"Once… if… we are fortunate to have beaten Hanison… Tart and I arranged to aid the Mews in there search for Aoyama… "_

_On edge, Ichigo waited to hear Kish's rude snap back. However, he responded differently. "He's missing… or did he… dump her…?" Ichigo inhaled deeply, nearly giving herself away. Before she could retreat, she heard Pai continue in a scolding way._

_"It's transparently seen, Kisshu, how you are not found of the earthling. But judging his character with such an appalling overview portrays you as a rotten commentator." Kish's expression was moody but he said nothing. "Aoyama has his faults as do we all but he would not do such a thing to Mew Ichigo. You take his personality wrongly…" _

_Continuing, Pai said. "…I didn't give your name in it… you don't have to help-"_

_Kish said nothing related back to his comment but interrupted. "No, I'll help. I owe my life to Ichigo… and her perfume" he smirked, leaving Pai and Tart clueless about his remark. "…She's not often a good little kitten… but the point is she was this time. She deserves our help…" Kish's eyes narrowed for he was deep in thought. "…My help…"_

**Chapter 6:**

Busily cleaning in the café kitchen, though there was little seeing they had zero business, Ichigo was deep in her thoughts.

_"I can't believe Kish would want to help me look for Masaya. I mean… is he sick? Oh wait… he is. This is just so weird! Not that I mind. The more to help me look for Masaya the better. This way… I'll find Masaya even faster. This a good thing… right?"_

Annoyed by her thoughts, Ichigo roughly put the plate on the towel of dry dishes.

"Psst!" Ichigo heard a sharp whisper call to her. The second time around she recognized who it was and automatically blushed. "Hey, Kitty-cat? Is Pai or Tart around?"

Locking all her attention on the bubbles in the sink, she drove her trembling hands in there to retrieve a dish. Cheeks flaming, she stuttered. "N-no." She heard a chuckle next, then a noise.

Kish snuck into the kitchen, closing the door, leaning against it and sighing with relief. "Phew, mission complete. You have any idea how hard it is trying to get downstairs without being seen? I mean if I teleported I wouldn't know who was in here."

"W-why are you hiding from them?" she asked, squinting her eyes and wishing she just hadn't started a conversation.

Kish grinned, relaxing. "Not them alone, your freak boss and friends too. I'm not supposed to be up" he summarized. "They still think I'm dying when I'm not. Look at me, I'm PERFECTLY fine." Ichigo didn't look at him and Kish smirked, amused.

Strolling casually over, Kish leaned against the counter, close to her, causing her to act uncomfortable. However, Kish didn't try anything yet. He was neither serious nor playful – he just spoke. "So after we kick Hanison to kingdom come, you're gonna search for blue-boy?"

Ichigo tried to act as if she didn't know Pai and Tart hadn't told Kish. "…Oh… so they told you…?"

Kish grinned. "Quit the act, Koneko-chan. I know you were listening in on the conversation – I could hear you."

Ichigo's head spun like a merry-go-round, gawking at Kish with an embarrassed expression. As her blush took her over, Ichigo remained in surprised silence.

Grinning, Kish said. "Why are you so surprised? Whether we're looking for him or not, I wouldn't miss out on a chance to work with you." Moving in her face, Kish's grin widened. "You really think a lot has changed…? That's so like you… Well let me enlighten you at once…"

Ichigo's cheeks heated to 350 degrees as her eyes stretched widely open at the moving in Kish. His eyes weren't closing but they were more narrowed however. His head was tilting – his breathing steady and his voice soothing. "…Honey, nothing's between us has changed… _nothing_…"

As Kish moved in to lock a kiss, Ichigo broke out of the enchantment. Freaked out, Ichigo's hands flew from out of the soapy water and over Kish's mouth to prevent the kiss.

Without delay, Kish thrust himself backwards, coughing and spitting. "Eww! What was that for?" He spat. "Are you trying to poison me with soap? Yuck!" Once more, he spat. "Man, why'd you do that, honey?"

Ichigo's wet hands dripped water onto the floor and, slowly, she backed away with no answer. Silently, she dried them off.

Noticing how quiet she was, Kish raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?" Kish smirked at his comment though he knew it was unoriginal.

Ichigo didn't make eye contact with him and sat down at the counter to add onto the menu edit list. It was a checklist of new recipes that you'd want to put up on the menu. Beginning to write on it, she muttered. "Nothings, it's not important." Kish stared at her from the opposite side of the counter. He put on a look like, "go ahead and tell me anyway." Sighing, she slowly and …cautiously… began to weasel answers out of him…

"I was just wondering… what do you know about the Wish…? Pai told us some… and that we had to use it against Hanison when the time is right… but… does it really work?"

Kish smirked. "Would Pai lie about something like that?"

Now looking slightly at him, she sighed. "No, I guess he wouldn't."

Relaxing, Kish stretched. "Anyway, It's just some magical thingy that grants one wish."

Ichigo's tone was crucial. "One wish per person?"

Chuckling, Kish's eyes brows bounced. "You and I wish! Sorry, but the answer is no kitty-cat. It's got one wish and ONE wish only." Ichigo's features seemed to fill with guilt.

She HAD to use the wish but ONE wish meant she couldn't. Her team needed it. But what about Masaya? It was true they were going to search for him after but… would they survive? She doubted herself. Could they really defeat Hanison? Maybe. Even if they could, Ichigo wanted Masaya now.

"You okay, honey?" he asked. Suddenly, Ichigo realized Kish's voice was directly behind her… almost over her. Breaking out of her thoughts, she noticed him hovering close to her. Blushing madly, she got up from the chair and put on a nervous smile. Why did he always make her blush?

"I'm fine" she answered. "Just thinking. It's not important." Turning, she said. "I've gotta go now."

"Hey, wait a sec" Kish smirked, cunningly. "…Listen. About the wish… you want hold it… Tart mentioned you already did once but you messed it up." He chuckled. "You wanna try again though?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate. She didn't care about rules. "Sure!" The two made tere way to the basement.

_________________________________________________________________________

After hanging with Pudding, Tart returned upstairs and into the room where Pai was bunking in. However, he did his best to hide his happiness and joy that he's just got to talk to her.

Strolling casually in, Tart saw Pai was staring at his laptop, doing some sort of research doubtless. "What's with all that junk?" Tart asked, leaping on the bed. Pai did not answer, only continued to glare at the screen. His hands were clenched, his eyes were narrowed and his mouth still.

Tart sat up. "Yo, dude! Answer me, already. Whatcha doing?"

Slowly… and with alarm hiding in Pai's eyes… he turned slowly to look at Tart. Now Tart looked worried to.

"What is it?" Rapidly, Tart jumped to his feet and ran over. "What's the problem? Tell me!"

Swallowing silently and uncomfortably, Pai finally responded. "Tart… we have… a _major_ dilemma on our hands… something beyond our repair… anyone's repair…except…The wish's…"

_________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo's face was lit up with bliss when Kish slowly pulled the Wish out from it's hiding place…

Kish held it even more skillfully than Tart or Pai – as if he were trained. It was as gorgeous as it was before… only the way Kish held it… so delicately…

Grinning, Kish slowly came over to Ichigo – very close. Presently, she didn't mind. Naturally, she DID blush though. "You want to hold it now…?" he asked, softly. Ichigo nodded. Bewilderingly, Kish stepped _behind_ her and chuckled. "Don't make any sudden movements, 'kay?"

Ichigo's blush deepened as she felt Kish's body against hers now and, gently, hoped his arms over her head with the wish in his hands. Ichigo saw him stop at about her chest. Actually, she could feel the glow warming her front.

Breathing into her ear, Kish smirked. "Okay… put your hands out." As Kish moved closer so he was looking at her from over her shoulder, Ichigo laid her hands out under the wish. Then she heard him sneer. "Come on, kitten. If you want to hold this thing without it escaping, try to focus."

Ichigo did so, her breathing steady as Kish transferred it into her palms. Slightly, he pulled her into him further so he could slowly settle The Wish in her hands.

Cheeks burning, Ichigo watched as Kish's hands were placed over her own small hands. His voice was tranquil and warming when he spoke. "…There… now… concentrate…" Kish could see as she was able to handle it better, she was focusing more. "…Good…"

Eyes locked on it, Ichigo wondered. Although this time she didn't drift to far off in her daydream. This thing really would bring Masaya. It was sweet of Kish to let her hold it again… even though he probably wasn't aware what she was thinking about. She wanted to bring Masaya back from where ever he was. With this she could. …Or couldn't she…? Her lips would let her speak the wish… but after hearing how crucial it was that this was their weapon - their ONLY weapon… would her conscience let her take it? She was tired of feeling guiltily… stealing would only make her feel worse. All she needed was hope… hope that they could defeat Hanison and THEN search for Masaya. But… could she wait…?

Ichigo's thoughts groaned. She kept twitching back and fourth. How could she decide?

"Looks like you've got the hang of it…" smiled Kish as he moved his hands off hers. Surprising her, Kish kissed her cheek which caused her to loose all concentration. Acting directly, Kish leaped in the air and grabbed the wish. Gazing down at her with loving eyes, he smirked. "Or maybe not."

Blushing furiously, she shouted. "Kish! Knock it off!"

Laughing, Kish tossed swooped down. Handing her the wish again, he laughed. Then he disappeared. Ichigo groaned. "He's such a perverted– a perverted-" Ichigo couldn't think of the word. "A Perverted KISH!"

"Ichigo!" called Pudding. Suddenly, the door at the top of the steps opened. Light poured in and Ichigo saw Pudding, Mint and Lettuce at the top. "Have you seen Tart, I wanted to play-"

Gasping, Pudding said. "Ichigo – what are you doing with the wish?"

Mint cast her an odd look, almost untrustworthy. Inside, it made Ichigo want to disappear.

"I was just looking at it…" she muttered, her eyes looking to the side. She'd have to come back later to look at it. But why would she? Was she going to take it? Was she… really going to steal it…? Repeating what she had said before, Ichigo said. "…I was just… looking…"

**Warning! The next chapter is REALLY important! Something BIG happens! Stick around and find out what! So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! …Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 7

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Eyes locked on it, Ichigo wondered. Although this time she didn't drift to far off in her daydream. This thing really would bring Masaya. It was sweet of Kish to let her hold it again… even though he probably wasn't aware what she was thinking about. She wanted to bring Masaya back from where ever he was. With this she could. …Or couldn't she…? Her lips would let her speak the wish… but after hearing how crucial it was that this was their weapon - their ONLY weapon… would her conscience let her take it? She was tired of feeling guiltily… stealing would only make her feel worse. All she needed was hope… hope that they could defeat Hanison and THEN search for Masaya. But… could she wait…? _

_Ichigo's thoughts groaned. She kept twitching back and fourth. How could she decide?_

_"Looks like you've got the hang of it…" smiled Kish as he moved his hands off hers. Surprising her, Kish kissed her cheek which caused her to loose all concentration. Acting directly, Kish leaped in the air and grabbed the wish. Gazing down at her with loving eyes, he smirked. "Or maybe not."_

_Blushing furiously, she shouted. "Kish! Knock it off!"_

_Laughing, Kish tossed swooped down. Handing her the wish again, he laughed. Then he disappeared. Ichigo groaned. "He's such a perverted– a perverted-" Ichigo couldn't think of the word. "A Perverted KISH!"_

_"Ichigo!" called Pudding. Suddenly, the door at the top of the steps opened. Light poured in and Ichigo saw Pudding, Mint and Lettuce at the top. "Have you seen Tart, I wanted to play-" _

_Gasping, Pudding said. "Ichigo – what are you doing with the wish?"_

_Mint cast her an odd look, almost untrustworthy. Inside, it made Ichigo want to disappear. _

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

Tart was nearly ready to burst from anticipation. Jumping up and down, he shouted. "Pai, will you just tell me already! I'm dying – DYING!"

His eyes fierce with defensive sorrow, Pai spoke up. "…At the moment is not a decent time to speak of dying… with all the trauma the two of us have experienced these last few days I yearned to here nothing in common of death…yet I have…"

At once, Tart realized Pai meant serious business. Though with him, it was always serious news or updates. His voice shaking, Tart asked. "What is it?"

"Aoyama… he's… dead…"

"What!" Tart's voice filled with astonishment rather than grief. It wasn't possible. People just didn't die like that. "P-Pai – what are you talking about? It… can't be true!"

Bowing his head, Pai went solemnly on. "… Mew Ichigo presented me with some statistics on his disappearance… including which aircraft he embarked upon and at what time…" Tart's eyes widened. Noticing it, Pai nodded. "You remember… that night…? We picked up a ship – an army ship of Hanison's. It departed from our planet… heading toward Earth." Turning his head back to the computer, he went on. "Kish and I followed, curious at what she was doing. There was a plane flying over the ocean. When we attempted to contact you at base, it cut me off. Kish and I guessed it was an EMP - a power outage of all electronics within 100 mile radius. You and I knew it was Hanison but before he could figure anything out… she… she… destroyed the plane…"

Pai remembered it perfectly – the plane exploding into flames then nose diving into the sea… Kish and him had tried, unseen to Hanison, to find a way to help the people… but it was impossible… none of them couldn't have possibly survived…

Tart felt sick now, remembering when Kish and Pai returned to tell him what had happened that night. His voice shivered. "P-Pai… M-Masaya… h-he was… was… on that plane…"

"Yes…" Pai answered. "My facts were affirmed when you entered the room a moment ago. The plane Kish and I saw… it matched the info Mew Ichigo gave me…"

Quickly, thoughts and questions whizzed around Tart's head. "But the EMP – electric magnetic pulse… why… what was the point of it…?"

Rubbing his sweaty forehead, Pai sighed. "To enable the radio controllers to hear the pilot's report that they were going to crash… She disabled it all…"

Tart asked more. "But Pudding told me England was a big city that was really organized! Wouldn't they realize one of their flights never came?"

"I've researched England… apparently it is a huge, famous place that many smile upon. I've learned it is a major ant hill – overflowing with an immense amount of Earth's population. A place like that must have countless flights coming and going… maybe they just missed it. But knowing Hanison she doubtless shaped out some sly scheme to enable the radio directors in England to simply loose track of the plane…"

Sighing again, Pai leaned back in his chair. "…What I don't understand is why Hanison would obliterate that aircraft… What does she hope to gain by it…?"

Sitting back onto the bed, his head still lowered, Tart asked. "What are we going to tell the hag…?"

Directly, the alarmed Pai stood to his feet. Meeting a gaze with his friend, Tart's head flung upward. His eyes overtake with worry, Pai started. "…Oh no…"

"What!" shouted Tart, even more freaked out now.

"Mew Ichigo" he replied, without delay. "The Wish. You remember the look in her eyes… when she was holding it?" Tart nodded. "Did you identify with what look it was…?" Shaking his head, tart listened wide eyed and ears all the way. "It was the look of temptation. I observed it at once but said nothing."

Tart repeated it, confused. "Temptation?"

"It's too much of a torture as well of a risk to us all. That Wish is our one weapon. Ichigo desires, uncontrollably, to use it to-" Pai was cut off by Tart who understood now.

"Find Masaya! To make him appear because she doesn't know he's… he's…" Tart shook the thought of. "We can't let her use it!"

Summarizing what was next, Pai replied. "If Mew Ichigo applies it to transport Masaya back then the one wish will be denied as well gone – it doesn't bring back those who have been unjustly killed. This means murder. That is the Wish's one weakness. Murder is uncontrollable - anyone has that power to commit it …but an accidental death is obviously unplanned. If Ichigo uses that Wish… we will lose the battle against Hanison… "

Tart's voice was rising with horror. "You think she'll use the Wish? You think she already has?"

Pai stood up and was about to speak when she heard Mint and Lettuce walking past, through the hall. "I wonder what Ichigo was doing down there alone with the Wish…" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know and I DON'T like it!" snapped Mint.

"Mint" breathed Lettuce, in surprise. "Ichigo is our leader. What are you saying? We have to trust her."

"I know that! I wasn't saying anything! I was only thinking – just like everyone else in this café. You can see it quite clearly… Ichigo misses Masaya… and she wants him back…"

"Ichigo was in the basement? _**Alone**_? With the _**Wish**_?" gasped Tart, panicking. "This is going too far! We can't keep it down there!"

Strolling over to the door, Pai shut it, secretly. "You are correct, Taruto. It is too much of a temptation for the girl - a persecution to her mind…"

"What are we going to do?" whispered Tart.

Folding his arms over his chest, Pai sighed, stressed. "There is only one thing to be done… we must remove the bait from the fish's grasp…"

_________________________________________________________________________

In her café room, Ichigo was unpacking her things when she heard Kishs shouting at her friends. "I'm NOT hungry! I'm WELL! Look at me!" Annoyed by the racket, Ichigo slammed her suitcase and made her way for Kish's room.

When she entered she saw Lettuce holding a tray of lunch items, Pudding with a thermometer and Mint with – well, she wasn't helping.

"Get lost! I'm NOT dying! I'm NOT hungry! And I APSOLUTELY do NOT have a fever!"

All the girls turned to see Ichigo in the door way, glaring at Kish. At once, he smirked and faked poorly. "Ohh… I'm dying, Kitten. I'm so sick. Nurse me back to health…"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Kish, you need to eat."

He tried to hide his smirk beneath his moaning faking but it was impossible. "…Yes, please… I'm so hungry. Feed me, honey. Feed me with the taste of your mouth-watering kisses."

Ichigo's cheeks flared and Pudding giggled, thinking it was romantic. Lettuce was blushing as well, feeling awkward and Mint just watched Ichigo, curiously.

"You can eat yourself" she snapped. "Once you get hungry enough you will." Turning, Ichigo smirked at his childless and left the room.

"Here ya go, Kisshu!" giggled Pudding. "Here's your food!"

Kish rolled his eyes. "Oh brother…" he muttered.

_______________________________________________________________________

Alone, Ichigo stared at the Wish in the dark downstairs basement. She was sitting on the opposite side of the room of it but her eyes were hooked on it. She couldn't bear to look away.

Sighing, Ichigo got up and went over toward it. Skillfully, and the way Kishs showed her, Ichigo picked it up. Glittering, Ichigo smiled at the warmth that it pumped into her blood. It made her relax.

Staring deeply into it, she sighed again. Maybe… this was it… Maybe… maybe she would use the Wish for… finding where Masaya was…

Rubbing her hands along the ball of heavy mist in her palms, she felt her arms strain. Maybe… maybe _MAYBE_ wasn't an option anymore. Inhaling, she squinted her eyes to gaze deeper into the magical orb. Every single memory of Masaya filled her head. Memories were powerful things – happy memories were soothing… but bad memories… they were powerful…

"Masaya…" Ichigo muttered, lost in her thoughts. As Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered over her starry, pink eyes, she calmed her breathing and gripped the Wish tighter. Wasn't this how people made wishes? Ichigo knew it was time… She was ready to make her Wish…

**TA-DA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Where it talks about memories… its important…. (evil giggles)**


	9. Chapter 8

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**________________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Alone, Ichigo stared at the Wish in the dark downstairs basement. She was sitting on the opposite side of the room of it but her eyes were hooked on it. She couldn't bear to look away._

_Sighing, Ichigo got up and went over toward it. Skillfully, and the way Kishs showed her, Ichigo picked it up. Glittering, Ichigo smiled at the warmth that it pumped into her blood. It made her relax. _

_Staring deeply into it, she sighed again. Maybe… this was it… Maybe… maybe she would use the Wish for… finding where Masaya was…_

_Rubbing her hands along the ball of heavy mist in her palms, she felt her arms strain. Maybe… maybe MAYBE wasn't an option anymore. Inhaling, she squinted her eyes to gaze deeper into the magical orb. Every single memory of Masaya filled her head. Memories were powerful things – happy memories were soothing… but bad memories… they were powerful…_

_"Masaya…" Ichigo muttered, lost in her thoughts. As Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered over her starry, pink eyes, she calmed her breathing and gripped the Wish tighter. Wasn't this how people made wishes? Ichigo knew it was time… She was ready to make her Wish…_

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

"Masaya…" Ichigo breathed, overwhelmed when she saw his face. As he came closer, he took her hands and frowned. "Oh Masaya… I was so… so worried…" Ichigo eyes filled with tears she didn't know how to explain what she was and had felt.

"Ichigo…" Masaya whispered. "There's something you need to know… I… I'm not really here…"

Ichigo's gasp was dainty and light as she pulled back, tears continuing to avalanche down her flushed cheeks. "…W-what do you… mean?"

Moving back close with an appropriate warning, he tried to calm her down. Holding her, he replied. "I'm not here… I'm gone… Ichigo…"

"N-no!" Ichigo cried, choking back her tears.

"I can't stay because… because it doesn't work for me to come back, Ichigo…"

Ichigo let out a scream as Masaya faded like dust into the air. "MASAYA!" she cried.

Jumping to sit up, Ichigo realized it was a dream. Here heart was pounding from the nightmare… her eyes wet from crying in her sleep. As Ichigo wiped her eyes, her vision became clearer. It was morning now. The sun was pouring through the window of her café bed room.

Sighing, Ichigo thought about yesterday evening. What did Masaya mean… it didn't work to bring him back…? Whatever, it didn't matter. After all, it _WAS_ only a dream. But last night she realized something… stealing the Wish was purely wrong. Finally, she had decided and made her decision. Ichigo did _NOT_ steal the one source that would assist them in fighting Hanison.

As Ichigo climbed out of bed, she looked herself over in the mirror. Time to wake up, shower and dress.

By the way, why was it so quiet…? She didn't see any of her friends talking…

After she had finished her hygiene, Ichigo made her way toward the stairs. On her way, her ears perked at the conversation she heard downstairs.

"Ichigo wouldn't do it!" Mint snapped, enraged.

"But Mint, you were… well... I mean… you were saying just yesterday how Ichigo seemed enticed by the Wish."

Rudely, Mint barked back. "I was talking – like everyone – but I wasn't accusing her of doing it!" As she raised her chin proudly, she replied. "Ichigo didn't steal the Wish!" Ichigo gasped. They were accusing her of theft? But she didn't take it.

Pai's question dumfounded them all. "If Ichigo didn't take it… then I ask where it is."

Ryou sighed and looked at his friend, Keiichiro for help. He had none to give. "Well someones not being truthful and for once I believe the aliens. Why would they give us the Wish then steal it? It wouldn't make sense."

Hurt and angry that Ichigo, her secret hero as well as Zakuro, was being convicted of theft, Mint snapped. "Well maybe the aliens are planning something!"

"Or maybe Ichigo is…" Zakuro answered which shocked them all. Ichigo's heart picked up speed.

"…O-Onee-sama…" breathed Mint. "What are you saying?"

Standing up straight, Zakuro went on but kept her dark eyes away from her listeners. "…We're all aware of how much Ichigo loves Masaya… she'll do anything to get him back… I'm not accusing her of treachery… Ichigo wouldn't do that. All I'm saying is… it could have lured her in by its power. All of us have people we care about… when something happens to them, don't we all wish in our heads that it wouldn't of? But what we have in this café is the power to make a wish really come true. The Wish… it would be understandable if she had taken it…"

The girls, Ryou and Keiichiro all felt defeated by Zakuro's speech. Her points were true. Maybe… maybe Ichigo had stolen the Wish…

As Tart looked cautiously around them, he spoke softly. "…Then I guess it's true… Ichigo stole the Wish…"

Kish's golden gaze narrowed tightly, obvious suspicion in his eyes as he studied his two friends. Before he could speak, he caught a glimpse of Ichigo on the stairs.

Angered and hurt, Ichigo came down the stairs. All of them turned at once, an awkward, untrustworthy feeling floating between them. Ichigo tried to shove the gas like feeling away from her senses that made her ill but failed.

Her tone full of injure, Ichigo's voice was shivering as if she were about to cry. "…So this is it…?" she squeaked. "…You're all accusing me of robbery…?" Infuriated, Mint lowered her head but kept silent. Looking around them, she asked in a tone of need for defending. "Lettuce?" Ashamed, Lettuce looked down, tears flooding her eyes. She was torn. "What about you Pudding?" Fidgeting nervously, Pudding turned away.

Inhaling deeper and attempting to fight back tears, Ichigo breathed mousey. "Ryou – Keiichiro. I'm the leader of this team! I wouldn't take it!"

"Are you sure…?" asked Tart, _pretending_ to feel let down. "Pudding says you really care about that Masaya guy… maybe even enough to steal…"

Ichigo's eyes flooded with tears. "Do you have _ANY_ idea what's I've been through lately? Masaya has gone missing and I have _no_ idea if he's alright! And now my team is turning against me – thinking I stole from them? Why are you all turning against me?"

Steeping up and in front of Ichigo, as if her friends were beasts, Kish snapped at them. "I don't know about them but I'm certainly not!"

Helplessly, Ichigo stared at Kish, astonishment taking her face over as she was guarded behind him. "Hate to break it to you all but the only thing you've got against my kitten is circumstantial evidence. Sure, it's pretty obvious Ichigo is desperate to see that tree huger but still. It's true the Wish could have tempted her to steel, maybe she thought about it but I know, with all lot of thinking, no matter how dense Ichigo is, she wouldn't of taken it" he hissed sharply. Grinning slightly, Kish tossed Ichigo a smirk and found her blushing. "You all know as well as I do that Ichigo sucks at lying. Believe me; we'd be able to tell from her mood if she had stolen the Wish."

As his gaze turned back to the others it went hatefully dark. Especially on Pai and Tart. "There for my kitty-cat didn't steal it. Case closed." His eyes burning at those two, he snapped. "So quit accusing her of something until you actually have proof. As for now, scatter and stop huddling in groups to gossip about Ichigo behind her back."

Kish spun around and wrapped his arm around her waist so he could pull her close and whisper in her ear. "Man," he smirked, quietly. "You sure are hard to defend. Can't stay out of trouble for an instant, can ya?"

Ichigo was too in shock to blush or realize Kish was rubbing against her. Confused, Ichigo whimpered and ran out of the room toward the kitchen.

As well confused WHAT to believe, Mint stormed out with the worried about her Pudding and Lettuce on her heels. Quietly, Zakuro departed from the situation.

"Come on…" Keiichiro told Ryou. The two slowly left for the basement, leaving th tree aliens.

Angry yet juvenile eyes fixed on his two partners, Kish hissed. "I'll deal with you two later" he told them. "Right now I've got a kitten to catch." Soundlessly, Kish strode out to find Ichigo.

_________________________________________________________________________

In the dark café kitchen, Ichigo was fidgeting with one of the menus in her small hands. She was furious - her expression showed this. How could they not believe her? She _DID'NT_ take it. Yet all the arrows pointed at her. How could she lead a team in to battle when none of them had trust in her? None one but –

"Kitten?" Kish asked. Seeing she was in the kitchen, he stepped quietly in. Calmly, Kish went to the opposite side of the counter so they were facing each other. His face full of concern, he asked. "…You okay?"

Stroking her forehead, frustratingly, she replied. "Other than my team hating me, I'm great!" Her tone was rich with sarcasm.

Slyly smirking, Kish answered. "So nothing's troubling my kitty, is it?" Playfully, Kish leaped up onto the counter and climbed closer in her face.

Blushing, she said. "No, I'm fine. 100% fine."

"100% liar. I old you suck at it." he grinned as his eyes increased their glow. Embarrassed, Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out. Smiling, he chuckled. "Aww! How cute."

Ichigo snapped back, though at first she couldn't help but stammer. "What is it you want? A confession? I thought you believed I didn't take it!"

Rolling his eyes, Kish grinned. "I do. What I'm talking about is that you're all confused. Why?"

Still blushing, she replied. "…Because… because… well… I just didn't think you'd believe me…"

Leaning back into tap her lips, Kish answered. "You're a naughty kitty, but you're not a thief. You screw up a lot… but that's what I like about you - your stupidity. As for your appearance such as…" Kish trailed off as he leaped off the counter so he was on her side. Pulling her close and resting his hands on her arched, tiny back, he smirked. "…Your _body_… and _face_… and the way you _move_… that makes you a _perfectionist_."

Her cheeks flaming, she spluttered. "Well I'm not that great!"

At once, Kish's grin widened. Playfully, he asked. "Really? You think you're not that cute?"

"Well… I… eh…" Lost, Ichigo's blush deepened. Kish laughed at her.

"Suck up your modesty, honey. Be grateful. You're the most adorable creature out there." Leaning in, Kish kissed the awestruck girl softly on the cheek. Slowly, he felt her hand touch his cheek. It wasn't treating; in fact, Kish didn't know what it was. Moving out, he whispered. "Well? Aren't you going to kick, scream or scratch me? Because if you don't in the next few seconds I can promise I'll kidnap you _right_ and _right_ now. I'll take us somewhere very… _private_…"

At once, Ichigo pulled out. "I… I have to go!" turning, she got ready to run out and was nearly gone when she stopped in the door way. Slowly, looking back, she said. "…Kish?"

Kish chuckled. "Yeah, honey?"

"Uh… about believing me… thanks…" Ichigo left.

**YAY! This was a fun chapter to write. Hey, and it was another quick update. Happy? Hopefully. So, did you like it? GO KISH! WA-WHOOOO!!!! I'll try and update again soon, okay? Pease review! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**________________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Leaning back into tap her lips, Kish answered. "You're a naughty kitty, but you're not a thief. You screw up a lot… but that's what I like about you - your stupidity. As for your appearance such as…" Kish trailed off as he leaped off the counter so he was on her side. Pulling her close and resting his hands on her arched, tiny back, he smirked. "…Your body… and face… and the way you move… that makes you a perfectionist." _

_Her cheeks flaming, she spluttered. "Well I'm not that great!"_

_At once, Kish's grin widened. Playfully, he asked. "Really? You think you're not that cute?"_

_"Well… I… eh…" Lost, Ichigo's blush deepened. Kish laughed at her._

_"Suck up your modesty, honey. Be grateful. You're the most adorable creature out there." Leaning in, Kish kissed the awestruck girl softly on the cheek. Slowly, he felt her hand touch his cheek. It wasn't treating; in fact, Kish didn't know what it was. Moving out, he whispered. "Well? Aren't you going to kick, scream or scratch me? Because if you don't in the next few seconds I can promise I'll kidnap you right and right now. I'll take us somewhere very… private…"_

_At once, Ichigo pulled out. "I… I have to go!" turning, she got ready to run out and was nearly gone when she stopped in the door way. Slowly, looking back, she said. "…Kish?"_

_Kish chuckled. "Yeah, honey?"_

_"Uh… about believing me… thanks…" Ichigo left._

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

In there room, Pai and Tart were felt like two children waiting to be punished. Finally, the moment arrived. Vortexing, Kish materialized before them, irritation overtaking his expression.

As his hands clenched deeply, he moved in a cold manor toward them. His voice was sharp and full of vulgar. "You think I can't catch on to your game?" he snapped, coming up to them. "I've known you two for as long as I can remember. I can tell when you two aren't being truthful! Care to explain what the hell was going on down there? Damn it, I _KNOW_ she didn't take the Wish! Well then where is it?"

Standing, Pai walked over to him. "What privileges have you to handle us as if slaves - in that adult like manor you play to be?"

Kish jolted up in the taller alien's face, countering. "What rights have _**YOU**_ to frame Ichigo?!"

Following there example but, Tart stood up. However, he stood to end the fight, not worsen it. "We had our reason, Kish."

Kish's flaming eyes struck at Tart. "Reasons! Like we had reasons for coming to earth to take it a year ago? Reasons like those? Well don't bother if they're as sick as our quest to retake Earth by awakening that demon of a god, Deep Blue!"

There was awkward silence. They had all forgot about the Deep Blue topic. Hanison had said some crazy comment about Deep Blue's resurrection. Nonsense is what it all was.

Kish grumbled, recoiling slowly with the same burning eyes of annoyance. His voice calmer but still with despite, he asked. "…What reasons…?"

Tart and Pai exchanged glances. Speaking up, Pai stated. "We cannot take you under our wing of secrecy until you assure us you will be forever quiet upon the topic."

Curious, Kish asked. "What kind of secret?"

Sheepishly, Tart sat back down. Replying, he said. "It concerns the hag."

Perking, Kish's ears lifted and eyes glittered with anticipation. "Koneko-chan? What about her? It's not about injuries is it? Tell me!"

Pai did not relinquish. "Only if you swear to not speak of it" he reminded. "Not even to the one it regards – Mew Ichigo…"

Kish hissed, irritated. Finally, he did agree. "…_Fine_… I won't talk…"

Promptly, Pai cut back in, warning in his voice. "Kisshu… let me first inform you that once you know it will be a grave burden for you to lock inside. Not another soul could know of it. You must rarely even speak of it to Tart and I. Are you convinced you truly desire to know…?" Positive, Kish nodded.

Tart let out a very loud sight and threw himself back on the bed, overwhelmed.

I was then Pai spoke. "Kisshu… you remember when Hanison attacked that plane, the one you and I saw…?" Kish nodded. As Pai's eyes moved downward, he answered. "…That aircraft… Aoyama… he was on it…"

Honestly, Tart had expected Kish to jump for joy but then quickly pushed the thoughtless though aside. It was true Kish didn't like Masaya… but Kish wasn't heartless, was he?

Kish's eyes were unreadable. He said nothing. All he did was stare at his two partners for some time. He was in secret shock. He HATED Masaya but now he was dead? Things like that just didn't happen to guys like Masaya. He was perfect – he had a perfect life. But there was nothing perfect about being murdered…

After awhile, Kish whispered. "…What…? He… he's dead…?"

Pai replied. "I'm disturbed to say so…"

Now questions were boiling madly in Kish's blood. "Why? What is Hanison trying to do? What about Ichigo? How does this connect with the Wish? "

Pai gave no words regarding Kish to calm down. He knew he had a right to be… what ever it was he was feeling. Not even Kish knew himself. Half of him was aching with sorrow for Ichigo and the other half was screaming at him to go make out with her. She was fare game no – HIS and HIS alone. No one could take her.

Pai went on, grimly. "We do not know why Hanison could have done it – nor what she had hoped to gain. All the more, this would lesson her chances of reawaking Deep Blue. Without Masaya how could she hope to do so? As for the EMP we experienced that night when the plane was… so heartlessly obliterated… it was so all air stations would lose track of the plane."

"Regarding the Wish… Ichigo found it an attraction… She believed it could bring back Masaya… who she… thinks is missing…"

Kish felt a sting inside, his heart aching that the pain she would feel if Ichigo found out. However, Kish did catch on. "…And you can't bring back a person who has been murdered… it's the one thing the Wish can't perform..." Sighing, he muttered. "I know…"

Tart sat up, biting his lip with a depressing face on. "So Pai and I stole it to get it off of Ichigo's mind. We have it in this room, hidden. But we had to frame Ichigo because she was the most logical person…"

Though he was upset, Kish snapped. "Do you have any idea how unfair that is to her? You've shaken a very close bound between her and her friends and I hope to god you haven't broken it! Ichigo needs her friends! Especially right now seeing that bastard… that..." Kish loosened up his hate, trying to be slightly respectful to the murdered tree huger, "…Seeing that Masaya is dead…"

Pai stood. "You swore you wouldn't tell her."

"I did!" he barked, fiercely. Hissing lowly, he went on. "I won't say anything… but she's got to find out eventually, right…? I mean, we all agreed to help her look for Masaya after we beat Hanison. What are you going to do? Did you even work out a time period to how long you'd help my kitten? You going to search the world for a dead person forever? Well here's a news spark for you. …You _won't_ find him…"

Pai and Tart exchanged glances.

Considering he kept changing moods, Kish seemed confused. "…I _thought_ you knew _that_…" Walking over toward Pai and slowly moving up in his face, he said quietly, now with less hatred. "Where's the Wish?"

Pai nodded and lead him over toward the wall. Placing his hand on the smooth plaster, it soon pressed through it and pulled it out. "What do you want with it?"

"So I can have it in my company" he replied, his eyes narrowing, protectively. "The last thing I want is you guys planning something else without letting me know. This stays with me. And by the way, if you find out anything else let ME know, got it?"

Tart raised an eyebrow. "Anything about what?"

As Kish turned, he placed it at his chest. Slowly, Kish pushed it inside him. Only aliens had the ability to carry Wishes – male aliens, in fact. Beginning to walk away, Kish smirked very softly. "Anything about Masaya or Hanison. I want to know why she attacked that plane, what her project is and how she plans on resurrecting Deep Blue… whether he has a host or not…"

Pai asked. "Where are you going?"

Quickly, Kish replied before disappearing. "To be alone from everyone. For once I'd like it..."

___________________________________________________________________________

Hours past after that talk. Bored yet stressful, all the girls were all standing around in the kitchen. Slowly, they would all look at each other, expecting the other to speak. However, know one would for along while.

Fidgeting with a fork, Mint eyed her colorful comrades, suspiciously. All the colors. Although, not seeing bright pink secretly distressed her. They weren't whole. Finally, Mint's dainty hand that squeezed the fork, relentlessly, slammed against the counter. Immediately, everyone looked at her surprised.

"I've had enough of this! Ichigo couldn't have taken it! For once that green alien guy, Kish, is right about something. Ichigo's conscience would stop her from stealing it!"

"Well then who stole it?" asked Ryou, frustrated.

"I don't know and I don't care! But I can't stand this! I don't know about you all but _**I'm**_ going to talk to her! We don't know who stole it but we know Ichigo most certainly did not! If Ichigo didn't take it that's all I need to know!"

Raising her chin, proudly, as if _SHE_ were leader, Mint asked. "Who's with me?"

After a glance at each other, the girls smiled and chorused. "ALL OF US!"

Leaving, the girls crowded out, pushing shoving. Ryou threw his head back, glancing at Keiichiro. "How dumb can girls get? We need to know who took it!"

Smiling, Keiichiro corrected him. "What we really need to do is stick together. These battles against Hanison will be hard. There for trust in one another is crucial."

Ryou sighed again but soon understood. "Alright…"

_________________________________________________________________________

The time Ryou had got upstairs, the girl were acting like there usual selves - bickering yet friends again. Rolling his eyes, and convinced he'd never understand them, the blond left.

Walking down the hall, Ryou was surprised when Tart and Pai came flying out of there room with worry. "Whoa, what is it?" he asked.

When the girls heard the two aliens storm out of there room, the came as wel into the hall, puzzlement on there face.

"Hey - What's going on?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile. Seeing she had just been chatting with her friends, she was back to her peppy self.

Tart's wide eyes alarmed Pudding.

"It's Kish!" shouted Tart, flustering and trembling with nerves. He couldn't keep still. Ichigo's eyes widened as Tart went on. "He left hours ago to be alone and we can't find him now! We tried contacting him but- but-! He's not answering! What if Hanison found him? We have to go look for him! Pai and Tart have know way of tracking him! Because we spread all our scents across Tokyo we've fallen for a stupid trap - our own! She must have planned this all out! We told you she's smart!"

Ryou tried to stay calm. Curious, he asked. "About how many scent samples did you spread?"

Pai replied, quickly. "Maybe twenty-five or thirty."

Taking action, Ryou spoke. "Alright, everyone. Split up and search each location. Pai and I will give you the alien tracking devices. Once you find Kish at one of these sites, contact us immediately and don't make any unnecessary moves. Understand?"

They all nodded, ready.

Nodding himself, Ryou shouted. "Alright, everyone - downstairs! We've got find Kish! Move out!"

**Next cliffhanger! Hope you liked. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**________________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_"Hey - What's going on?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile. Seeing she had just been chatting with her friends, she was back to her peppy self. _

_Tart's wide eyes alarmed Pudding. _

_"It's Kish!" shouted Tart, flustering and trembling with nerves. He couldn't keep still. Ichigo's eyes widened as Tart went on. "He left hours ago to be alone and we can't find him now! We tried contacting him but- but-! He's not answering! What if Hanison found him? We have to go look for him! Pai and Tart have know way of tracking him! Because we spread all our scents across Tokyo we've fallen for a stupid trap - our own! She must have planned this all out! We told you she's smart!"_

_Ryou tried to stay calm. Curious, he asked. "About how many scent samples did you spread?"_

_Pai replied, quickly. "Maybe twenty-five or thirty." _

_Taking action, Ryou spoke. "Alright, everyone. Split up and search each location. Pai and I will give you the alien tracking devices. Once you find Kish at one of these sites, contact us immediately and don't make any unnecessary moves. Understand?"_

_They all nodded, ready. _

_Nodding himself, Ryou shouted. "Alright, everyone - downstairs! We've got find Kish! Move out!"_

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

Hanison screamed an attack at the injured Kish. "Mint Arrow!" He was just able to avoid it with his slow dodge. Kish was tired and weak but as well angry at Hanison.

Hanison was different now. Usually she was passionate in her relentless attacks but her tempter was calm and cool. However, she could no longer contain her energy – her zest for killing the mews and the tree aliens that turned against Deep Blue.

Kish grunted, exhausted, and beaten inside. Panting, he noticed Hanison smirking. He'd never seen her do that before.

Kishs' weary eyes looked around his surroundings that he had come to, hoping to be alone - a wooded mountain. So much for being alone though. Instead, Hanison found him and for quite some time had been relentlessly abusing him…

"Ready to die?" she asked, hissing.

Kish smirked, rubbing away the blood that trickled down from a wound at his eyebrow. "Damn, your lines are rotten, you knew that?" She hissed when he stood up straight. "I'm not ready to give up. Not until you give me answers!"

She snapped back, clicking her tongue. "Answers? What kind f answers?"

Kishs' eyes filled with a strange furry. "Why did you destroy that plane? Were you aware you killed that nasty tree huger? How are you going to reawaken Deep Blue with out him? Masaya is Deep Blue's host!"

"Was" she corrected, licking her lips. As her eyebrows rose, Hanison's black orbs for eyes decreased there light. "You want answers? Fine, it couldn't hurt to spill several beans. It's not like it will do my plan any damage." She hissed once more. "I will tell you some, then."

Ears listening intently, Kish glared at her as she sat in the air.

Folding her arms over her full chest, she crossed her tall, slender legs. "May attention, you" she snapped. "I never, ever said Deep Blue would need the same host to arise. All I mentioned was that Deep Blue is _**ALIVE**_ and his spirit was searching the human planet, Earth, for a new host. Now I am informed through dreams he has already found that host. As for whom it is, I am presently unsure. However, I will discover shortly."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" growled Kish while still panting. "As we said before, it would take 3,000,000 years for Deep Blue to reawaken!"

"Who is a smart boy?" she praised though in a despiteful tone. "You are. It makes me wonder why you betrayed Deep Blue. Were you so dim-witted then?" Kish held his blades severely and directed them at her with treating look. Laughing at him, she spoke. "If you want more information then lower your guard."

Kish barked back, fiercely. "I would no sooner trust flames not to burn me!"

Now a look of sinister illness came up upon her face. Tilting her head to the side, she perced her black lips, evilly. However, she kept speaking. "You and your two aliens are correct. It would take exactly 3,000,000 years for Deep Blue to reawaken. For the first six or seven years Deep Blue would have to find a body and then take possession over it. He must have control of each and every segment of the body. He must act as fungus, molding onto every part of your insides. He must grow. Once that is over it is only a matter of settlement. He must rest, recover within you. Then the time comes after the 3,000,000 where he can fully awaken. Still," she continued, darkly. "Seeing it would take so long for him to awaken and that we cannot live that long, the fungus transfers through that families body. Like Masaya's mother, it must have some how been passed to her and then, when giving birth to Masaya, it was woven into him."

Interested, Kish asked. "Still, that doesn't answer my question. 3,000,000 years don't pass overnight, Hanison! You'll be dead long before the new Deep Blue can reawaken by his host!"

She smiled for the first time in awhile. "Ahh… but you are wrong. Understand that this is where my 'project' comes in. Curious?" she questioned. Kishs' eyes answered for him. "I am passing time as we speak…" Kish's yes widened, freaked. Now he believed she was a mad loony.

Kishs' voice was weak yet course as the words slithered through his clenched teeth. "…What?"

Hanison couldn't help but smile. "I am uniquely gifted, you remember?"

Taking a deep breath, she started. "What do you know about memories? Little? Well let me enlighten you at once. Memories are mighty things - everyone has them – millions of them. But within each memory is something very… remarkable. Time."

Kish glared, confusingly. Realizing, she explained more. "Time. Each memory is you recalling either a good or bad time. Each memory is filled with seconds, hours, years… a lot of time, you can imagine." As her eyes narrowed further, she continued on. "Did you know… that with each memory there are second…? Those second become minutes, which turn to hours. After that the hours become a day… which creates more days that become weeks. Finally, after all that, those weeks turn to many months…resulting in a year… ending in countless years…" As she began to float slightly higher and raise her chin, proudly, Hanison unfolded her arms. Her hands were places at her sides, tightly. "So you see, with my ultimate powers I can rape memories from minds and mold them _all_ into time!"

Kish was awestruck inside - shock mixed in with his weakness and soreness. It was all crazy – impossible. Howe could she be that powerful. Truly, Hanison was gifted.

Realizing his surprise, Hanison winced, delighted with her own ingenious work. "Aren't I amazing? Of course, you know the right answer." Her black eyes glowing, she hissed. "Now you know. But this is only a mere part of my plan. You think you are completely filled in with the knowledge of my plan? Well let me tell you that you are wrong."

"This is only the beginning. Yes, I have stolen memories from all on the alien planet. But everyday more memories are born. It's an endless resource. So I have taken an unbelievable amount of countless memories and molded them all into time. Having hold of it, I send the time down to Earth and to Deep Blue's waiting spirit. Actually, much time has already passed. All I have to do is make pass 3,000,000 years. Really… if this were all real time… you… me… and all of your little 'soon to be killed friends'… would all be _long_ dead…"

Feeling challenged, Kish hissed, glaring up at his demonic opponent. "…Then… _**dare**_ I ask… how much time has passed?"

With triumph, Hanison smiled…

__________________________________________________________________________

Concerned, Ichigo's pink eyes scanning the skies. It was slightly visible through the trees of the mountain.

Ichigo shivered, looking down at the mechanical device in her freezing hand. It was so cold on the mountain in the dead of winter. It didn't help either that she was dressed in her Mew clothes that reveled a lot. Her chest felt like it was going to freeze off.

As Ichigo pointed her tracker device in all direction, she sighed. "…Oh, Kish… where are you…?"

Instantly, thin green spikes laid across the mini screen of her tracker. Ichigo's eyes enlarged as a smile of hope appeared on her face. She had traveled to six different locations but this time Ichigo was sure. It had to be Kish. I had to be.

Ichigo took off like a cheetah, panting breathlessly as she dashed up the mountain, hopeful. The spikings were spiking even more now. She was close, yet the closer she got the higher the temperature raised. Finally, Ichigo reached a small cliff. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo made a leap and began to climb the short height. The moment she did, Ichigo saw it. quickly, she pulled out her phone to call in.

"You know all you need to know, traitor!" screamed Hanison, madly as she floated higher and her hands began to glow.

Ichigo saw Kish, looking pretty badly wounded, but holding his weapons tightly. Still, the way Kish was shaking Ichigo guessed he couldn't go on much longer.

"As for now, your fate awaits you, Kisshu! Not death but the afterwards – HELL!" Twisting her body, Hanison screamed her attack. "Hell Lance!"

Just as it was about to hit Kish, Ichigo reacted. "Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo's attack countered Hanison's and kept Kish safe.

In shock, Kish stared at his rescuer who stood as a shadow before his darkening eyes. "…Ichigo?" he whispered.

Ichigo's bright smile was seen over her shoulder when she turned to look at him. "Pai and Tart are on there way!"

Grunting a smirk, Kish replied. "I think I'd like it better if I was just you." Ichigo glared, blushing despite the moment.

"Ichigo!" shouted the other Mews in unison as they came running toward her. "Are you alright?"

Before Ichigo could respond, she heard Kish yell. Quickly, she spun around to see Hanison slice him with her knife across the back. Licked forward in the same area his back was carved into, Kish was thrown forward, falling roughly onto the icy ground. He murmured slightly and then fainted.

"Kish!" they all cried.

Quickly, Tart and Pai appeared, a frightened look on their faces when they saw Kish.

When an alien holds the Wish inside themselves they are able to keep safe except from one thing. When injured badly, the Wish will have to leave the body in order to be unharmed itself. Kish had known this and when Hanison began attacking him he tried to escape. However, she kept torturing him so he couldn't take the Wish away.

All the girls, who were unaware of why this was happening, watched in confessional horror as Kish's body stared to glow. At once, the light grew, exploding so none of them could see what was going on.

Ichigo covered her eyes and let out a scream. "What's going on?!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, the light disappeared and all of them saw it. The wish was floating in the middle of the rough circle all of them, including Hanison had formed.

Mint gasped. "Ichigo – it was Hanison who stole the Wish!" she accused. Pai and Tart hadn't any time to think about how lucky they were that the girls didn't see that Kish was the one who had the Wish. At least they had something untrue that they could believe now.

Hanison's eyes lit up with glory. The Wish. Maybe she could use it to bring back Deep Blue right away. Moaning, she began to drool. Hanison was mad.

"The Wish!" Ichigo screamed. "Quick – get it!"

Immediately, the girls reacted to Ichigo's command, screaming as they charged for it. Though they ignored Pai and Tart's yell, they heard them yell. "NO! Don't go toward it!"

Terrifying and confusing them all as they charged, a high-pitched, horror-filled scream sounded. It wasn't anyone of them – it was inhuman. Before any of them could stop to wonder what it was, a thick, black cloud engulfed them all.

Ichigo let out a scream, swiping at the unmoving cloud of darkness. "What is this?! What's going on?!"

_"What is this!" she thought, freaking out. "Why did Pai yell stop?! Is Kish alright?! The Wish?! Where is it? Who got it?"_

**One more, a cliffhanger! Okay, if you have any questions about Hanison's plan, you know, like how she molds memories into time, let me know. Maybe I cane explain it better personally. Yes, there are still many questions that haven't been answered. **

**The one question I can answer now that is unconnected to the story is about Hanison being able use the Mew's attack powers. I'll still mention it in the next chapter but it's just another one of Hanison's amazing talents. She can mimic attacks that others perform. **

**I'll try and update soon. Keep reviewing please and thanks for reading, everyone. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Mint gasped. "Ichigo – it was Hanison who stole the Wish!" she accused. Pai and Tart hadn't any time to think about how lucky they were that the girls didn't see that Kish was the one who had the Wish. At least they had something untrue that they could believe now. _

_Hanison's eyes lit up with glory. The Wish. Maybe she could use it to bring back Deep Blue right away. Moaning, she began to drool. Hanison was mad. _

_"The Wish!" Ichigo screamed. "Quick – get it!"_

_Immediately, the girls reacted to Ichigo's command, screaming as they charged for it. Though they ignored Pai and Tart's yell, they heard them yell. "NO! Don't go toward it!"_

_Terrifying and confusing them all as they charged, a high-pitched, horror-filled scream sounded. It wasn't anyone of them – it was inhuman. Before any of them could stop to wonder what it was, a thick, black cloud engulfed them all._

_Ichigo let out a scream, swiping at the unmoving cloud of darkness. "What is this?! What's going on?!"_

_"What is this!" she thought, freaking out. "Why did Pai yell stop?! Is Kish alright?! The Wish?! Where is it? Who got it?"_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

After hearing the cries and screams of her companions, the black fog was sucked away into the sky. Now it was a perfectly clear day.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Ichigo stumbled and stood up, trying to keep her balance. Everyone was getting up – Pai had already rushed over to the unconscious Kish who had the deep gash in his back. Looking around, Ichigo noticed two things – two things that brought meaningful thoughts into her mind. Hanison was gone, she had escaped. And the Wish was nowhere in sight.

Now the temptation was gone. Ichigo actually felt relived to know burden was lessoned. She felt stronger some how – happier… more alive. It was official that her quest on finding Masaya was now on hold. As for now, she was free. Free. What could that mean? She had been thinking of finding Masaya these last few days as a duty. Duty…

Zakuro's voice caught Ichigo's attention. "Ichigo…"

Turning, Ichigo's glossy pink strands of hair whirled when she faced her friends. She didn't know what to say. For the first time in awhile, she felt as if she could connect with her team. They were hers again.

Still, she had a lot of questions to ask. What was that scream? Did Hanison get the Wish? Where did she go? What did she tell Kish? Would…Kish be alright? And why had he been alright anyhow? He was deathly sick. How could someone recover so fast? And what could Hanison's project be…?

Ichigo's head ached and Zakuro caught on. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Come, Ichigo. We have to get back to the café. Let's go…"

__________________________________________________________________________

Lettuce sighed, placing her nervous hands in her lap. "I don't understand" she said. "What was that scream and black cloud…?"

Tarts napped slightly, surprising Lettuce. "Pai and I warned you all not to surround and jump it! You scared it!"

Mint smirked. "Scared it? I knew you were strange, being aliens, but I think this is pushing it! You're talking about the Wish as if it's a dog." Mocking them, she asked. "Is it housetrained?"

Tart stuck out his tongue at her. In return, Mint did the same.

Giving an explanation to Lettuce, Pai's mysterious eyes wee set peacefully on her. This caused her to blush slightly. "Let me inform you that the Wish is alive." Ichigo rolled her eyes, believing it bur annoyed that he never mentioned it before. "It lives like us all. Essentially, it is simply another species of water aliens that were blessed with phenomenal powers. There are, as I told you, only been five."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo asked. "So the scream…?"

"It was the Wish who let of the cloud and cry. Like many animals that I have studied in your world, it contains its own type of defense mechanism. This way it can get away. So if the Wish feels threatened, it will act quickly by protecting itself with cries and clouds of smoke."

Pudding preformed a cart real with a fancy round off rebound. Her arms still in the air, she shouted. "Like an octopus!"

Tart nodded. "Yeah! Exactly!"

Zakuro spoke up, leaned against the wall. "Isn't this a problem though? Our one weapon is gone and could possibly be in the hands of Hanison…"

Pudding leaped in the air, energetically. "We'll just have to get it back!"

"Gee, that sounds like fun…" muttered Mint, irritably.

Surprising them all, Pai spoke up once more. "You've all forgotten something extremely important." Surprised, they all looked at him. "…We don't know if Hanison captured the Wish herself. However, we will soon discover if she does. We are all aware of what she'd use it for – to directly bring back Deep Blue instead of performing her long scheme. Still, we are unsure of what that scheme is. Nonetheless, the point is …Hanison is unsure herself if _we_ have it _ourselves_. You can see that this is a vast leverage for us. Now we have the ability to deceive her…"

All the girl's eyes lit up with excitement. He was right. Smiling, Ichigo stood. "Pai's right. This is an excellent chance of winning against her." Everyone nodded, agreeing.

Raising her hand, Mint rolled her eyes. Everyone turned to look at her. "I hate to be 'put downer' but I have a question." Acknowledging her, Ichigo nodded as to tell her to go ahead. "About the project that Hanison has, is it true we really don't know anything?"

Tart replied as if to purposely annoy Mint. He was younger and wanted to bug her by rubbing it in that he had answers. "On our way to bringing Kish to the café, he stirred a little bit. Pai heard him grunt something about a 'project' and time. Once Kish wakes up, we're going to ask him."

Casting him a disgusted glance, she raised her chin. "Thank you, Mr. brainy but I wasn't asking you!" Tart rolled his eyes.

Sighing out of stress, seeing she was leading a team of seven, Ichigo started. "Well what do we know, Pai?"

Respectfully, Pai replied. "Somehow, she believes she will resurrect Deep Blue."

"But… we really all defeated him…" Lettuce sighed. "We all worked so hard. We killed him."

Pai reminded the girls of what Hanison had said the night she came to perswade him, Tart and Kish to join her.

_Flashback _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Turning, she sighed passionately. "Deep Blue…" she said softly, looking dazed. "Yes… yes he was killed. When you cleanse something it can seem clean to the eye… but sooner or later, infection will come again. Even if you can't see it. _

_You can kill germs, but they always return, no matter what. That is what Deep Blue is. A germ… an infection. You can cleanse and kill him all you want, but defeat is something that will never come to his spirit. So really it's a blessing for us. We'll never have to give up. We'll never know failure, we'll always win… in the end…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pai sighed as well, understanding that she felt like they let the world down. "You haven't failed" he stated. "Deep Blue hasn't returned yet but knowing Hanison to ever be truthful, I think it is true he will come." Folding his arms over his chest, he gazed at them all. "Hanison said Deep Blue's spirit is still on earth, attempting to reincarnate into a new host... She said he doesn't die - that he can be defeated but never killed. At least, not killed by weapons."

Zakuro's voice was calm. "What about the Wish…? Could we wish his death?"

The thought was rather sickly riveting. Should anyone have that power?

Replying, Tart reminded her. "We don't have it!"

"What if we found it though?" asked Pudding, excited.

Out loud, Pai exhaled. "What if, what if, what if. Yes, it is a Wish. It would be possible. But we can no longer put our trust in it. We don't have the Wish in our possession anymore. We would have to come up with a new plan of defeating Deep Blue."

Tart grumbled, angrily "But I don't even understand! It's gonna take 3,000,000 years for Deep Blue's spirit to sooth itself into a body."

Ichigo bit her lip, deep in thought. "We'll just have to wait until Kish regains conciseness and ask him what he knows."

Startling them all, Pudding screamed. "**I GOT IT!**" Immediately, everyone stared at her. "I know how we can defeat Deep Blue!" she cried.

Running over to her, hopeful, Tart gasped. "How?"

"You said that that alien lady, Hanison, said Deep Blue's spirit is a germ! An infection! Right? You said all that right?"

Impatient, Tart nodded.

Smiling brightly, she shouted. "LYSOL! Clinically proven to DESTROY all germs, viruses. Mold and mildew! 99.9 % of bacteria are guaranteed to be killed!"

Dropping their heads, everyone groaned.

"What?!" Pudding said. "It makes sense, doesn't it?!"

Surprising them all, Ryou slowly came walking down the stairs. At once, the room fell silent and stared. Pai and Tart were craving news of Kish.

Jumping up and down, Tart shouted. "Is he okay? Is he alright? Tell me, blonde! Tell me!"

Sitting down into of the plushy, heart shaped chairs, he sighed. Ichigo felt her stomach ache when she saw fried blood on his hand. Kish It was Kish's blood.

She felt so deeply guilty. The only thing that had been on her mind was Masaya. Maybe she should have said something to Kish. But what? Anything she'd of said would have come out wrong and Kish would take it the wrong way. And that would only result in Kish experiencing more pain. Hadn't Kish felt enough pain? He had been in contact with death three times now, one of them actually taking his life. All these chances were too much. How could a person bare so much? What was he living for?

Breaking Ichigo out of her thoughts, Mint snapped. "Well! Is it good or bad?"

Now ready, Ryou answered. "Good… the news is good" he sighed. "I don't know how the hell he could be but… Kish will be fine." A sigh of relief filled the room from all the mouths.

Still, even Tart and Pai looked surprised that Kish was okay. Why?

Coming down the stairs as well, Keiichiro smiled. "Pai, Tart, he's awake."

"YES!" shouted Tart, flying as fast as he possibly knew how to see him. Nodding at them all as id farewell, Pai turned and went as well.

Walking over to them, Keiichiro's smile brightened. "I don't know how but Kish's wound seems well. Very well. To well."

"Maybe it's just his freaky alien powers" commented Mint, casually as she stood.

Ryou and Keiichiro seemed doubtful. Speaking up but sounding uncertain, Ryou muttered. "…I'm not so sure… but I suppose you never know…"

"Hey, Ryou!" called Tart. "Kish wants to talk to you about what Hanison said. He'd rather not repeat it a lot of times for the Mews so can you come and listen? After that he was wondering if you could tell the girls on your own time. Pai says it's best that it's quick though. Kish seemed tired. Do you mind?"

Calling back up, Ryou answered. "I'll be right up." Turning back to the girls, he said. "Make yourselves useful and clean up down here." At that, and before Ichigo and Mint could snap at him with a protest, he had already gone.

Rolling her eyes, Ichigo groaned. "Hah! Clean up" she said, mockingly. "What's the use?" After sighing, she muttered. 'Well girls, let's get this over with."

________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo's heart beats pounded in her ears and her eyes were extremely wide with disbelief. If it wasn't enough of a shock for Ryou to explain Hanison's plan, it was worse when he told the girls how much Hanison had allowed to pass when molding memories into time.

"…3,400,000… years…?" breathed Ichigo. She couldn't fully take it in. It felt like trying to swallow and ice cube. "…But that's… that's…"

Ryou asked, taking words that couldn't come out of Ichigo's mouth. "Unbelievable? Yes, it is." In shock, Ichigo fell into her chair. "It's also tremendously far in years. This means we're closer to Deep blue's awakening then we thought…"

Concerned, Mint asked, grumpily. "Well, what do we do?"

"Pai and Tart are trying to figure that out now" Ryou stated with an overwhelmed look on his face. "Now that we all know Hanison's plan, you're dismissed. Oh, Pai and Tart are down stairs in the basement now. If you'd like to help them I'm sure they could use it. How about…Lettuce and Pudding." Selecting them, he went on. "Head down there and see what you can do. The rest of you I'll get back to you later." Once again, he said. "Dismissed."

Blushing nervously, Lettuce stood. Over excited, Pudding was the exact opposite in attitude when she, hastily, grabbed Lettuce's hand and pulled her. "Come on! Let's go!"

The voices of her friends faded in Ichigo's ears when she drifted off into her thoughts. _"I wonder how Kish is doing…?"_

Standing, Ichigo inhaled deeply. Before looking to make sure no one was watching, though she didn't know why, Ichigo ascended the stairs. It wasn't long at all before Ichigo was in the hall staring at his room. Slowly, she went over to it and peeped her head quietly and curiously in it.

Kish saw her at once. Teasing her at how she had looked in so sneakily, Kish asked. "What are you doing? Playing games?"

Ichigo blushed and came slightly in the room but not anywhere close to the bed. "No… I was just…"

Interrupting, Kish smiled. "I'm glad you came, honey. I was just going ask someone to get you. Not that there's anyone around" he snickered, playfully. "It's just us upstairs, isn't it…?"

Nervously, Ichigo asked. "…What did you need…?"

"I wanted to thank you, sweetheart. You saved me earlier." Teasingly, he chuckled. "Yes, my kitty in shinning armor." Ichigo blushed. "Can you come here?" he asked.

Afraid, her voice trembled as she asked. "W-why?"

Chuckling, Kish's eyes glittered brilliantly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything perverted" he said. Her head down and her hands fidgeting nervously together, Ichigo slowly came over, her cheeks blooming into a pink shade. She stopped at the edge of the bed. Rolling his yes, Kish smirked. "Oh come on you, scardy-cat. Will it kill you to sit on the bed?" Tensely, she did so, not making eye contact.

"Well…g-go ahead…" she whispered. "…W-what is it?"

Surprising her, Kish slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek very softly. At once, her cheeks flamed and she moved her face away. "Kish!" she snapped. "You said you wouldn't do anything!"

Grinning, Kish reasoned. "That was my thank-you. And what are you talking about? That was perfectly behaved kiss! Usually, I'd kiss you with my own playful method but all I did was a nice and soft one. It was perfectly appropriate so I'd thought you'd like it."

Ichigo blushed. Kish? Appropriate? Those didn't even belong in the same sentence. Ichigo couldn't help but think this. If Kish is going to kiss me he should at least do it _HIS_ way. Trying to kiss me in a style that isn't at all his weirds me out. I think I prefer th real Kish that has his own style.

Kishs smirked, amazed. "Really?"

Quickly, Ichigo felt her cheeks burning with fire and her eyes widening. Squeaking embarrassingly, Ichigo asked. "I said that out loud?"

Kish was more than amused to see her this way. "Yeah, you did. Problem with that…?"

Humiliated, Ichigo tried to change the subject. "So how are you feeling anyway? Ryou and Keiichiro said you were doing well."

Kish grinned and sat up, looking like he hadn't ever been hurt. The way he moved – he was healthy – uninjured. "I'm perfectly and 100% well. But something tells me Pai and Tart aren't going to get off my back about getting well. I don't know what they're so worried about" he yawned. "I'm not going to die."

Ichigo understood what Pai and Tart were feeling. They were concerned. "It's because you died before that they're so worried!" she snapped.

Kish chuckled. "I know that. But they need to lighten up. I mean come on, look at me!" he smirked. Sitting further up, Kish leaned close in Ichigo face. "Don't I seem okay?" he snickered, evilly.

Pulling away, she blushed, annoyed. "Yes, you seem perfectly fine – the same Kish!" Kish couldn't help but laugh at her. Frustrated, she asked. "Don't you think you're a little _TOO_ fine? Don't you find it strange how you got deathly ill and nearly died in my house and then you got _stabbed_ and you're able to still flirt with me?"

Tilting his head to the side, curiously, he smiled. "When miracles happen learn to except and not ask questions" he teased. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Kish's ear perked and his eyes filled with wonder when he looked out the window at the balcony. The sun was setting. Smirking slyly, Kish asked. "Hey, can we go outside?"

"What?" she asked, confused that he would even ask.

Not letting Ichigo give her consent, Kish snickered as he jumped out of bed, grasped her wrist and pulled her over to the glass doors. Rapidly, Kish opened them and pulled her out with him over the railing of the small balcony. Ichigo blushed when he didn't let her go.

Sighing in a relaxed way, Kish asked softly. "…Isn't it pretty?"

Wanting to go back in, she stuttered. "…Uh…well…yeah. It's great, but I really think…" Ichigo's voice trailed off when Kish's arm leisurely wrapped around her lower waist and rested on her hip. Slowly, Kish turned to face her and wrapped his other arm around her. Pulling her close, Kish smirked at her red cheeks.

Just when Ichigo thought he was going to kiss her, Kish chuckled and floated up to the roof that wasn't very higher up from the balcony. Landing on it, Kish gently placed her down so she was sitting. Doing the same, Kish smirked at her. Playfully, Kish asked. "What'd you think I wag ping to do?"

Ichigo didn't answer his question and tried to make excuses. "Yeah, it's really pretty, Kish. But you've seen once sunset than you've seen them all. Can we get down now? I don't want you or I to get in trouble with Pai and Tart." beginning to crab walk slowly and nervously down to the edge, she went on. "Come on, let's-"

Ichigo was cut off by her own screech when she slipped and almost fell. Acting quickly, Kish's arm grabbed her, his arm lopped strongly over her pounding chest. Ichigo panted, alarmed, as Kish pulled her back up with a, "Whoa now, Kitty-cat. You gotta be careful."

Ichigo blushed, embarrassed at how dumb and clumsy Kish must think she was. Not that she cared what he thought of her. Or… did she? What did it matter anyway? "I…I did that on purpose…" she lied.

Smirking playfully at her, and knowing she was lying, Kish replied. "Yeah, sure you did."

Ichigo glared at him, angrily. Why did he always have to know her? Rolling her eyes, Ichigo grumbled. "Why do you have to be so witty and cleverly charming?"

Kishs' eyes widened at once. Startling her, Kish pushed her so she was lying on her back and climbed over her. Astonishment filling his face, Kish asked in complete shock. "What? Did you just call me clever?"

"Cleverly charming" she corrected directly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Realizing that that didn't back up her mess up, she stuttered. "I mean charming!" That made it worse. "No! I mean…uh…well…what I meant was… was -!"

Moving in her face, Kish's face filled with delight. "You know that's the first time you've ever complimented me?" Ichigo cheeks burned and her heart pounded as Kish's eyes fluttered closed as he moved in.

Acting quickly, Ichigo stopped him and by putting her hand over his lips. His face filling with curiosity, Kish raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you don't need to- to – you know…" she stuttered, confused.

Kish smirked even though her fingers were over his mouth. "But I wanna thank you… and also I just want to." Playfully, Kish engulfed one of her fingers in his mouth and laid a short suck on it. Then he released it. Freaked, Ichigo tried to sit up but Kish pressed her back down, snatching her wrists.

Grinning down at her, he chuckled. "Fine. If you're not in the mood then we can hold off… for _now_." Getting off, Kish snickered, his eye turned to the setting sun.

Her heart still pounding, Ichigo slowly cat up, gazing at it herself.

Eyes dazzling, Kish turned his attention back toward her. Her let down, strawberry hair was blown by the gentle, cool, winter breezes. Her eyes burned like pink stars. Her skin was so soft and baby-like. Kish wanted to grab her and wrap her up like his pet. He wanted to giver her his warmth. He wanted to give her love. But he couldn't…not right now. Kish sighed again, smiling at her.

_"Oh, kitten" he thought._ Smirking, Kish looked back at the sunset, enjoying it. 

**AHHH! LONG CHAPTER! Heh, I hope you liked it though. Go Kish! Thanks for reading! Review. Bye-bye, my Kish and Ichigo lovers!**


	13. Chapter 12

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_After a second, Ichigo sat up, speechless. He wasn't looking at her now. Finally speaking, yet her mouth full of Kish's taste, she whispered. "Kish…?"_

_Kish smirked again, looking back at her. "Yeah?" he asked, as if nothing had just happened. When Ichigo saw his pure, hot, golden eyes, she froze. _

_"…Y-you… you just…just…" All Ichigo could do was stutter. _

_"Relax," he grinned. "I'll lay off… for now. Can't you just enjoy the sky, honey?" _

_Scooting somewhat away, she sighed. Kish felt his heart sting. She moved away from him. Still, better her scooting away rather then going inside. _

_Kishs' eyes dazzled, locked on her. Her let down, strawberry hair was blown by the gentle, cool, winter breezes. Her eyes burned like pink stars. Her skin was so soft and baby-like. Kish wanted to grab her and wrap her up like his pet. He wanted to giver her his warmth. He wanted to give her love. But he couldn't… not right now. He had just kissed her… but she was unreadable. He'd never seen her like that. Was that good or bad? Kish sighed again, smiling at her. _

_"Oh, kitten" he thought. Smirking, Kish looked back at the sunset, enjoying it. _

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

Stretching, Ichigo yawned, lazily. Her eyes opened somewhat but, seeing what was right in front of her face, jolted to sit up and scoot away. Her cheeks were already burning as she pulled the cover more over her more.

"Kish! What are you doing here? How long have you been- been-"

Kish interrupted. "Watching? Awhile." Kish smirked, amused. Ichigo sunk slightly back into her bed and pulled the blanket high enough so Kish couldn't see her red cheeks.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, still waking up.

Kish chuckled, moving closer in her face. "To see you of course!"

Freaked out, Ichigo shoved Kish's face away from his. She felt so exhausted. As if she was sick. It was like the feeling when you've had a fever that doesn't go away for at least two weeks. Though you're glad you're missing school, you're just SO tired of having a hot face. That's how Ichigo felt. She'd been blushing so much. Kish was always a pervert but, at least for awhile, he had held off. Now he was back to it all. He seemed so happy. So... curious.

"Did kitten not sleep well?" he teased, seeing she was in a daze, thinking.

Breaking out of it all, Ichigo shook her head, angrily. Glaring at him, she stood up. "I slept quite well, thank-you very much!" she snapped.

Kish made a teasing sound, rubbing in what he was about to say. "My oh my, I see you did. Back to your normal, challenging self, are you?" He chuckled. "Maybe it was watching that sunset with me!"

Ichigo hissed at him, going over to the dresser to pull out some clothes. "Will you get out now!" she barked.

Beginning to float in an Indian sitting style, Kish smirked. "Why?"

Storming over to him, Ichigo started to shove him out of the room, pushing her with her hands. "Because I said so!" she growled, forcing him to move. Stopping her, Kish landed and grasped her hands, securely.

In complete seriousness, he replied. "That isn't a very good reason, my darling kitty-cat."

Ichigo screamed back, trying desperately to get free but failing. "It is so! Why do you always make the stupidest excuses for the stupidest things?"

Kish grinned. "You're the one who doesn't have a reason why you want me to leave."

Ready to explode, Ichigo cried. "MINT! Help!"

Laughing slightly, Kish answered. "What are you going to get her to do? Tell me to stop?"

"For your information – YES!" Ichigo shrugged, still attempting to pull away.

Kish rolled his eyes at her plan. "She's not that ferocious, at least not as bad as you. You're the untamed, wild cat, ya know."

However, Ichigo's hopes weren't crushed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw her closet friend, Mint, come strolling casually in.

Mint's voice was impatient. "Ichigo, what is it now? You're not pretending to be sick with pneumonia again, are you?"

Kish's yes widened. "What?" He gasped, letting her go and running his hands over her forehead, cheeks and neck to feel if she had a fever. "Your were sick? When? Are you okay?"

Ichigo blushed, backing away. Kish came closer though.

Mint smirked, teasingly. "Do I want to know what you two were doing 'together' before I came in?"

Ichigo cheeks flamed. "N-no! You've got the wrong idea! M-Mint!" Ichigo's tone changed from embarrassment to anger. "I called you so you could help me get Kish out!"

Seeing she alright, Kish smirked. "All you need to is ask, kitten. Don't lie to tour friend and say you couldn't n get me out."

"WHAT?" Ichigo squeaked. "I DID try! Honest, Mint!"

Mint rolled his eyes. "I believe you so you can relax, alright? Just ask him again so I can get back to my room and do my hair!"

Irritably, Ichigo grumbled. "Kish, can you please get out of here?"

Kish smirked. "You need only ask, honey" he replied with a bow. Turning, Kish waved. "Bye, Kitty-cat." Ichigo and Mint watched as he left.

Ichigo blushed angrily. Mint stared at her friend, with a curious, naughty smile. "You know what you're problem is? You get too excited over everything."

Ichigo cried, jumping madly up and down. "I don't need your advice!!"

Turning to go her self, Mint chuckled, meanly. "Well you need someone's advice. That's for sure." Mint closed the door behind her. Letting out a loud groan, Ichigo stomped her foot.

Pudding called her, importance in her loud voice. "Ichigo! It's Hanison again! She's attacking the city! Quick, come on!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hanison panted heavily, glaring insanely down at the Mews and the three aliens. Kish stood in front of them all. He wasn't panting unlike his team. He was barley weakened.

Ichigo held her arm, her body aching after the long, exhausting encounter with Hanison. Her pink bangs were sweaty even though it was freezing and her eyelashes felt as heavy as 5lb weights. Breathless, Ichigo gawked at Kish from behind, her face full of astonishment. Even her friends felt the same.

How had Kish done it? It was truly one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen. Pai, Tart, herself and all the others Mews had strained their asses to, knowing they couldn't actually beat Hanison and her monsters, but to at least weaken her. On the other hand, Kish, in just a few attacks managed to obliterate _four_ of the giant, strongest Chimera Anima's and weaken Hanison herself.

How was that possible? Kish was never this strong before? Where did all this strength come from? Had he been training? But that much was… impossible.

Hanison's voice was frail yet absorbed in her anger. "…H-how… how did you… did you… do that attack…?"

Kish grinned up at her, the cold air blowing his hair. "Easy, I'm a better warrior then you are now."

Her voice sounded like nails scratching a shark board. "_No!_ I would bet my life this is more then that! I can _TELL_ something is wrong with you, Kisshu! You're not you! I can bet y life on it!"

Kish yelled back at the panting Hanison, slouching in the winter air. "Then bet it! You want more; I'll give it to you!"

Astonishingly, Ichigo gasped when Hanison pulled back somewhat. Was she frightened? Kish had done some incredible stunts when attacking her. And on top of that, Kish managed to save EVERYONE in the city. Not one was hurt.

Hanison's voice was shameful and quiet. "My dignity may have been dented but my purpose… nothing will stand in the way of it. I was born to bring back Deep Blue… and so I shall. So I shall…"

Floating further back, Hanison began to fade out, insanity in her yes. In second, she was gone.

Kish's glittering, golden eyes were locked on the frosty sky. Hanison was right. He was stronger – much stronger. Why…?

Turning back to face them, his team and the Mews came running toward him, surrounding him to congratulate him.

"Great job, Kisshu!" smiled Lettuce, sweetly.

"Pudding is proud of Kish! Pudding is proud of us all! You lead us like you were leader yourself!"

Smirking, Mint said. "You were better then Ichigo."

Zakuro and Pai patted him, proudly. As for Tart, he jumped on Kish, wrapping his arms around Kish's neck, choking him. "You were awesome, Kish!" Tart laughed. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

Putting her cold hands together, lettuce complimented. "You've really gotten better!"

Pudding laughed, hugging Kish tightly. "Pudding is glad you're on OUR side!" Everyone laughed at her comment. "I think you should train Tart!"

Stretching, Mint sneered. "Won't this be something to tell Ryou."

Locking past them, Kish saw Ichigo was in the back. Shoving Tart of his back, annoyed, Kish smugly approached her. Her expression was unreadable. Her chin was high and proud, resembling what Mint usually did. She neither smiled nor frowned.

His eyebrows bouncing, teasingly, Kish asked. "Well?"

"Well what?" she replied.

Placing his hands over his chest, he said. "Aren't you going to congratulate me for leading _YOUR_ team to a success?"

Mint scoffed. "No, she won't. She's jealous that you lead us to a win. Look at her, it's written all over. JEALOUSY. Sorry, elf ears but you won't get anything in similarity to a 'thank-you."

Surprising them all, Ichigo _did_ speak up. "Congratulations, Kish. I'm grateful to you. Thank-you very much for leading us to a victory with your remarkable skills. You truly are a great leader, Kish."

Turning abruptly, Ichigo walked away from them all, going back to the café. Quickly, the others followed except Pai and Kish.

All Kish did was stare at his adorable kitten walking away in her adorable Mew outfit. Kish smirked, amused by why she would complement him. Maybe it was fake - maybe it was just to prove Mint's theory wrong. But it made Kish fell good inside. However, Kish was curious if it was real what she was saying.

Clearing his throat, Kish turned and noticed Pai was still here. Pai's eyes were narrowed and cautious.

"What was that all about?" he asked, forcefully.

Facing him, Kish smirked. "My attacks you mean?" He nodded, responsively. "I dunno. Guess I've just gotten better."

Pai's glare became fiercer. "You're hiding something, Kisshu. I can feel it. Why is it you are so powerful? And your wounds and that illness you had, what of those, Kisshu? What's happening to you? You must know."

Kish's face turned serious. Coming closer to Pai, he replied. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I just feel so… alive – strong. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's just seeing Ichigo again but-"

"Love provides hope and power to accomplish good, Kisshu but loves doesn't allow you to kill for of the strongest types of Chimera Anima's and defeat Hanison her herself. Be logical. You know your love for Ichigo couldn't be the source of this power. It is doubtless it could he helping basis to it but the entire thing… impracticable!"

Kish let out a loud sigh. Turning away from him, he replied. "Then I don't know…" At that, Kish made his way for the café as well. Pai followed shortly after.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hanison's dark eyes vastly expanded, staring down into the black, marble, pit. The multicolored swarming light flew in rapid circles down below. Time – the beauty of time washed fresh waves against the walls of the pit. That is what she held down there. This was her project she had spoken if. This is where she kept her memories that were altered into time.

As her eyes widened further, they became white. A sick smile drew up on her pale face. Now her features were all snow white except her black lips. She truly appeared to be unwell.

The guard, standing horrified next to her, spoke shyly up. "…As you can see, Emperors Hanison… the 3,000,000 years have been completed but… just because this is done does not mean…" The guard paused, his fear overtaking him. "What I mean is… all the years have passed but… we just need to wait for Deep Blue's spirit to awaken in his host…"

For once, Hanison didn't scream. Her voice was softly possessed. "… Let me inform you that Deep Blue's host doesn't have to be a he. He can choose a woman as well…"

The guard's eyes widened. "Then… if you pardon my question… is it a female or male host…? And… who is it…?"

Her grouse smile grew oddly wider until she looked even too odd to be an alien. "…I will know soon… very soon…"

___________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo was in her café room, folding her laundry she had just brought up. Surprising her, the voice of Kish broke her out of her deep thoughts.

"Did you really mean it?"

Startled, Ichigo spun around; her strawberry hair flying when she whirled around to see him leaned up coolly against the door frame. For once, he wasn't smirking. In fact he seemed quite serious.

Curious, Ichigo whispered. "Mean what…?"

Kish replied, quickly, anxious to know her answer. "That I was a good leader."

Ichigo recoiled slightly. Why was Kish so curious to know what she thought of him? Clearing her throat, Ichigo returned to folding her laundry. "Well, as we all said, you lead us to a victory. You were a great leader out on that battlefield. You've…really become an excellent warrior, Kish. I… I meant it… So… you absolutely did a better job out there then I did, anyways… I wasn't much of a help…"

Now Kish smirked. Strolling casually over, he asked. "Yeah, but I love you anyway. It was still fun to watch your try. Coming closer, Ichigo's cheeks burned when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear. "Maybe I'm just a better leader then you are now. After all, you did take awhile off from fighting."

Pulling away, Ichigo went to the other side of the bed. "That doesn't mean you're better though" she stated.

"Oh it doesn't, huh?" he chuckled. "You've really gotten spoiled, kitty-cat. Guess it's my fault."

Glaring at him, Ichigo asked. "Spoiled?" She let out a short laugh. "What do you mean-"

He interrupted. "I mean that I never gave you my best attacks. I was always going easy on you, kitten. You know that."

Ichigo inhaled deeply, her face filling with anger but, after seeing Kish's grin, they both broke into laughter.

After a moment, Ichigo stopped suddenly. Standing up, she said quickly. "I've gotta go. I- I have things to do." Quickly, she ran out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

Hanison was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her white face glistened with hot sweat. She was dreaming.

"Yes… who is it, Master…?" she asked murmuring in her sleep.

The sick voice that spoke into her head started. _"My host… I am already imbedded into that person. Either female of male. It is time you know… my host I have chosen is…"_

**DONE!!!!!!! Sorry, I've been sick. I'll try and update sooner then later. Hope you liked. OH! And in case you're wondering about the Deep Blue's spirit either taking a female or male host, I'll talk more about that in the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 13

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Hanison was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her white face glistened with hot sweat. She was dreaming. _

_"Yes… who is it, Master…?" she asked murmuring in her sleep. _

_The sick voice that spoke into her head started. "My host… I am already imbedded into that person. Either female of male. It is time you know… my host I have chosen is…"_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13**

Kish's kiss was deep and full of meaning. He kissed hard, running his hands through her hair. He was so warm. Ichigo hated the snowy cold of winter and, as she wanted, Kish, seemed to remove her from it. He held her so tightly to keep her safe. Deeper and deeper he kissed her until-

Ichigo sprung out of bed, awakening in the middle of the night from the dream. She was no longer warm. In fact, the café room felt icy. Shivering and huddling into a ball, Ichigo snuggled deeper into her blankets.

It was dream - just a dream. Ichigo's cold hand touched her lips. It seemed so real. But she knew it wasn't. She was glad it wasn't. The past thing she wanted was to hurt Kish again. The pain was too much. Her guilt would worsen and it would wound her deeper then any scar. If all that would happen to her, how would Kish take it? …Much worse. Fore sure it would kill Kish's mind and heart. She… didn't want to be responsible for that. Again…

Sighing, Ichigo laid back down, whimpered for she was so cold.

_________________________________________________________________________

Skipping down the stairs at a happy pace, Ichigo smiled, greeting Pudding and Zakuro.

Pudding cried with enthusiasm. "Morning, Ichigo!"

Ichigo giggled, nodding at Zakuro too. "Morning, guys. Sleep well?"

Zakuro seemed eager to speak to Ichigo. "Ichigo, Kish has something he told us about Deep Blue's spirit choosing a host. H never told us before because he said it slipped his mind…"

Curious, Ichigo stared. "What is it? Is it bad?" Now she seemed afraid. Coming up from the basement, Ichigo saw the other Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro and the three aliens.

Pai spoke up, explaining. "Deep Blue's host can be either female or male." Ichigo raised an eyes brow.

In a groused out tone, Mint mumbled. "Weird, huh? When I thought things couldn't get worse – they DO! We might have a gay Deep Blue!"

Motioning her to be silent, Pai went on. "This actually makes the situation worse to an interesting degree. We know it can be human that Deep Blue's spirit would choose, obviously because he choose Aoyama before. But now the possibilities have expanded to a great amount. Male or female. However, we know that who ever Deep Blue would choose for his host must be spiritually strong. My guess id though that we would choose someone both brutally powerful as well as strong in the mind. Someone who had a powerful will."

Looking around the Mews, his voice became graver. "…I do not wish to alarm you but you Mews could be a target."

All of them gasped, frightened. Hugging Pudding, Lettuce asked in a tone full of fear. "Could? I thought there wasn't a 'could' anymore? It only takes a few years for Deep blue to find the right host and become one with them, right?"

Worried for her, Pai approached her and bravely placed his hand on her shoulder. "…You are right. There is _no_ could. Who ever it is Deep Blue chose then we are unable to remove the spirit with in that person. But that doesn't mean all hope is lost. Believe me; I am presently doing research o how to remove spirit from body. If it is one pf you, I sewer, I will save you…"

Lettuce's eyes teared up not only for fear for herself, but her entire team. Mint and Zakuro exchanged worried glances and Pudding was quiet. As for Ichigo, Kish couldn't read her expression.

Looking around them, Ryou replied. "I will stop at nothing to see my team is unharmed. I'm helping Ryou complete his research so try to stay calm. If any of you start to feel strange I want you to come to be directly. Do you all understand?"

After a slight hesitation out of anxiety, they girls nodded. Smiling, and trying to keep all their spirits up, Keiichiro said kindly. "Dismissed."

At once, Ichigo started to walk away. Kish watched as she climbed the steps, made way for her room and shut the door behind her.

Inside her room, Ichigo closed her door with an anxious sigh. Ichigo turned around and leaned against the door, her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened them and jumped in surprise. Kish had vortexed into her room.

Coming over, Kish asked in concern. "You okay, Kitty-cat?"

As her heart pounded, Ichigo moved away from the door, not wanting to get cornered or something. Nervously, she sat down on her bed. "I'm fine…"

Grinning softly, Kish replied. "You look pale though, honey. Something tells me you're not fine." Sitting on the bed himself, Kish gazed at her with worry. "Is it the Deep Blue spirit thing?"

Ichigo's voice shoo as if she were close to crying. "What else would it be! If Deep Blue's host is one of my team mates it'll rip us all apart! We'll be divided! You can't be a team when you're not communicating!"

Kish got the feeling she wasn't only talking about her team but Masaya. He was ripped from her. They were unable to communicate.

Still staring, Kish said. "…Hey, Kitten… I know you're worried but… it's kinda obvious that you're not only worried about your teammates." Ichigo's gasped, lightly. "You're scared for yourself too, aren't ya?"

Ichigo didn't understand how he could read her thoughts as if her mind was an open book. Turning away, shame in her eyes, Ichigo forced her tears away.

Climbing closer over to her on the bed, Kish whispered. "It's okay to be scared, koneko-chan."

Ichigo snapped, her voice still shaking. "I'm the leader! I can't afford for my team to see me fall apart!"

Kish's eyes filled with depression. What would she do when she found out Masaya was… was…

Trying to cheer her up, Kish grinned. "Oh come on, kitten. You've always been emotional. You and I both know that." Ichigo laughed back her tears with a short whimpery-giggle. When Kish hurt it, he smiled more. "Cheer up, Ichigo."

Slowly, Ichigo turned to be facing him but kept her gaze at her hands in her lap. With a quiet tone, Ichigo replied. "…But… what if it is me?"

Smirking, Kish shrugged. "Well, you are the leader of the Mews, and the strongest too."

Appalled he would say something like that, Ichigo looked up at him and shouted. "What are you trying to do? Scare me out of my mind?!"

Grinning, Kish moved in and pushed her backwards on the bed. Looking down at her, he replied. "It's fun to scare you." Ichigo blushed angrily. Moving even closer in, Kish went on only slightly more seriously now. "…Don't worry though… I'm with Pai. I won't let you get hurt or affected by the Blue spirit."

Ichigo's expression softened. "We don't have any way of stopping it…we don't have a mew aqua…"

Kish moved out, amused. "I'll think of something. Whether it's someone we know or not that has Deep Blue's spirit inside them, I promise we'll cure them of it."

"K-Kish!" called Tart, obvious nervousness in his tone. "Uh... we wanna talk to you downstairs alone. C-can you come?"

Kish cursed under his breath. "Man," he smirked. "And just when it thought I would finally get to play with my kitten." Ichigo blushed and pushed him far away, angry. Standing, Kish called back. "I'm coming." As he winked at Ichigo, Kish smirked. "See ya later!" He then disappeared from her sight.

Sighing, Ichigo stared in a daze at the wall. _"…Kish is right… I know he didn't mean to scare me but… It really is a chance that Deep Blue chose me. Is it… really me…?" _

__________________________________________________________________________

Kish appeared before the other Mews, Keiichiro, Ryou and his two buddies. All of them had extremely grim faces on. As well, they were dead silent. Noticing, Kish smirked. "Well, what is it? You guys are acting like food is against the law now."

None of them glared or anything. All they did was stare. Now, Kish started to feel uncomfortable.

Finally, breaking the edgy silence, Ryou spoke up. "…Is Ichigo upstairs…?" Kish nodded. Coming over to him, Ryou stared directly into the golden eyes of Kish. "…Is it true?…"

Kish raised an eyes brow and placed his hands on his hips. Smirking, he responded. "Now how could I possibly know what you're talking about?"

Angered, Mint scrambled forward, past Ryou and jolted in Kish's direction with hatred, shouting. "You know what!"

Pulling her back, Ryou held her and shushed her. As he continued to stare, Kish listened alertly. His voice was quiet, not wanting Ichigo to hear. "…About… him… That Aoyama Masaya… is dead – murdered, and by Hanison. And that you three had the Wish before we lost it in the battle before last with Hanison? Pai explained. Is it true?"

Kish's golden eyes were wide with surprise. Looking at Pai and Tart, he asked in shock. "Y-you told them…? Why?"

Pai sighed, turning away. Clasping his hands anxiously together, Tart looked down but spoke. "It… just slipped out…"

Immediately, Kish's eyes filled with fury. "What the hell is your problem?! What if it had just slipped out in front of Ichigo! What if!"

Angered himself, Ryou snapped. "What right had you to conceal this?!"

Kish jolted in the blonde's face. "We did it for Ichigo! If she used the Wish and found out Masaya was dead-"

Ryou barked back. "Pai told us! It won't work!"

Still enraged, Kish hissed. "Besides, you wanna protect this planet don't you? If you tell Ichigo she'll loose all her will to fight and then how will Tokyo Mew Mew end up?! Dead, that's what!"

Mint shouted at Kish. "It's because of you _three_ we LOST the Wish!"

Kish recoiled, unable to come up with a come back. Sighing, Kish asked. 'Well what are we going to do? Ichigo's freaked out enough thinking that Deep Blue has chosen her as his host. Personally, I believe now isn't the best time to tell her."

Ryou actual had to agree. Looking around his team, he said. "Kish is right about telling her. If we tell her now… I… I don't think it would be safe to her mental health. Once we defeat Hanison we'll do it. Until now… I advise… I command… you keep quiet about it…"

Mint was about to burst out, angered but Zakuro stopped her. Infuriated, Mint stomped her foot. "Fine! Some team this is! What rights do we all having keeping this behind Ichigo's back?! None! Maybe its right, maybe it's not! Whether or not it is this is cruel! But fine! I won't tell! But I _**don't**_ agree with _**any**_ of your morals!"

Stomping, mint stormed out of the café, slamming the double door behind her.

Ryou sighed. Glaring at the three aliens, he whimpered coarsely. "This had gotten way out of hand thanks to you three!"

Mint's scream was high-pitched. "MINTO ECHO!"

Surprised, all of them exchanged horror filled glances. As Lettuce screamed for Ichigo they all ran out side. Bursting open the double doors, they saw Mint in Mew form, gazing up with hate at Hanison.

Tart shouted when he saw her. "Hanison!"

Ichigo came running out s well. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head with fear. She looked completely better from their last encounter.

Her sickly eyes gazing down at the, Hanison spoke. "I have a marvelous surprise for all you." They all prepared for battle as she went on. "Deep Blue had revealing his host to me."

At once, Ichigo felt sick. Her heart was pounding and her legs were quivering immensely. Looking aback at Ichigo, Kish stared, feeling bad he couldn't keep Ichigo away from hearing this.

Smiling insanely, Hanison spoke. "Are you all ready to know…?"

**Heh, why does the end of this chapter see so familiar to the last? Oh wait, because it's practically the SAM! Ha! I'm sorry! Guess I didn't plan it out very well! But maybe it'll get me some new reviews. Wow, this story IS going to have a lot of cliffhangers! **

**Okay, now this is important. Everything, heh, I think, gets a lot more… drama-y! (Yes, I know that isn't a word) Gotta fly though. Hope you liked. Please review! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**(This going to be a short chapter so sorry, peoples.) **

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**Power-of-All**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothic-girl 77**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Surprised, all of them exchanged horror filled glances. As Lettuce screamed for Ichigo they all ran out side. Bursting open the double doors, they saw Mint in Mew form, gazing up with hate at Hanison. _

_Tart shouted when he saw her. "Hanison!" _

_Ichigo came running out s well. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head with fear. She looked completely better from their last encounter. _

_Her sickly eyes gazing down at the, Hanison spoke. "I have a marvelous surprise for all you." They all prepared for battle as she went on. "Deep Blue had revealing his host to me."_

_At once, Ichigo felt sick. Her heart was pounding and her legs were quivering immensely. Looking aback at Ichigo, Kish stared, feeling bad he couldn't keep Ichigo away from hearing this._

_Smiling insanely, Hanison spoke. "Are you all ready to know…?" _

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

Slowly, Kish turned back to glare up at Hanison. Making his two blades appear, he hissed at her. With her anticipation he knew she was trying to frighten them all. That was just one of her many clever ways.

When Hanison saw Kish's weapons were out, she felt a serge of power rising. She wanted to kill them all now. But it wasn't her place. Not when it was so close to Deep Blue's awakening. Not when she was _actually_ very close by the host he had chosen.

She couldn't them. For one in this group was the host. It was lucky she didn't kill that person before. Where would she have been without Deep Blue?

At last, she spoke. "Congratulations, my dear contestants. All of your bodies were most attractive to Deep Blue. However, as you know, there is only one who can be chosen. All of the competitors were excellent." She was treating them all as if it were a game show. Her tone darkening, her smile widened. "But one of you was better – stronger – further attractive… then all the rest. Celebrate for him, for Kisshu has been specially elected as the body, mind and marvelous skills of Deep Blue!"

The entire team of seven seemed to wail moans of fright and despair as they looked at Kish. At once, the team was divided during those few words she spoke. They all felt afraid and lost.

To stunned, Ichigo's heart beats clogged in her ears. Her eyes were sensitive as if she were going to cry. As her dry lips parted to take a breath, she stared at Kish to find something unusual.

He was still… and didn't seem torn. He was the same as before, gazing with fire in his eyes at his opponent. Ichigo didn't understand how he could stay so calm? She would have broken down. Was he just pretending to stay cool and icy to not weaken the nerves of this team? It didn't matter. All their nerves were weakened.

Tart was screaming insults at Hanison using a grown up langrage she never knew he had. As for Pai, he was using all his strength he had to hold the struggling Tart down.

At last, Hanison spoke more words, amused how they all were taking it. "I'm surprised none of us knew" she admitted. "Kish, the sickness you got – the one that nearly killed you, do you know what that was?"

Kish only fixed his fearsome stare deeper on her. However, Hanison went on. "It was Deep Blue's spirit growing into your internal entrails. Your cells and body were unfamiliar with it and treated it like a disease. After all, that's what his spirit is - a bacteria. However, you couldn't fight it off. There are some things the body can't fight off. But once it had fully reached you inside, the sickness decreased and soon vanished completely."

"As for your new found abilities and strengths, that is all dues to Deep Blue. You're growing stronger with him in you. And now all 3,000,000 years have been fulfilled. The time is up. I guess all I have to do is wait. But it won't be long. Soon we shall be working together, wont we?"

Her once again black eyes expanded as she smirked. "Aren't you happy, Kisshu…? To think how lucky you are…"

That last line had done it for Ichigo. Fuming, Ichigo began to get a running start and scream. "STRAWBERRY CHE-"

Alarming her, Kish snatched Ichigo and pulled her back into him. Whispering in her era, Kish snapped. "Don't get her mad! That's the last thing we need!"

Ichigo struggled violently but he didn't let her go.

Seeing them together, Hanison giggled. "That's right; I nearly forgot to tell you all. I have another surprise."

Powering over Ichigo's cries for release, Pai's shouted. "Enough, Hanison! For god's sake, leave us a moment!" With all his might, he was still attempting to contain the kicking and screaming Tart who was now shedding tears for Kish. He didn't want to loose him.

Chuckling, Hanison said. "Aww, how cute. This is so emotional." Instantly, Ichigo halted her struggling when she heard the tease I Hanison's voice. It reminded her of something before. Suddenly, a clip of a memory came back to Ichigo's head.

_"Aww, how sad. The poor Mew will catch pneumonia and die."_

Ichigo didn't understand why it was so familiar. Hanison had always been that way to her but now… she felt like she really knew Hanison from some place. Why couldn't she remember? Why? Why not? She had to. But why? She didn't know. But something was missing from her? Some memory. Why?

Speaking again, Hanison's smirk grew wider. "I just wanted to tell you one quick thing." Turning to gaze at Kish who still held Ichigo, she said. "I sad it wouldn't be long before you, Kish, and I were working together to retake this planet for us aliens but… it will be even sooner then you imagine. You know why…?"

Kish listened, intently, still not speaking.

Hanison's playfulness vanished for the last time they'd ever see it. From now on, she would be crazy. As her eyes gradually turned white, her black lips perced, hiding her chattering teeth. She really was sick. In a disgusted tone, she barked. "Because something is powering Deep Blue's spirit!"

Pai barked back at her. "So help me, Hanison! Tell us what it is!"

Hanison's shoulders forced themselves backwards to gain excellent posture as her chin arose and her neck stretched. "You foolish bitches! I wouldn't tell! It makes it all the more enjoyable!"

As she leapt further into the sky, her attention directed onto Kish alone. "I look forward to slaughtering the human race with you!" With a laugh, she vanished.

At length, Pai released Tart who fell to his knees, crying angrily. He felt so sick to fight.

Everyone kept their same position and spot, motionless. All they felt comfortable doing was gazing at Kish. But they couldn't see his face.

Whispering in a depressed tone, Ichigo stammered. "…K-Kish… I… I…"

Kish let her go and, turning, did not even look back at her. Unhurriedly, Kish walked back in to the café, silent. Gazing around at each other, they all sighed. What should they do?

What _**could**_ they do?

**Like I said, sorry this was shorter then the most recent chapters. Did you enjoy though? It was probably kind of obvious that Kish was the host though. Anyhow, please review. **


	16. Chapter 15

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Hanison's shoulders forced themselves backwards to gain excellent posture as her chin arose and her neck stretched. "You foolish bitches! I wouldn't tell! It makes it all the more enjoyable!"_

_As she leapt further into the sky, her attention directed onto Kish alone. "I look forward to slaughtering the human race with you!" With a laugh, she vanished._

_At length, Pai released Tart who fell to his knees, crying angrily. He felt so sick to fight._

_Everyone kept their same position and spot, motionless. All they felt comfortable doing was gazing at Kish. But they couldn't see his face._

_Whispering in a depressed tone, Ichigo stammered. "…K-Kish… I… I…"_

_Kish let her go and, turning, did not even look back at her. Unhurriedly, Kish walked back in to the café, silent. Gazing around at each other, they all sighed. What should they do? _

_What __**could**__ they do?_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

Hours passed.

Everyone but the three aliens was gathered together in the dark basement. It was only a Mew meeting that Ryou had so demandingly called to meet. However, the three aliens doubtlessly would have come anyway.

After locking himself in his room, not a single noise was heard from Kish's room. Pai and Tart were tried repeatedly to get Kish to come out and talk. To there fretting dismay, he did not.

As Ryou gazed earnestly at the downcast expressions on all the Mews faces, he cleared his throat, waiting for one of them to be brave enough to speak up. None of the Mews dared to look at one another. That is except Mint. She cast a worried glance at her closet friend, Ichigo. For some reason, though Ichigo wasn't the chosen host, she felt bad for her.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Does any one have anything they'd like to say?" he asked, slightly impatient.

Pudding's voice sounded small and anxious. "…May I go see Tart…? I think he might need me…"

Again, the blond cleared his throat. "I'd rather you not" he replied. Curious at his odd comment and the slight irritation in his tone, they all, at last, looked up t him. He continued. "I wanted just us to meet – without the aliens as an audience."

Mint asked the question no one else dared to. "So what happens now?"

Everyone's attention was fully on Ryou, listening intently to the next words he would say. They had hoped for an optimistic speech from him…

…They didn't get it…

Ryou sighed. "I think there is only one thing to do. There is one obvious thing that we all see now." Now everyone, including Keiichiro, was curious. "When Kish becomes the new Deep Blue in… not long… Pai and Tart _won't_ fight him. He's like their brother. It's readily seen – Pai and Tart will stick with Kish no matter what he becomes. This means… officially now… the aliens are our enemies once more…"

At once, an uproar of alarm arose in the dark room.

Pudding's response was direct. "Tar-Tar isn't turning against ANY of us!"

Not bursting out but still standing, Lettuce stammered. "I…I really don't believe Pai would commit something like that either…"

Mint gaze on Ryou was firm. "They agreed to help us fight Hanison. Something like this isn't going to make them betray us!"

Surprisingly, even Zakuro stated her opinion, although it was quieter. "…All we need is a plan. If you and Pai could come up with something together…I'm sure…-"

Angered at how they had all stood and acted so astonished, Ryou started screaming at them. "NO!" All of them gasped. "There is NO plan! The three of them probably planned this from the beginning! Don't you all see? They made an agreement so they would be safe from harm! They needed to stay alive so Kish could reawaken into Deep Blue! It makes sense! They must have planned everything out with Hanison! They wanted to join us, get us all to be friends, so we didn't attack them! Are you all blind! Now we've been fooled and it's nearly rime for Deep Blue to reawaken! We're too late because he fell into their trap!"

During Ryou's entire screaming speech, Ichigo her felt rage boiling up her blood so high that made her skin hurt for it was so hot.

"They tricked us! Can't you all take that in?! They used us! It's the truth! Why can't you believe that?! Get it in your skull, we've been -"

Too infuriated, Ichigo screamed as loud as she could. "No! Kish wouldn't do that! I know him! They couldn't have planned al this out! You can't kick them out of the café! We need there help! We have to come up with a plan! Like Zakuro said! But I'm 100% positive Kish _**wouldn't**_ do something like that!"

Slamming his clenched fist on the computer desk as hard as he knew how, Ryou yelled back at her. "You _dare_ to turn against your team too?! You're the leader Ichigo and so help me I _WILL_ make you see! They are our enemies! Kish, Pai and Tart are full of nothing but filthy, treacherous, demonic LIES!!"

Standing at the top of the stairs, along with the awestruck Pai and Kish, Tart gasped, angrily. "WHAT!" Immediately, everyone whirled around to see them at the top of the stairs, looking down at them.

Furiously, Ryou snapped. "So what?! You're spying on us now? How long have you been doing that?!"

Pai challenged back only of course not in an overly done outburst like Ryou. "How long have we been you're enemies? We trusted you to trust us! I thought we were a team! A team that would work together – not gossip behind other's backs about who to trust and who not to! What is the meaning of this? Are we n longer a team?"

Tart snapped as well. "This isn't fare! We wouldn't have planned all this out! This is an unfair accusation!"

Jolting, Ryou screamed. "There's nothing _unfair_ about it at all! What else can we think?! You're clearly against us!!"

Growling, Tart hissed. "So what? You want us out of your café and outta your sight?!"

Ryou's response was quickly stated in utter fury. "YES!"

Ichigo's pink eyes widened when she saw the anger mixed in with the hurt in Kish's golden eyes. Upset, Kish whirled around and started to run away. With I her, Ichigo felt her heart leap. She had to tell Kish she didn't feel as Ryou did. She had to tell him her ENTIRE team didn't feel as Ryou felt.

The outburst unconsciously slipped from her lips. "Kish! Wait!" Unexpected to them all, Ichigo darted up the stairs and out of the basement running after Kish. Apparently, seeing as the café double doors were swinging back and fourth, just be rammed open, Kish had gone outside.

Her hands forced themselves roughly forward and hit the doors just before they could close. Stumbling, Ichigo tried to catch herself but ended up on her knees on the cold ground. Quickly, she stood up, clenching her fists to stop the pain in her palms. Panting dramatically, Ichigo's wide eyes scanned the area. Kish was no where in sight.

Ichigo screamed again. "Kish! Kish, where are you?!"

As she frantically ran through the park, the skies set themselves on fire. Sunset, once more. Ichigo was panting slightly the time she reached the edge of the woods. Her eyes still looking all around, Ichigo sighed.

Yet again, she called, only in a softer voice. Hopelessness was arising within her tone. "Kish! Where are you…? Where are you…?"

Sitting in one of the branches, hidden behind leaves, Kish looked down to see her. How perfect this would have been to play with her…if only he were in the mood.

Sighing, Kish silently leaped off of the branch, floating slowly down to the ground. Ichigo was facing the other way so she didn't see him when he landed. As Kish placed his hands behind his back, he stared at her.

"Yes Kitten…?"

Startled, Ichigo spun around and saw him. At once, her face lit up with joy. "Kish! I've been looking for you! Why didn't you come when I called?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kish replied. "You're the pet kitten and I'm the owner. Maybe you didn't know but I'm the one who is supposed to call you not the other way around."

Coming a step closer, Ichigo answered, timidly. "But I… I wanted to see you. I- I mean to talk to you!"

Kish rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Why do you have to be cuddly when I'm not?" Ichigo blushed madly. She wasn't trying to be cuddly. As Kish began to float a little, he sat comfortably. "Don't you have something better to do? Ya know, like gossip and talk about how much you, your team and boss hates me?"

Ichigo jerked, feeling bad. Determination filling her adorable face, Ichigo stormed over so she'd be in front of him. Snapping, she answered. "I'll have you know that Ryou is the ONLY one who feels that way! My team and I disagree! We KNOW you wouldn't do something like that! If you think I'd believe what Ryou says then you're dead wrong!"

Annoyed that he would think she agreed with Ryou, Ichigo pouted and glared.

Seeing how cute it was, Kish couldn't resist smirking. Placing his hands on his hips and staring at his adorable kitten in front of him, he replied. "Isn't someone in a strange mood, honey?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Don't you understand?" she snapped. "I believe you! Not Ryou! My whole team believes you!"

His smirk fading, Kish answered. "I understand. But I don't need your whole team to believe me – just you." Ichigo blushed again and Kish chuckled, cheering up. Stretching, Kish went on. "It doesn't really matter what you all think though. Ryou's in charge."

Ichigo snapped at him. "_**I'm**_ the leader though! Do you see Ryou in my pink Mew outfit with cat features?" Kish snickered, amused at her comment. Ichigo smiled too. "I don't think so – I really don't think so! I'm in charge. Without me Ryou would just be a smart High school student who is great with computer and a lot of money. Without me Ryou is just the manager of a café - not a top-secret team of girls who he makes a work to hard and doesn't pay well enough!"

Kish laughed lightly, moving closer and looking into her beautiful eyes. Smirking, he said. "Yeah, that's all he'd be alright." Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. "So what are you saying?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled, sweetly. Raising her cold hand somewhat, she nodded. "I make the calls! I'm in charge! And I…I… trust you… and Tart and Pai…" Kish flashed Ichigo his cool grin that made her feel weak inside. "Pai will find a way to… to… ya know… help you…"

Kish looked down, feeling ashamed. "You're gonna treat me like I'm a sick freak also, huh…?" Ichigo twitched the sadness in his tone.

Shaking her head rapidly, Ichigo quickly responded. "No. It's not your fault that Deep Blue chose you… You said yourself that we'd think of something to stop Deep Blue, remember? And we will. Okay?"

Kish shrugged. "If you say so." Sighing, Kish spoke in his casual, fun-filled voice as put his arm on her shoulder and began to walk her. "Well, you better get going back to the café. If Ryou finds you're out here with me you could get in trouble." Patting her behind, Kish signaled her to go on.

Ichigo didn't; though and, blushing, turned back to face him. "What about you?"

Kish reminded her. "Pai, Tart and I are going to have to find someplace else to go. I expect they're already looking for me."

Ichigo's eyes filled with emotions she came a little closer. "My team feels the same way about you that I do, remember? I'm sure they'd already talked to Ryou. You might get to stay."

Kish smirked as he came directly up to her. "As much as I'd like that it's not gonna happen, kitty-cat."

Acting single-minded in getting her way, Ichigo went on. "You don't know that. We'll have to see what Ryou says. Why don't you… come back with me back to the café?" she suggested with a blush.

Kish hesitated and then smirked. He felt a bit more cheerful now. Startling her, Kish's arms wrapped around her securely and pulled her close so there bodies pressed against each other. Leaning in her face, Kish chuckled. "Will you let me carry you if I come?"

Ichigo blushed and stuttered. "I- uh –well –umm…"

Kish chuckled again, moving even closer. "Is that a yes…?" he whispered in a taunting voice. Ichigo didn't know what to say. She was to confused. But why? What had she expected Kish to do other then try to play with her if she came after him? Nothing really. Why did she go after Kish when… _it_ … might happen?

Moving in closer, Kish started to kiss Ichigo's neck lovingly. Ichigo whimpered and she heard him chuckle very softly. In-between kisses, Kish started to talk. "Ya know, I've been waiting so long to do this. I haven't gotten the chance to really play with you because you've been so distant toward me. So quiet and consumed by your thoughts…" Kish kissed again, moving up to her lips.

Before he kissed, Kish looked into Ichigo's sparkling, emotional eyes. "Enjoy," he said as he smirked quietly.

Moving in, and before Ichigo could protest, Kish locked a kiss into place. Ichigo's eyes didn't close – she was in shock. Everything was shaking inside her. Her blood, as well as her cheeks, seemed to heat up too. She hadn't been kissed in so long – in fact she almost forgot what it felt like. It didn't make sense how Kish kissed in her head, only in her mouth. Knowing he hadn't done it in awhile however, Kish was acting quite strong with her. As for Ichigo, it felt like the most passionate kiss ever.

After a moment, Kish slowly drew out. When she heard the sound of Kish's moist lips detaching from hers, Ichigo truly believed she was going to faint. Kish smirked, seeing the stun in her wide eyes.

Regaining awareness, Ichigo's blush deepened and she didn't move.

As Kish licked his lips, he grinned at her. "How did that feel?" he said in a whisper.

Tears filled Ichigo's eyes and at once she lost it. Kish's playfulness disappeared when Ichigo broke in a sobs.

Worried about her behavior, Kish asked. "What is it, honey? What's wrong?" Kish gripped her shoulders securely and moved in her face. Ichigo tried to look away after shutting her eyes. She didn't want to look at Kish.

She didn't want him to know what was going on inside her. Not even she fully knew. All she felt like doing was crying. Breaking free, Ichigo stumbled backwards, drying her eyes. It didn't do much however, seeing the tears kept falling.

Taking one last glance at him, Ichigo gasped back tears and then, with a rapid spin, turned to run. Kish watched in surprise as she ran not toward the café, but in the direction of her home.

Maybe he should follow. Yes, he should, he should… no…

Ichigo needed time. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Why had she gotten so upset? Was… she really still wanting Masaya…? Maybe… Kish's heart stung at the thought of it. Shaking it off, Kish sighed. No. He'd leave her alone for now. He'd talk to her when she got back…

Once again, Kish inhaled deeply and, looking toward the café, began to fly toward it.

"Here goes nothing…" he muttered.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kish's golden eyes widened in horror. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It was his entire fault. Why did he let her go? How stupid could he possibly get?

Kish hissed, heatedly. "Damn it! No! Ichigo can't be gone!" he screamed. "WHERE? Where is she?!"

Ryou jumped to his feet. "We don't know! That fool always gets herself in trouble!"

Pai spaced out the gap between the angry Kish and Ryou. "Both of you contain yourselves!"

Pushing Pai away, Ryou yelled. "I don't take orders from you!"

Jumping into action, Mint screamed so loud it got all of there attention. "Ichigo would want us ALL to work together if we were trying to rescue someone! Why can't you guys do that?!"

There was an awkward silence. After a moment, both Ryou and Pai sighed. Glaring at Pia, Ryou asked. "Alright… fine. …What's the plan…?"


	17. Chapter 16

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Kish's golden eyes widened in horror. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It was his entire fault. Why did he let her go? How stupid could he possibly get?_

_Kish hissed, heatedly. "Damn it! No! Ichigo can't be gone!" he screamed. "WHERE? Where is she?!"_

_Ryou jumped to his feet. "We don't know! That fool always gets herself in trouble!"_

_Pai spaced out the gap between the angry Kish and Ryou. "Both of you contain yourselves!"_

_Pushing Pai away, Ryou yelled. "I don't take orders from you!"_

_Jumping into action, Mint screamed so loud it got all of there attention. "Ichigo would want us ALL to work together if we were trying to rescue someone! Why can't you guys do that?!"_

_There was an awkward silence. After a moment, both Ryou and Pai sighed. Glaring at Pia, Ryou asked. "Alright… fine. …What's the plan…?"_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

Ichigo felt as if her head were bleeding from the inside and her brain was deeply bruised. The slams of hardened air colliding with her fragile head made fuzzy. Honestly, she didn't know how much longer she could go on. It was Hanison's attempt to slowly make Ichigo suffer. Ichigo would receive a hit but stand up after it. Next she would avoid a few but only to feel more pain when she was hit again. It had been going on for hours. Out of weakness, Ichigo no longer had the strength to attack back. All she could do was dodging. But even that skill was fading.

Her head as heavy as a twelve pound bowling ball, Ichigo grunted and weakly stood to her two wobbly feet. Squinting, Ichigo knew the knocks on the head must be affecting her vision. However, she spoke as clearly as she knew how.

"I don't care h-how much… p-pain… I feel… I won't give up. My friends are coming for me. And I will fight you until I get a-answers! W-what is powering Deep blue's soul inside Kish? Tell me… please!"

Hanison's eyes lit up with white, malevolent flames. Her skin turned as white as a spotless sheet as well. Glaring down, she laughed. "Honestly, don't you know I don't take well to begging? I know you can't remember where you know me from but you should remember I didn't listen to your begging before! Why would I listen now…?"

Ichigo's eyes widened with horror. Her dry lips spoke a whisper loud enough for Hanison to hear. "…I do know you from somewhere… Then it wasn't a dream - …or a nightmare… it was real…"

Hanison spat while rolling her eyes. "At last you catch on, you damned idiot. But, I suppose I should give you grace. It's not like you could have remembered."

Now Ichigo was sickly curious and screamed with weak tears in her eyes. "Where? How! How do I know you, you demon! Your voice has haunted me and I can't bare it! Tell me who you are! What you are!"

Hanison hissed and, with the spring of her hand, threw another rough block of hardened air at Ichigo's head. Ichigo let out a cry, her entire head throbbing as if her skull were cracking. She was on the ground simply holding her head and listening to Hanison's response.

"The night before you would leave to meet your dear Masaya in England you went to a church!" she cried. "You preyed out of guilt for the one you do not love – Kisshu! You wished him to find love with someone else and you hoped your wish was heard!" Ichigo's eyes began to widen and water as she listened and slowly looked up. Hanison was coming toward her down invisible steps made from the congealed air. "Once your pathetic prayer was over you received a call that the plane your Masaya had ridden had disappeared – crashed! And guess who did it?!"

Ichigo's heart was pounding and head was aching she could feel her faint was about to catch up with her. On her stomach, her mouth quivering ash saw Hanison right in front of her, Ichigo whimpered.

Hanison spat down in Ichigo's face and replied. "It's no surprise, cat freak! I did it! I killed your love!"

Ichigo felt her blood freeze and her face go cold. All she could was stare up at her. The memory had retuned to her. She remembered the call, the voice of a reporter saying he was sorry to tell her that Masaya Aoyama had been killed. Her eyes flooding with tears and her heart felt as if it were ripping. She'd been so set on finding Masaya but when the Wish was taken away, so was her chance. She believed she would find him but thought it best to have patience. Yet during all his time he was dead. And what had she been doing? Spending time with her friends and getting to know… getting to know…Kish…

She had really grown to know him. He was funny, charming, slick, clever… Ichigo had to admit she enjoyed his company now… But… but…all this time…she had forgotten about Masaya… How could she be so cruel? How could she not of known? Masaya had been counting on her to save him… and she failed him… she failed him…

Hanison's voice was out of tune. It sounded sickly and made Ichigo's stomach knot. "You remember me now…?" She asked in a rotten, close to puking tone. Unable to hold her head up, Ichigo's head dropped and looked down at the cold dirt she laid on. "After you heard of Masaya's death… you tried to leave for home. Your entire world was shattered, wasn't it? Yes."

Clenching her hands, Hanison went on. "So I'll fill you in what happened." Ichigo's weak cat ears drooped but still listened as best she knew how. "…You know that I took memories and molded them into time. So I will tell you that you are most fortunate, cat freak!" she hissed. "Out of everyone and anyone on this planet, Earth, I was told in a dream from Deep blue's spirit who to take one memory from. He chose you - out of everyone."

Ichigo's eyes widened. That was why she couldn't remember anything from that night. However, no it was all coming back to her.

"You know why he chose your memory of the night you discovered Masaya's death…?" she asked. Ichigo felt the tears she couldn't hold down spring out. Like a river, they flowed out, uncontrollably. Hanison spit again at her. Ichigo, who had her face hidden, felt her spit on the back of her vulnerable neck seeing she was in mew form. "Because painful memories are the strongest" she replied. Smirking, she kicked Ichigo in the gut and went on. "They make you recall thousand of other memories of the good times or the struggles you had with someone. I knew you felt strongly for Masaya so I killed him. It's as simple as that."

Once more, Hanison kicked Ichigo. Letting out a cry, Ichigo felt as if her entire body were paralyzed.

"As soon as you were to discover the news of Masaya I planned on taking the memory of it. With that I didn't get one memory – yet countless of you and Masaya within one!" With a yell, Hanison kicked Ichigo even harder, causing the helpless girl to release another yelp. "So I have you to think for that rather LARGE donation I was talking about! You remember it now?" She chuckled. "I bet you do!"

With the clench of her white fist, Ichigo gasped when the air round her neck tightened and hardened. The air was lessening by the second. She was being cut off and Ichigo was holding her neck and madly trying to break the air.

Releasing her fist, Hanison glared as the girl started to choke back tears and oxygen returned to her lungs. Though she was panting, Ichigo dew her weapon and, in an exasperated cry, screamed. "Strawberry Check!"

Due to the fact it was a close range attack, Hanison was able to avoid it with ease. Landing a few feet away from the weak Ichigo on the cold mountain, she laughed. "Well, isn't someone feeling touchy about this topic!" As her smile faded, Ichigo fell back onto her knees and Hanison grinded her teeth. "Lock at you, you're so pathetic. I can read your deep, emotional thoughts about Masaya. I have to say, however, that I am surprised. Rather then feelings of love toward him you appear to be feeling nothing more then guilt."

Ichigo's eye widened as she looked at the ground in a trance. Hanison was right. She ached inside – so deeply. But not feeling like 'my love had been murdered and is forever gone' but rather 'his death is my entire fault. I wasn't there for him.'

Inside her frigid chest, Ichigo felt her heart hammering and an odd fluttering sensation in her body. Hanison was more then right. She was exactly right. How could something so heartless – insane – be so precise on reading her emotions? But it didn't matter. Hanison read her thoughts like a newspaper. They were true.

Immediately, Ichigo felt more guilt rising. How long had her deepest feelings been in this unfamiliar format? Why hadn't she been worried or thinking about Masaya very often? She knew that once the Wish was removed from her grasp that relief was once again obtainable. But…what had her thoughts been on all this time? What had her deepest, innermost… emotions been feeding on…?

Hanison spoke in the sick tone again. "I know what." Astonished by her skills, Ichigo's terrified eyes filled with guilty, exhausted tears shot up to look at Hanison in the cold distance. "Perhaps you're a feeling toward a certain host of Deep Blue… Honesty, I didn't know why his spirit would choose Kish – a traitor. But now it's clear. Kish' feeling and passion is powerful – obsessive… His spirit knew Kish's feeling for you were ever unchangeable. I guess that's why he chose him…"

Ichigo could barley believe it. Did Kish still really and truly love her? Confused, she managed to grunt it out. "H-his love? W-why would that m-matter to D-Deep Blue's spirit?" Unable to look at her any longer, Ichigo dropped her head lower but remained on her stinging palms and hands.

Hanison's eyebrows bounced, delighted to tell her. "Oh. That's right, none of you know, do you?" Ichigo listened as her vision blackened. "I told you something was powering Deep Blue's spirit within Kish. It's true the growing is done but I am merely waiting for the upcoming day for when in the blink of an eye Kish will not be Kish. Can you take a guess at why Deep Blue's spirit would choose Kish…?"

Letting out a cry, Ichigo felt her body aching. Her attention was fading due to the pain.

Hanison's became a thick, milky white and expanded until it looked as if her eyeballs would slip out of her eyes. Glaring heatedly at Ichigo Hanison's chin rose and laughed. Over time, her burgundy hair seemed to be turning into a mess. She appeared to look as if she hadn't been physically taking care of herself. Strands of burgundy hair falling in her white face, she replied.

"Why, it is quite powerful, I'll tell you. Seeing as you have no clue, I guess it is time to tell. Ready?"

Vortexing to be knelt directly beside Ichigo, Hanison grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder. Her long finger nails dug into Ichigo's cold body and she screamed. As Hanison moved her black lips to Ichigo's cat ears, she reveling her fangs. Ina low, unwell manner, she said it. "…Kish's love for you…"

In that instant, Ichigo felt her overwhelming thoughts take her over. That was why Kish was getting so immensely strong. He would be an even mightier Deep Blue then Masaya was. He had an endless spring of power – something she provided for him by living… Kish's adoration love for her was his fuel.

Her heart thumping painfully in her chest and her tears started to pour for she realized something else. Kish didn't only love her. She wasn't only powering him… he was powering her…

Ichigo loved him. She loved him. Surely, this would strengthen him further. With out a doubt, their love for each other would kill her and her team… but the world…

About to collapse, Ichigo's eyeballs began to rollback when Hanison, still holding Ichigo's neck, jumped into the air and through her with a yell. Before Ichigo knew what was happening she felt herself falling but experiencing mighty heaves into her head and body. She was falling fast. But the sound and pain of her being slammed into air was killing her. Just as she was about to hit ground, the slamming stopped and four yells echoed through her head.

"MINT ECHO------ZAKURO WHIP-------PUDDING INFERO-------LETTUCE RUSH!!"

Ichigo heard Hanison scream and herself fall into someones arms before falling to her death.

Ichigo tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't at the moment. All she heard were attacks and cries. Who ever it was who was holding her, Ichigo heard the sound of swooshing air as her catcher flew rapidly through the air and landed.

Moaning in agony, Ichigo felt tears caught in her dark eyelashes. All she felt like doing was crying. But who had caught her? Who saved her? Sh had to know. Surprising her, Ichigo felt a warm hand sweep across her forehead to lightly touch her. Moving closer, Kish breathed warm breath onto her face.

"Oh, kitten, please open your eyes!" It was the voice of Kish. Had he saved her? "Please!" he cried. "Please, honey! Open them! Try! Please! I'm here, okay! Open them!"

To curious, Ichigo slowly opened them to meet a gaze with him. He was right in front of her face. Weakly, she murmured. "K-Ki…sh…?"

Kish's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes, it's me! Please say you're okay! Please! Where does it hurt?!"

Ichigo grunted, snuggling closer. "...A-all… over…"

Kish's face filled with both anguish and determination. Pulling her closer, Kish gasped at what he saw. He'd never seen the Mews pull it off.

The covered in bruises and blood Hanison glared at from a far distance at Kish. He glared back. Her hair was completely down now, trailing behind her. Panting, Hanison's white hand flew over her gory arm. The Mews themselves looked terrified at what they had done. But after seeing Ichigo's shape they'd only be angrier.

Hissing, Hanison disappeared. For the second time she had been beaten. But what did it matter. Soon she would have her Deep Blue to kill the Mews and every living and breathing thing on the planet. She longed to bathe her hands in their blood – to feel the satisfaction she longed for…

Screaming to the Mews, Kish cried. "Retreat!"

Ichigo let out a moan and Kish looked down at her. As he laid a kiss on her forehead, he said. "It's gonna be okay, kitten… It will…"

Ichigo's eyelids fell. _"No," she thought. "K-Kish. Stay away. If I continue to love you…and you love me…then you'll turn into Deep Blue…You have to stop loving me... I have to stop loving you. Maybe it will prevent you from turning into Deep Blue. Please, Kish. …Don't go away…don't leave me… But…you have to…you have to…you have… to…"_

**I AM SO SORRY – ETERNALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! I had lost interest for awhile and didn't feel like writing. Now I'm all into it again! What did you think?**

** What's going to happen now? Ichigo finally discovered she likes Kish! But if she keeps on loving him and Kish keeps on loving her then he'll turn into Deep Blue! OH NO! Is it true that if they both stop loving each other then Kish won't turn into Deep Blue? Is that even possible? Does she want to stop it? Find out!**

**Review PLEASE! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Moaning in agony, Ichigo felt tears caught in her dark eyelashes. All she felt like doing was crying. But who had caught her? Who saved her? Sh had to know. Surprising her, Ichigo felt a warm hand sweep across her forehead to lightly touch her. Moving closer, Kish breathed warm breath onto her face. _

_"Oh, kitten, please open your eyes!" It was the voice of Kish. Had he saved her? "Please!" he cried. "Please, honey! Open them! Try! Please! I'm here, okay! Open them!"_

_To curious, Ichigo slowly opened them to meet a gaze with him. He was right in front of her face. Weakly, she murmured. "K-Ki…sh…?"_

_Kish's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes, it's me! Please say you're okay! Please! Where does it hurt?!"_

_Ichigo grunted, snuggling closer. "...A-all… over…"_

_Kish's face filled with both anguish and determination. Pulling her closer, Kish gasped at what he saw. He'd never seen the Mews pull it off._

_The covered in bruises and blood Hanison glared at from a far distance at Kish. He glared back. Her hair was completely down now, trailing behind her. Panting, Hanison's white hand flew over her gory arm. The Mews themselves looked terrified at what they had done. But after seeing Ichigo's shape they'd only be angrier. _

_Hissing, Hanison disappeared. For the second time she had been beaten. But what did it matter. Soon she would have her Deep Blue to kill the Mews and every living and breathing thing on the planet. She longed to bathe her hands in their blood – to feel the satisfaction she longed for… _

_Screaming to the Mews, Kish cried. "Retreat!"_

_Ichigo let out a moan and Kish looked down at her. As he laid a kiss on her forehead, he said. "It's gonna be okay, kitten… It will…"_

_Ichigo's eyelids fell. "No," she thought. "K-Kish. Stay away. If I continue to love you…and you love me…then you'll turn into Deep Blue…You have to stop loving me... I have to stop loving you. Maybe it will prevent you from turning into Deep Blue. Please, Kish. …Don't go away…don't leave me… But…you have to…you have to…you have… to…"_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 17**

Pacing frantically back and fourth, Kish sighed and tried to calm his pounding heart. He was worried sick about Ichigo. Ever since they had gotten back to the café, Ryou, Keiichiro and Zakuro had been attending to Ichigo's wounds alone. They had been in there for hours.

Walking up to Kish, Pai sighed. Glancing at him, Kish's golden gaze fell to the floor as he leaned against the wall. Trying to calm him down, Pai said in a comforting tone. "…Ichigo will be in good health before long. Her injuries may have appeared gruesome but it is nothing that those three can not relieve…"

Kish closed his eyes and sighed aloud. His eyebrows showed the expression overwhelmed with the emotion that he was feeling. "…I think Hanison told her… she had to of. About…Masaya. I don't why she would kill him and I don't know why she would tell Ichigo but… I just have this feeling…"

Pai's eyes perked with interest. "How are you going to handle this, Kisshu…?"

Kish's eyes looked at Pai with surprise. "…You mean…I'm a loud to tell her I know…? But…I promised Tart and you to not speak…"

Pai came closer and leaned against the wall himself as he studied Kish. "…If you truly believe Ichigo knows… and you feel you need to tell her… then you have slack from your promise to do so. We understand. How did Ichigo seem when you rescued her…?"

Kish sighed again, worried further. "Other then in pain… she seemed confused… bothered about something... I… I wonder if it was me. She probably wasn't expecting me. She could have been so delirious that she thought it was Masaya. I really believe she knows about his…his…death… Before she was kidnapped… I… I talked to her alone… I told her my feeling again… I…" Kish looked away. "I don't know what she was feeling. She seemed confused when I… I… kissed her…" Pai's eyes widened, surprised Kish was still fraternizing with her. "But my timing was terrible. As soon as that was over with she gets abducted and told her lover boy is dead… I don't know how she'd going to take it…"

Causing Kish to jump, the door to Ichigo's room opened and out came Ryou, Keiichiro and Ryou. Anxious, Kish asked in a shaky voice. "Is she okay? How is she? Will she be alight?"

Zakuro looked at Ryou and Keiichiro. Speaking up, Ryou made a grouchy gaze at Kish, still against him being here. His voice was somewhat unfriendly. "Her head has some bruises and as well as her arms and legs but luckily the damage is not internally. She should recover shortly. Her biggest problem is her soreness and tiredness."

Keiichiro smiled at Kish, trying to give him some better news. "She's awake though."

Kish's golden eyes nearly popped out of his head. "She is! Can I go see her?!" Pai, as quiet as ever, turned to go downstairs.

Ryou hesitated. "…I think you-"

Interrupting, Kish growled lowly. "Oh, nerve mind. Hang what you think! I'm seeing her!" Pushing roughly around the three and entering the room, Kish closed the door behind him. Leaning against it with a shaky sigh, Kish stared at Ichigo sitting on her blanket under many warm looking blankets. Her gaze was distracted, staring down with a sad expression and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Kish now knew she had to know of Masaya.

In her thoughts, Ichigo had so much going on. "What can Id o? I have to keep Kish safe. I can't let him turn into Deep Blue! I can't!" her eyes teared. "I need a plan! But what? Maybe… maybe…"

Looking up, Ichigo gasped lightly, noticing Kish. "K-Kish… I… I didn't know you were there…"

Kish smiled at her and slowly came over. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he asked. "So you're feeling okay?"

Ichigo hesitated at first but soon answered. "I'm… alright… I guess. Just sore… How are the others…?"

Kish chuckled and VERY gently pushed her backwards so she was lying down. Smirking, he replied. "They're fine. Don't you go worried your little head about them though. You need to rest, okay?" Leaning in, Kish got ready to kiss her forehead when he saw Ichigo's eyes overflow with tears. Stopping, he asked in alarm. "Ichigo? Am I hurting you? I'm sorry!"

Ichigo took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "No, I'm fine" she lied. "Listen, I need you to do something for me right now, okay?"

Kish's eyes filled attention. In an obedient tone, Kish replied. "Anything! Of course! What can I do? Just say the word and I'll do what ever it is!"

Ichigo tried to keep herself from crying at what she was about to say. Looking away, she said shakily. "…I need you to ask the Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai and Tart to all come up here for me… I'd like to talk to them…"

Kish's eyes filled with misunderstand. Hesitating, he stared, perplexed. Stuttering, he asked. "…Uh… sure… but… I mean…I can come to, right?"

Ichigo wasn't listening to him. "Tell them it's important."

He kept trying, his feelings starting to hurt by every passing second. "Wait – Ichigo. What about…what about…me… I'm included, righ-"

Again, Ichigo interrupting as if she didn't hear him. "Can you please get them? I think my head is starting to hurt anyway. Maybe you should go before-"

"Ichigo." Kish said with shake in his voice. Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw his eyes fill with tears. She was breaking his heart. She didn't want to but… she had to save hi from himself… This was the only way…

She had to say it. Her voice full of emotion, she whispered in an upset, mousey voice. "…Kish… I want to met with just them… without you…"

Jerking back, Kish's face altered to the exact same one he had done when Ichigo told Kish she didn't love him before the final battle. It was a painful expression to see – too painful. Knowing she might cry, Ichigo turned her head away. With all her might she strived to push her tears away.

Kish felt his heart stinging with brokenness and agony. Opening his mouth to speak, Kish found he had no voice or words to say. He felt lost. Taking a step backwards, he tried to push away the tempting need to cry. It was true. She had to know of Masaya's death. And even if she hadn't then why would she want him around. He had kissed her and she had fallen apart when he had done it. She hated him. Ichigo hated him.

Stumbling, Kish spoke in a frail tone. "…Y-yeah… S-sure…I'll go g-get them… They'll be… r-right up…" Turning, Kish faced the close door for a minute, squinting trying to look his best like he wasn't going to break into tears. After taking a deep breath, Kish opened the door to see the same three still standing there talking.

Ryou detected something was wrong but didn't ask the question concerning it. Instead, he said. "How does she seem to you…?"

Kish took a minute and didn't look at them. Replying, he said. "…She's fine…back to her old self…" The three didn't quite understand to what he referring to. Continuing, Kish began to walk away, slowly. "…She wants to see the Mews, Pai and Tart. Oh, Keiichiro and Ryou… you two as well…"

Before they could ask why he wasn't going to come, Kish entered his room and locked the door. Exchanging glances, Zakuro asked. "…I wonder what could be wrong…"

Signaling them to get the others, Ryou kept his gaze on Kish's closed door. "…I don't know. Come on…"

___________________________________________________________________________

Pudding's young voice broke the awkward silence in Ichigo's room. "Why isn't Kish here?"

Tart joined her with a grouchy, angry tone when he heard Ichigo didn't invite him. "You may not like him but you have no righ to be so cold..."

Ichigo tried to be strong though her voice was quivered and her face was pale from being unwell. "…I… I… needed to talk to you all about Kish, actually. That's why I don't want him here…"

Pai was abruptly curious. "You agree with Ryou, then?" Ichigo found his presumption harsh. "You want us aliens to leave…?"

Ichigo come back was direct but still hurting. "No. I don't. I don't agree at all to that. This meeting concerns the well being of Kish. We have to help him – stop him from turning into-"

Guessing her thoughts, Ryou replied. "There is no way of helping Kish. He is beyond our aid."

Ichigo sighed, gazing at them all gathered around her bed. Surprising them all, she replied. "That's not true… I have a plan…" Pai and Ryou exchanged glances of curiosity. They nodded for her to go on. Holding her sore arm, Ichigo met hopeful eyes with her team members. "…Hanison spoke to me… She told me something… that… that… Masaya… he was… was…" Ichigo noticed all of their worry on their faces, and caught on. "…How long have you all known about it…about his…death…?"

None spoke. Instead, they bowed their heads. However, Mint bravely faced her friend. "…Pai and Tart discovered it first…then told us not long after…"

Ichigo sighed. Continuing on, she looked at her team deeper. "I'm not angry at any of you… Yes, it was wrong though that you kept it from me… Still… I know why you did it…"

"But we have to stay focused, right? Isn't that one of the reasons you didn't tell me of his death?" Slowly, they all nodded and looked back at Ichigo – their leader. "Mint, you remember when I first got the pneumonia? And when I couldn't remember anything that happened that night?" She nodded. "…Well…I know now. That as the night I learned of Masaya's death. I received a call. After that I got ready to go home…and Hanison came and took my memory of that night…"

In unison all of them gasped loudly.

"…Apparently… heartbreaking memories are much more powerful then others… She knew if she got the one of me losing Masaya then… then she could pass even more time even quicker to awaken Deep Blue's spirit within the host. Kish…"

Sitting up straighter, Ichigo went on. "…Guys, Hanison told me something else too. Something even more serious… about Kish…"

Directly, Tart was alarmed. "Tell us! What is it! Please tell us!" Ichigo looked into the little alien's eyes to find concern beyond compare.

As she answering in a soft voice, her eyes set themselves on her lap. "…She spoke of… what it is that powers Deep Blue's spirit…that is inside Kish…" Ichigo's voice began to quiver and over her eyes was a shiny layer of tears. Looking down, ashamed, she said it. "…Kish's love for me… and… and… my love for him…!"

The entire group broke into gasps and astonishment. They didn't know what to say – what to do. They all knew this would power Kish so much and make him truly unbeatable…

After a long silence, Pai spoke up with anxiousness in his voice. "…And you have a plan…?"

Still trying to keep from crying, Ichigo nodded and answered in a mousy tone. "…Yes… If…if Kish and I stay separated… then…maybe… maybe it will slow down his… our… affection for each other…" none of them even bothered to speak of how long she had loved him. "Pai… will that stop him from turning into-"

He interrupted, already having an intelligent thesis. "No. I'm afraid to say it will not prevent him from altering into the new Deep Blue. However, it will decrease his strength if we could pull it off. This would give us more time to come up with a strategy of how to halt him from changing into Deep Blue…"

Tart raised an eyebrow. "That's our plan? Do everything in our power to keep him away from you? Can we…do that…? Kish us… pretty persistent…"

Stepping closer, Pai nodded. "But it is for his life. However, if Kish knows of the plan it will defeat the purpose. Kish must not discover this is all a game – that Ichigo really does care…"

At once he stopped, realizing what he just said. Gazing over at Ichigo, along with every else at the surprising remark, Ichigo said nothing. Only did she nod. They weren't sure whether to think she was already playing the game-plan… or if she really did care.

However, Ichigo knew quit well herself. She loved Kish - so much… so much.

Sighing, Ichigo replied. "…So, the plan is now in motion, everyone." Ichigo felt her heart breaking and her eyes stinging with tears. Sigh wanted them to leave now – to let her cry alone at what she was doing. It hurt her so deeply.

Tart felt he had to place his input, however. Not looking at any of the, he muttered. "This will break Kish's heart for the second time… So basically this plan will keep him alive but will make him loose his will to live? Hag, it sure sounds like it's a hopeless ending no matter what we do. Are the only things you Mews can do for us is provide a biter-sweet result to Kish's life…?"

Painfully, the question felt as if it were strangling Ichigo. Her voice and eyes with determination, she stared dead ahead and spoke. "…No… I'm going to make sure Kish's life is worth living. I will save him and in time take all his pain away from him… I _swear_ it…"

Pai and Tart nodded and the mews, though they were confused, cheered on in.

Glancing at the two aliens, Ichigo said the most painful thing. The thing she knew would bring Kish into the deepest pain…but to save his life. "Pai…Tart…to ensure Kish's devotion and lover to decrease… there is something you need to tell him…"

Agonized, and in front of her team, Ichigo fell apart. The rears were rolling down.

**PHEW! LONG! At least… is seemed tha way. What did ya think? I know, glad it was another fast update? Hopefully. Poor Kish and Ichigo. Talk about ZERO communication! But it's the only way Ichigo can save him. It's not like they have the Wish anymore. ….Say… I wonder if Hanison has it? The good guys said they were going to bluff and say they had it but… that could be pretty awkward if she had it, huh? And if she doesn't have it then… where is it?**

**Review please! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_However, Ichigo knew quit well herself. She loved Kish - so much… so much._

_Sighing, Ichigo replied. "…So, the plan is now in motion, everyone." Ichigo felt her heart breaking and her eyes stinging with tears. Sigh wanted them to leave now – to let her cry alone at what she was doing. It hurt her so deeply._

_Tart felt he had to place his input, however. Not looking at any of the, he muttered. "This will break Kish's heart for the second time… So basically this plan will keep him alive but will make him loose his will to live? Hag, it sure sounds like it's a hopeless ending no matter what we do. Are the only things you Mews can do for us is provide a biter-sweet result to Kish's life…?"_

_Painfully, the question felt as if it were strangling Ichigo. Her voice and eyes with determination, she stared dead ahead and spoke. "…No… I'm going to make sure Kish's life is worth living. I will save him and in time take all his pain away from him… I swear it…"_

_Pai and Tart nodded and the mews, though they were confused, cheered on in._

_Glancing at the two aliens, Ichigo said the most painful thing. The thing she knew would bring Kish into the deepest pain…but to save his life. "Pai…Tart…to ensure Kish's devotion and lover to decrease… there is something you need to tell him…"_

_Agonized, and in front of her team, Ichigo fell apart. The tears were rolling down._

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 18**

Lying on his back on the extra soft bed, Kish's gleaming golden eyes focused on the ceiling. He was still. At present, he didn't feel like moving. Releasing a sigh, Kish felt an uncomfortable sort of queasiness in him. It felt as if he wasn't him. Hoping it would make it go away; Kish closed his eyes and took deep breaths. However, it only seemed to diminish slightly. He knew what it was though. It was Deep Blue inside him – beginning to use his body. It was an unpleasant, odd experience feeling your body doing things that you weren't telling it to do. It almost frightened Kish.

Sighing, Kish squirmed a bit while lying down. For some reason he found he didn't like being alone. He wanted… he wanted… Ichigo…

Surprising him, Kish saw the door knob to his room jiggle. Seeing as it was locked, the door did not open. With a knock, Kish heard the voice of Pai. "Kisshu… could you please open to the door… We need to talk…"

Next he heard Tart. "Come on. Open up, we've just gotta talk to you."

With a sigh, Kish snapped his fingers and the lock clipped free. Slowly, Kish watched as the two entered with solemn faces and, gently, closed the door behind them.

Coming over, Tart handed Kish a glass of what looked and tasted like lemony water. "Here," he said. "It'll make you feel better."

Reluctantly, Kish took it and had a small sip. What he didn't know was it was a mixture Pai had created. This would take away Kish's ability to teleport for a few days.

Sitting up, Kish stared emotionless at them. "…Ichigo knows about Masaya's death, doesn't she…?"

Tart glanced up at Pai who kept his gaze strong on Kish. Taking a few steps, he replied. "…Hanison was the one who informed her of it…"

Kish sighed and looked down, grieving for her. He felt so terrible for her. He thought she must be dying from the heartbreaking ache she was feeling. Before he could ask how she was, Pai continued. "…Apparently though… Mew Ichigo already knew of it…"

Bewildered, Kish quickly looked back up to meet a gaze with his two friends. Lost in his curiosity, he asked. "…I don't understand…"

His eyes locked down on his fidgeting feet, Tart answered quietly. "…The hag learned about it before any of us…but… she forgot it. You see… she received a call from a police officer in London telling her that the plane Masaya was on never arrived and that they believed it had crashed. Seeing it was flying over the ocean… they knew no one could have survived…"

Kish was boiling over with interest now. Still confused, he asked. "What do you mean Ichigo forgot...?"

Pai explained. "Hanison. After she destroyed the plane she must have gone to Earth to wait for Mew Ichigo to discover this loss…"

"Why would she do tha…" Kish trailed off and his eyes fell spellbound to the floor. Now catching on, Kish took a long silence. A few second past and, slowly, Kish stared back at them. "…Hanison… stole of Ichigo's memories...the one of her losing Masaya…? …W-why…?"

Tart looked away, feeling awkward. This meant Pai would continue on. "According to Mew Ichigo, Hanison explicated that agonizing memories are the most strongest. By taking Ichigo memory of Masaya's death then it would greatly increase her numbers. That is how it took such a brief amount of time to allow Deep Blue's spirit to find a host and grow into him."

Pai looked down, his heart aching at what Ichigo told him to say. Though he knew it would help them save Kish's life and buy them time, he also knew it would deeply stain Kish. Deep down, he believed this would be the last time Kish would ever love again…

"Kisshu…" he began, gravely.

Caught in his voice like a fish to a hook, Kish's gaze on Pai deepened. If Pai could barley look at him, Kish knew what ever he was about to say must be bad.

"…You can understand Mew Ichigo is… overwhelmingly and… unhealthily devastated… right? The loss of Masaya has affected her greatly." Kish nodded gently, aware of it. "…We all know that it wasn't your fault Deep Blue's choose you as his host but… we have to face the fact. It is you. You will be him." Pai hated the feeling of trying to worry Kish. "…Basically… when Hanison took Ichigo's memory of Masaya's death she added it to her store of memories and transferred it to you. Ichigo feels rapped, she says. Like… like you have stolen her memory that shouldn't have been taken away…"

Kish's eyes widened and his body screamed with aching pain. It was his fault? He didn't mean for all this to happen. He didn't mean to basically steal from Ichigo. Why? Why him of all people? Ichigo must…really…really… hate him… with all her heart…

Pai was aching as well. He could see the anger and hurt in Kish's expression beginning to take him over. He knew he had to do this but it hurt so deeply. He was lying such a cruel lie to his closet friend… practically his brother…

"…Kisshu… Mew Ichigo said that…that…she doesn't want to see you any more…"

Kish jumped to his feet, alarmed. Golden eyes burning with rage and confusion, rather then tears, Kish gawked at them. Just as he had before, he opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out were sounds of uncertainty. What could he say? Ichigo couldn't mean it. She couldn't. He knew Ichigo was upset but… but…

Pai tried to restrain his anger himself. He wanted to flat out say to Kish what he was saying was all a lie. Ichigo didn't blame Kish for anything. She loved him. She was dying to see him. But that would crush the plan. What he must do now it keep Kish calm and –

Finally words came to Kish's mind. "T-that…can't be. Ichigo wouldn't do that to me! S-she wouldn't! Y0you're lying!"

Pai couldn't say another lie by saying it wasn't a lie. Tart took over, shouting emotionally. "It's true, Kish! W-we wouldn't lie to you! You have to believe us!"

Spluttering and freaking out while jerking, he screamed angrily. "Ichigo wouldn't do that to me! She needs help from me more than anything right now! That tree-huger is dead! Ichigo needs me as much as I need her!"

Breaking out of his tantrum, Kish darted for the door, yelling. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Stopping him just as he was about to pass Pai, he snatched Kish around the waist with his stronger arms and jerked him away from the door. Kish kicked and screamed, insanely, tears filling his eyes. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Let go of me! Let GO, you bitch! I have to go to her! Ichigo!!"

With all Pai's physical might, he dragged the struggling Kish in his crazy tantrum away. He was shouting himself at Kish to calm down and be quiet. Kish was thrusting himself and squirming to get free from his older brother's grasp with all his might and Deep Blue's powers. However, Pai was so aware of the importance of saving Kish, he bore the pain. The pain of Kish's cried, punches, kicks in his gut and scratches of his nails, Kish used everything he had as a weapon. While being heaved, Kish snagged items and started throwing them with loud shatters. Sometimes even at Pai and Tart. Pai let out a scream when Kish bit and scratched into his skin. Kish was still exasperatingly fighting for freedom but was losing. Putting all his energy he had into this was quickly tiring him out. However, he still screamed.

Snatching a ceramic bowl on the dresser when he still being held from the door, Kish threw it at Tart and nearly hit him. Eyes widened and the white glass around his feet, Tart stared horrified at Kish's actions. Tears filled his eyes as he thought over the depressing yet disturbing scene. Kish was in so much pain.

Shoving Kish against the wall, he screamed at Tart over his shoulder, firmly. "Get out, Taruto! NOW!"

Breaking out of his trance, Tart took one last look at Kish and, turning, left the room. Closing the door firmly behind him, he stared at it fro a minute. He could still hear the screams of both Pai and Tart quite clearly. Sighing again, he turned left.

Still struggling, Kish wonder. _"Why can't I teleport?! Why isn't it- Pai… the drink… damn it…!"_

After another ten minutes or so, Kish had worn-down and was now panting. Slowly, and cautiously, Pai released Kish. The moment he had, Kish fell to his hands and knees and turned away. Moving over to the corner, Kish pulled up to a ball position and berried his face. Pai just stared at Kish, relived he wasn't screaming any longer. Kish was dead silent and motionless.

Reaching down, Pai touched Kish's shoulder. Instead of what he had expected, for Kish to shove it off, Kish's body started to shake. Then Pia realized. He was crying. Surprising him, he began to hear sniffs and uneasy breathing. Emotion filled Pai's dark eyes seeing no one could see his expression. Otherwise he wouldn't have ever done it.

Hiccupping tears, Kish cried. "I-it's not…not f-fair! I- I d-didn't mean f-for any of t-this to happen! Honest! Ichigo h-hates me n-now! I-it isn't f-fair!"

Pai held Kish's shoulder more firmly. "…I know it isn't…I know it isn't fair. But you have Tart and I. We won't ever turn against you, Kisshu…"

Sitting on the floor next to him, Pai sighed. "Kisshu…I know you're upset but…you need to realize something… That earthling, Masaya, is gone and Ichigo is heartbroken. This isn't for you to rush in and try to win her. In fact… you probably shouldn't have ever done anything to her when we first returned to Earth. I know… I should have given you some sort of warning to keep away from her ever since we figured out Masaya had died. We all know you love her… but…"

Pai stopped and saw Kish still hadn't stopped crying. Wrapping his arm around Kish a bit, he sighed. "…Don't worry. We will find a way to help you, we'll beat Hanison and then you, Tart and I will go back to our planet. We shall forget all about this planet and those who love on it. We will start over, understand? Just calm down. Everything will be alright in the end…"

__________________________________________________________________________

Kish turned over from off his back. He couldn't sleep. He had been up all night dreaming about Ichigo. Looking down at the clock on the floor he had thrown, Kish saw it read 1:09 a.m.

Silently, Kish sat up and, cautious not to wake up Pai out Tart, snuck out of the room. Walking through the upstairs dark halls of the café, Kish sighed. He passed several rooms before he reached Ichigo's. Hovering over the floor a little bit, Kish turned the knob without a sound. Peeking into the dark room, Kish stared in.

There she lay, perfectly still. Her red hair was down and around her perfectly beautiful face. Her lips called out to him. How badly he wanted to kiss her. Clenching his fists, Kish's eyes filled with tears. But he had to keep away. That's what she wanted him. If that's what Ichigo wanted…then he'd do it. He wouldn't think about her and he wouldn't come look at her anymore. This was his last time.

She seemed to glisten when the moonlight poured in through her window and onto her face and body like grains of sugar. Coming slightly more in, he continued to stare at her. The blankets over top of her were thin so he could see the outline other tiny, agile body perfectly. She wore a skin tight baby-blue tank top and a skin-tight pair of black shorts. While staring at her, Kish's heart picked up speed when he realized how smooth her skin looked. So babylike.

Forcing himself to turn away, Kish sighed and closed the door behind him. After returning to his stuffy, crowned room, Kish wished he was back with Ichigo. Her room was so cool and free. He longed to be there petting her like his kitten. But no. If she hated him then she hated him. There was no changing it.

Tomorrow would be an entirely different world to Kish. He wouldn't get to see, hear, talk or visit Ichigo. Nothing would be the same…ever again. And why? Because Masaya was dead he had to suffer. And… that's probably what Ichigo wanted. That's probably what he deserved. To suffer…

**Well? Was it emotion enough? Please don't run away yet, okay. I feel so bad for Kish! Man, how can I be so mean to him?! Lol. Relax, all of you, alright? I can't wait for the chapter after the next! I'll try to update soon! Review please! BYE and thanks again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Forcing himself to turn away, Kish sighed and closed the door behind him. After returning to his stuffy, crowned room, Kish wished he was back with Ichigo. Her room was so cool and free. He longed to be there petting her like his kitten. But no. If she hated him then she hated him. There was no changing it. _

_Tomorrow would be an entirely different world to Kish. He wouldn't get to see, hear, talk or visit Ichigo. Nothing would be the same…ever again. And why? Because Masaya was dead he had to suffer. And… that's probably what Ichigo wanted. That's probably what he deserved. To suffer…_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 19**

Sitting alone at a table in a corner, Kish gazed out the bright window with a miserable expression on. He had nothing to say. He was mentally worn-out. It was the day after his distressing news of Ichigo, two 'o'clock to be exact, and Kish was already tired of this. How long could he go on like this? Avoiding Ichigo. You might as well try to stop breathing. But he was running out of oxygen. He needed air – fresh air…Ichigo's air.

Sighing, Kish watched when he saw all the other Mews but Ichigo talking in the kitchen. They had offered to make him something to eat but he refused. He could he possibly think about food? Ichigo was still in her room. He knew why. She wouldn't come out at all. She would do everything in her power to stay away from him.

Kish grinded his teeth an shut his eyes. He had to stay calm. He had to take control of himself. But how? He didn't know how to control himself? He'd always let himself go with Ichigo. Actually though, that was how he broke his heart after the final battle. He knew he should have been more careful but not give up. He didn't give up. He came back to see her. Oh, not to mention he had been dying. But still, Kish hadn't the slightest idea how to stay away. Was he doing an okay job? Did it matter?

STOP.

He couldn't think about Ichigo. She didn't want his eyes on her, much more his thoughts on her. Kish had to distract himself.

Standing, Kish's eye narrowed and focused on the other Mews who didn't know he was staring. He needed something to do – anything- anything that in everyway had NOTHING to do with Ichigo. But what?

He couldn't teleport anywhere. He could go for a fly. But what fun was that when he couldn't think about Ichigo? He needed entertainment. Kish couldn't help but smirk slightly. His idea of "entertainment" was stalking Ichigo then popping out of nowhere to "play" with her.

Man, he had no life. What had he been doing all his life before he met Ichigo? Kish shoved it off. Approaching the stairs, Kish stared up at them. Ichigo's room was up there. Turning around, Kish saw the café was still. There was no life or glow to it. Why did everything have to change? Why? He so deeply desired to go back to the way things were. Once again, he looked at the empty stair case. No one was around to watch him. Maybe…maybe… he could just take one look at Ichigo. Ichigo. His Ichigo.

Strangely, Kish felt a power inside. Though he was unaware of it, it was Deep Blue growing in him.

Unable to a void the temptation, Kish hovered up the stairs and over to her door. He was just about to opened the door when he heard Ichigo crying. Her voice sounded worn-out like his own. In her sobs, he heard her cry. "WHY?! Why, Kish?!"

Ichigo wondered off into her depressing thoughts. _"Why did it have to pick Kish? Why! It isn't fair! Oh, Kish! I want you so bad! But why did this have to happen?!"_

However, Kish thought she was crying, "why would Kish allow all this - it's his entire fault," in her sobs. He misunderstood why she was crying. Little did she know that those stinging tears were for him – not Masaya.

Kish pulled away from the door, hurt filling his eyes. Now he knew he couldn't see her. It was true – she hated him – wished he wasn't born, probably. As Kish's gleaming golden eyes flooded with tears, he turned away and ran back down stairs, outside the café, behind the building and onto the ground. Crying silently into his knees, Kish held himself tightly. He couldn't do this. It was killing him.

Wiping her eyes, Ichigo sat up and gazed down at her sopping pillow she had cried into so much. Releasing a sigh, Ichigo knew she needed some fresh air. Outside the room wasn't an option though – Kish would see her. Running over to the window, Ichigo thrust it open, inhaling a deep breath. The frosty, winter air filled her lungs making her feel semi-alive and the chilly breezes sprinkled with snowflakes blew inside. She was surprised how wonderfully refreshing it was.

However, her moment was corrupted when she heard a fainting crying sound. Curious, Ichigo looked out into the white clouded, freezing world. It was coming from down. Looking downward, Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw it was Kish crying.

"…Ichigo…" he whimpered, upset.

At once, she felt her own eyes watering. She was so deeply wounding him. How she wanted to rush out there and explain everything. But then where would that leave their plan? How could they save Kish? Deep inside, Ichigo felt her heart aching. She loved Kish – she needed Kish – she –

Kish instantly let out a cry of pain and held himself tighter. Ichigo knew what it was. Thanks to her thinking about how much she loved Kish she was powering Deep Blue… which meant hurting Kish. "Damn…" Kish said in a shaky voice. "…It hurts…"

Not being able to stand it, Ichigo closed the window back. She couldn't look at Kish – she couldn't.

________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes passed and Kish had finally calmed down. Still sitting where he was, with his face still berried, Kish sighed.

Startling him, a repulsive voice caught Kish's keen ears. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Why is our honored host so upset? This wouldn't have anything to do with you being so luckily selected, would it?" Her voice becoming friendlier do to the fact Kish would soon be her partner. "You should be grateful, ya know."

Looking up, he was surprised by her appearance. Though her clothes were the same, Hanison's dark mascara was smeared under her eyes and her burgundy hair was a spaghetti mess. As well, her skin and eyes was white and black lip stick was smeared. It appeared as if she hadn't been taking car of herself.

His anger boiling over, Kish stood to his feet, silently and made his blades appear. Slowly, insanity arising in his eyes, he looked up at. Revealing his fangs, Kish growled. "Grateful…? I'll be grateful once I slice you to pieces. You won't be my partner! I'll kill you before I turn into Deep Blue!!"

Jumping in the air, Kish swung a hard blow at Hanison which she avoided with plenty of difficulty. "Try to calm down" she giggled as if she were drunk. She seemed… happy. No, as if sh really have gone crazy. She was bouncing. "…You should be happy, my Kish. The two of us are going to kill the entire, miserable human race and recreate this world for us aliens. Maybe you and I can… get to know each other… Have some… fun, ya know…?"

Kish felt sick inside at her suggestions. "You wanna get to know me?!" he screamed. "Get to know my blades, why don't you!!"

Hearing Kish's yell, Ichigo glanced out the window to see Hanison talking to him. Her heart picking up speed with fear, she leaped to her feet. Bursting out of her room, she screamed the most horrifying scream she ever had. "Pai, Tart, Mews – it's Hanison! She's outside with Kish!!"

Rushing back into her room, Ichigo flung open the door to her balcony. Leaning over the edge and her heart nearly pounding out of her chest with worry for Kish, she watched. Was this it? Was it time for Kish to turn into Deep blue? Had they all failed in so brief a time…?

Smirking, Hanison replied. "Aren't you a feisty little one? How charming. I can't wait until out first night together. I bet you'll be even more fun as Deep Blue… so much stronger and buff…"

"You want something from me?!" he screamed. "I dare you then! Come down here and I'll give you everything you deserve!!"

"Kisshu!" Kish didn't turn when he heard Pai's voice. Running out, along with Tart and the other Mews who were ready for battle, they stood in front of Kish. Kish acted a sif he didn't see them and only glared up at the sick alien women.

Hanison giggled, gazing back at him. "No way. I'd like to preserve myself for when we first get to have fun. I can't come down yet. Looks like you'll have to be anxious and wait for me."

Kish's eyes burned with fury. "You've intoxicated yourself from to much time alone and your sickly thought, Hanison! But you're not powerful anymore! I am stronger and I'll find a way to use it against you, damn it!"

Placing them all on edge, they watched as Hanison's drunken expression vanished to a deadly one. "Oh?" she asked. "Not powerful?" Hanison revealed a knife. "Hmm…maybe…or maybe… _**NOT!!**_"

In less then an instant, Hanison had completed her cobra strike and was already back in the air above them. Ichigo had seen it as well. Stunned and baffled, the anxious group looked all around to see who had been hit. Terror filling their faces, they all saw who it was.

Ichigo shrieked in terror as she leaped off the balcony and landed on bother two feet. "LETTUCE!" Not hesitating for an instant, Ichigo acted and darted over to the girl lying on the ground.

Pai, Pudding and Tart did the same. Kneeling beside her with a frantic expression, Ichigo shook Lettuce lightly. "Lettuce, it's me, Ichigo wake up! Wake up!"

Pai's eyes widened with alarm when he saw a slit of blood trickling out of an injury right around her arm and collar bone. "Lettuce…" he said.

While some were attempting to make Lettuce comfortable, Mint, Zakuro and Kish were ready. Jumping into the air, Zakuro cried. "ZAKURO-WHIP!" Catching her again with amethyst leash, Zakuro jerked her downward with a kick. Before Hanison has a second to think, three of mint's arrows fired piercing Hanison in different places. Roughly, Hanison collided into the cold earth with a cry of pain. Apparently, she was losing her fighting skills due to her insanity. For a moment, Hanison just laid there, motionless. They all watched but didn't go close. After all, it was probably a trick of some kind.

With a girlish grunt of agony, Hanison sat up onto her knees and then stood, trembling. Her knees, hands and cheeks were bruised and bloody from the fall. However, her glare was still firm. But to the Mews, she seemed to be quite helpless.

Charging up his energy, Kish flew through the air at a rapidly high speed to lay his own attack on her himself. Just as he reached her, and as he swung his blades, the cowardly Hanison disappeared.

With strength, Kish's swords pierced into the exact location Hanison had been crouched only second ago… and now she was gone.

"Damn it!" Kish hissed, spitefully, his face flushed with rage. Spinning around, he saw Zakuro and Mint were already running over to the wounded Lettuce. Following their example, Kish flew to the scene.

Sliding to a stop and crouching beside her, Kish stared in shock. Shaking her further, Ichigo's eyes filled with tears. "Lettuce! Lettuce – get up! Open your eyes!" Kish drew back a started breath when he saw Ichigo up so close again. Rather then watching the wounded girl, his undivided, attentive eyes were locked on Ichigo. It seemed like so long since he had seen her. Now he knew. I t was impossible. No matter how badly Ichigo wanted him away he couldn't do it. He simply couldn't.

Murmuring, Lettuce squirmed a bit. Directly, all of them released sighs of some ease. "Lettuce!" Ichigo smiled as she wiped her tears away. Weakly, Lettuce opened her eyes somewhat. Smiling more, Ichigo breathed. "You're awake!"

Causing them all to let out wails and gasps again, Lettuce's eyelids fell once more.

Pushing by the other Mews, Pai said. "We have to get her inside…" Picking her up as if she were a sock, Pai held her securely in his muscular arms. The other Mews quickly followed his example, standing, and saying things like "be careful with her," "oh, Lettuce," and "don't worry, everything will be okay."

Still on her knees with her hand out where she had just been touched Lettuce, Ichigo watched in shock as Lettuce was carried inside.

Surprising her, Ichigo felt a hand join with hers, warmly. Jolting with a breathless squeak, Ichigo pulled it away. Kish was right in front of her, knelt himself. Frozen, she watched as Kish's golden eyes lit up with adoration for her.

Eyes filling with tears, Kish climbed over to her, getting in her face. With as shaky voice, he begged. "Oh, Ichigo. I know you hate me; I know you do, but why? I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Ichigo's heart thundered like a storm with love and her cheeks alter to a rose-colored shade. As her eyes watered with secret hurt, she whimpered. Kish. She wanted Kish. She had to go though. But how? She couldn't move – she was frozen into the icy ground.

Continuing, Kish cried. "Why can't you believe it?! I LOVE you but don't you know how much it hurts when you push me away?! Please, Ichigo - must you push me?! Take me! Take me with you! Remember how I used to beg to steal you away off to my planet? Well now I'm begging you to keep me! You have to know I didn't mean all this! Please, kitten!"

Pushing her down, Kish swooped into her to steal a kiss when Ichigo finally broke out of her frozenness. Stopping him, Ichigo shrieked as she shut her eyes closed tightly. "STOP!" she couldn't let Kish show her love. It would only lesson the time they had left to try and save Kish. She… she…had to push him away…

"No, Kish! Don't! I- I don't love you! I have to push you away because you never leave me alone otherwise! Just go! Get lost! But leave be!!" pushing him off, Ichigo jumped to her feet and was about to run. However, Kish was to fast - acting abruptly.

Grasping one of her wrist he pulled her close as he stared deeply into her eyes and pleaded further. "You don't mean it! You can't! Not after the times we've been spending together lately! You've enjoyed it!! I can tell! Please, why are you pushing me away?! You can't mean it!"

Roughly, Ichigo slapped Kish and emotionally screamed her lie. "I DO mean it!!" Breaking free, Ichigo took off, running as fast as she could. Instead of the café though, she went the exact opposite way while transforming. This would give her more speed.

Kish was motionless for a moment. Slowly, he moved his trembling hand up to his cheek. Softly, he touched the red tender spot on his cheek. Instead of feeling upset, Kish's eyes filled with determination. Hissing lowly, he said to himself. "…Then prove it… I want to know truly or not if you really do hate me with all your heart and mind… Prove it, Ichigo…"

Screaming out to her, his eyes burned wide. "PROVE IT!!!" Then he took off after her…

**OKAY! One of the coolest chapters is next! It's REALLY emotional! Hope you enjoyed this one! Oh wait… it was another sad chapter… Sorry. But stick around, okay? You'll like the next chapter and the one after. Review please! And I mean it. Bash me out for my cliffhangers and emotion even! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**P****o****w****e****r****-****o****f****-****A****l****l****!****!****!****!**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_"No, Kish! Don't! I- I don't love you! I have to push you away because you never leave me alone otherwise! Just go! Get lost! But leave be!!" pushing him off, Ichigo jumped to her feet and was about to run. However, Kish was to fast - acting abruptly. _

_Grasping one of her wrist he pulled her close as he stared deeply into her eyes and pleaded further. "You don't mean it! You can't! Not after the times we've been spending together lately! You've enjoyed it!! I can tell! Please, why are you pushing me away?! You can't mean it!"_

_Roughly, Ichigo slapped Kish and emotionally screamed her lie. "I DO mean it!!" Breaking free, Ichigo took off, running as fast as she could. Instead of the café though, she went the exact opposite way while transforming. This would give her more speed. _

_Kish was motionless for a moment. Slowly, he moved his trembling hand up to his cheek. Softly, he touched the red tender spot on his cheek. Instead of feeling upset, Kish's eyes filled with determination. Hissing lowly, he said to himself. "…Then prove it… I want to know truly or not if you really do hate me with all your heart and mind… Prove it, Ichigo…"_

_Screaming out to her, his eyes burned wide. "PROVE IT!!!" Then he took off after her…_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20**

Walking slowly up to Pai who was in the downstairs lab, Ryou sighed. "You can relax. Lettuce will be fine. The slice was deep and it may leave a scar for awhile but it'll be alright."

For about thirty minutes Pai had been tinkering with experiments and research to get his mind off of Lettuce. Though he did worry for her, some of his focus was diverted toward a certain interesting yet important discovery.

Glancing at Ryou with a sigh, he replied. "That is good. However, presently I have found something that cannot be delayed. I will visit her shortly though. Until then, will you send her my apologies?

He nodded. Looking around the room, Ryou noticed Pai had been experimenting. Papers, folders, his laptop and what looked like some sort of chemistry set were all lying out. As he picked up a few of the papers and skimmed over them, he asked. "What have you found? A way to help Kish?"

Pai responded quickly, anxious as he typed on his laptop. "I am convinced that I have. Certain, in fact. The Wish."

Rolling his eyes, Ryou remained a calm voice though he was irritated. "I believe all of us have thought of that."

Still typing, he spoke back to the blond. "Without a doubt, it is evident you and the Mews have. Nonetheless, that is not what I had encountered in my research. Though it does involve the Wish, it also embraces your humankind race, as well."

Ryou was interested now. Leaning against the wall, he stared. "What about us humans?"

"Do you recall when Ichigo did not know of Aoyama's death and we talked about what to do? As well as the Wish itself?" Ryou nodded. "I quite clearly explained the dynamics of how the Wish can perform anything but bring back those who were unjustly killed. Meaning murder."

As he folded his arms over his chest, Ryou kept his gaze on Pai. "Yes. I remember. What about it?"

Completing his typing, Pai hooked his laptop up to a printer. While doing so, he replied. "I've been studying and running tests involving that statement of mine. I told you how basically the Wish IS an alien but is just another species. In my work, some very intriguing results have turned up. Look here," he advised as he revealed his laptop screen.

Looking into it, Ryou saw what looked like some type of chart. It looked almost like a ven-diagram – two circles practically collided together fully. One side was black, and the other blue. Ryou guessed. "The black color…is that…alien DNA…?"

Explaining, Pai replied. "You are correct. And the blue is also alien DNA, only DNA from the Wish. I had it in storage."

Curious, Ryou pulled out and asked. "What about it?"

Pointing to the screen, he said. "They aren't fully collided. You know why? The Wish DNA and normal alien DNA can not unite fully. Due to this small space where both DNAs don't connect completely, we aliens cannot wish for everything. There is one fault. But look here."

Bringing up the page he had printed out, Pai reveled it to Ryou. The diagram looked appeared very similar at first glance but the more you looked you realized there were two major differences.

Again, one circle was blue, representing the Wish's DNA. However, instead of black, there was a bright red color.

Instantly, Ryou knew the colors meaning. "That's human DNA. …With…the Wish's DNA…?" Ryou noticed Pai's main point. There weren't two circles at all – it was one – completely combined. One circle with two colors mixed together.

Not believing it, Ryou grabbed the paper and studied it.

Still explaining, Pai replied. "You understand what this means? It means human DNA and the Wish DNA can mix fully. Apparently, the Wish DNA affects and reacts to the human body differently then to aliens. This is means human _CAN_ wish for anything. …Even bringing back those who were unjustly killed… Mew Ichigo… she can…provided we can find the Wish…she can wish for…Aoyama to return to life…"

At once, an odd vibe reacted between the two. Ryou would want Ichigo to get her Wish by bringing back Masaya and Pai would want Kish to be free of Deep Blue. There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Pai spoke. "The point of this to keep Ichigo and Kish away from each other because of their love for one another, they are powering Kish. Learning that it is possible to bring back Masaya should be no distraction to your team leader, Mew Ichigo, correct…?"

Slowly, Ryou turned to stare at Pai with cautious eyes. "…I hope so… We've seen how Ichigo is tied to bringing back Masaya but… she loves Kish." He sighed. "She deserves to at least know. It wouldn't matter anyway. Even if we had the Wish we wouldn't let her use it for that… but she _DOES_ deserve to know about it…"

Pai nodded, agreeing. "Alright then… you tell her… I will go see Lettuce now…" Standing, he watched as Ryou began to ascend the steps when he suddenly froze. Noticing, he asked. "What is it…?"

Ryou sighed and, irritably, muttered. _"Damn it…"_

Turning back with a pissed look, Ryou's azure eyes locked on Pai with concern and anger. "…Ichigo…where is she…?"

Pai's eyes winded himself and a thought came. "…Where's Kish…?" Without hesitation, Pai rushed up the stairs with Ryou at his heels. They had to find them… before anything happened…and before it would be to late…

__________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo remembered everything from the night now when she first heard of Masaya's death. Starring up at the cross, her body still shivering slightly, Ichigo moved her clenched fist up to her chest.

All she could do was gaze up at it as it provided thought provoking wishes. Though she had gone through so much pain, in a way she was glad all this happened. She found the one she was meant to be with – Kish... It was…fate.

Fate. Ichigo had never thought about it that way. Maybe since the day she was born she was destined to be with Kish. Maybe was Masaya was there to help her learn to express herself. Maybe he was just a guide. She loved Kish – adored him. Though she didn't know where all this love was coming from, she accepted it. How long head she loved Kish? When did all start…?

And where would it all end…?

Ichigo felt her eyes weakening. Her body was so worn. These last few days all she had done was cry and cry. But she couldn't help it. The one she loved was being torn from her. Inside, Ichigo heart ached from the agony of it. Kish's eyes. Kish's smirk. Kish's body. Kish's attitude. Kish's taste. Kish's…everything…

She wanted, no, craved it all. But it was being taken away from her due to her love for him and his love from her. She felt abandoned though she knew the fault was also hers. Was Kish…really going to become Deep Blue and kill them all? Could they not save him? Was that going to be fate as well – the Kish she knew and admired disappearing from her grasp forever and never coming back? Every inch of her soul and heart cried out in hurting. She couldn't cure it. And if this was fate…then…could she really not change it? Could she not save Kish…?

Alarming her, two arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's waist and pulled her against a body. A notably warm one. Ichigo's heart was already throbbing and eyes spilling tears. Kish. It was Kish.

Whispering into her ear, she heard Kish moan with happiness. "You know, I've been really worried about you… I have to say though, I don't understand it. You, I mean. I think that's one of the reasons I love you so much. You're different." He smirked evilly and pulled her even closer into him. "But sometimes it's kind of annoying." Quickly, he laid a short kiss on the back of her neck and Ichigo let out a cry, trying to break free. However, Kish's hold was powerful. He wouldn't let her go. "

"Sorry, I'm not letting you go that easily." Kish's tone grew differently and more serious. "…Listen… If you hate me then I need to hhear you say it yourself. Not from others. I need proof. I refuse to believe that you hate me, kitten. I can't accept it. Not after everything between us recently…" Embracing her further, Kish listened. "…So if it's true…say it…"

Ichigo froze, not knowing what to do. How could she get away? She couldn't tell Kish she hated him. Ichigo then imagined how hard it must have been for Pai to tell Kish that lie. But how could she do it? How could she do it when he was embracing her and making love to her like this? Se couldn't. It would crush him. As well as herself. How could she tell him? How? Ow? How?

Not hearing any reply, Kish moaned contently and kissed her neck again. "I knew it. I knew you didn't hate me, kitten. I knew you cared for me. I knew it…"

Realizing the seriousness of this, Ichigo broke out of it all. At this rate, Kish would be kissing her all over her body in minutes. No. BO love. She wouldn't be the one to change Kish. Letting out a scream and rapidly struggling, she cried. "STTOOOPPPP! Stop, Kisshu! Stop loving me! I hate you! I HATE you!"

Golden fire flamed in Kish's eyes as he roughly spun her around so she faced him. Leaning in her face and tightening his grip, Kish screamed. "_NO! _How can you say that? How can you be so cruel?! Your words hurt so much, have you any idea what they feel like?! But I won't listen to them! Any f them! I won't not love you! I won't not hold you! I won't not touch you! And I won't not kiss you! No matter what, I WILL love you, Ichigo!"

Screaming herself, only out of pain, she struggled aggressively. "Let go, Kish! That hurts!"

Shaking her still, he looked deeply into her eyes. "How can I get through to you!" The deeper he looked into her wide eyes, Ichigo felt her spirit to fight Kish being weakened.

But it didn't matter. Regardless of her fading will for Kish's love, she had to restrain herself. She had to fight.

As roughly as Ichigo knew how, she elbowed Kish right in the gut. Now freed, Ichigo took off like the stray cat she felt like. Her light footsteps of her red boots barley causing an echo in the huge, stone church, Ichigo ran for the door. Speedily, she burst through the double doors being hit by a gust of frosty air.

Holding himself and grumbling in the agony he felt emotionally and physically, Kish hissed. Taking a deep breath, Kishs' shout ricocheted throughout the church and in Ichigo's cat ears. _**"ICHIGO!!"**_ Taking off himself with a gruff gasp, he began his pursue on her.

Startled, Ichigo let out a cry but kept running. In her throbbing head, Ichigo's thoughts cried out to her. _"No! I have to get away! I have to lose Kish! He can't follow me! He just can't! Please god, make him not find me! PLEASE! How can I save his life when he keeps coming after me? Why can't he understand! Why can't he stay away?! Please!"_

Now fully off the church's property, Ichigo began to quicken her run. She would not stop. She would not look back. She would keep running. Even if she puked or sweated blood nothing would make her stop. Eventually, Kish would have to get tired and give in. but she wouldn't. She would escape from Kish. She would make it free of him. She would accomplish. Even if Ichigo had to deny fate itself, she would save Kish's life.

Five hours passed...

Five miserable, nearly unbearable hours of running, to be specific. Without any sigh of a slower pace, Kish still followed her. Ichigo's legs were on fire and were icily stiff from the running and leaping she had so determinedly preformed. She had far passed the numbness. They ached so tenderly. Her mussels felt as if they were going to burst. Stained through her boots, blood was all over her feet. The balls of her feet felt flattened due to all the running. As for her tight thighs, Ichigo felt as if they were displaced. However, the blisters felt horrible as well.

Panting like a dying dog, Ichigo's dry, sore lungs felt an insane need for water. Even a chance to take a break from breathing. It was getting so challenging to breath. The oxygen seemed to not go down her lungs properly. It felt as if it had all balled up and had gotten caught in her throat like a baseball.

As for Kish who, still in excellent shape, was now close behind her. He had spent a lot of his time leaping too but most of his techniques involved his flying abilities. Bedsides, he knew how to control his breathing more then Ichigo.

Her panting still sounding sickly, Ichigo's eyes watered with tears. It was the only water she believed left in her. It was too freezing to run like this in her Mew costume in the dead of winter. Everything hurt and froze. _"I- I- I… h-h-have-have t-to…ke-ke…k…keep g-go-ing! I- can't let K-Kish c-catch…catch me! I can't! C-can't! I must k-keep running! I-I must keep running! I must - "_

Releasing a shriek of injury, Ichigo heard the horrifying noise of one of her legs snapping. Not being able to stand, Ichigo tumbled and rolled forward, falling in a severely painful manor onto the cold earth with a crash. Disturbing her, Ichigo began to freak out that she couldn't seem to move her legs. It was as if she were paralyzed. Everything burned and stung enormously. Terrifying her further, Ichigo couldn't seem to stop crying and coughing. There wasn't any air. The mix of no air, tears and fleeme made Ichigo's chokes horrendous.

_"No! Kish is right behind me! I have to get up! B-but I can't!" _In seconds, Kish had reached the collapsed girl that wheezed for air.

Now panicking in the midst of all the drama, Ichigo cried with a voice filled with tears. "N-no!! D-don't – don't come n-near m-me! G-get l-lost, K-Ki-Kish! I- I don't w-want to s-see you! N-never! E-ev-ever! J-just g-go!"

Kish stood there with horror in his honey eyes. He couldn't believe her. She truly must be delirious or something. Coming slowly over, Kish crouched own and crawled over to her. Reaching out his hand, Ichigo cried harder just as he was about to touch her. "N-no, no, no, no! NO!!" she screamed as Kish's hand gently touched her. Biting his lip, Kish's eyes filled with emotion. She was making herself sick.

All he did was stare at the weeping, paralyzed girl before him. He didn't care what she said. He _HAD _to take her words. He had to. No matter what, Kish would help her get over the loss of Masaya he believed she was going through. This had to be why she was crying, didn't it? What else could she be acting so insane about? As a determine expression appeared on Kish's boyish face, he took a deep breath.

As he slid one arm under her frozen, aching legs and the others over her soft, bare back, Kish pulled her body on top of his. He was still on his knees when he brought her close. Keeping her still and attempting to warm as if she were a doll, Kish lightly kissed her forehead.

Again, the same thoughts of trying to save Kish flashed through Ichigo's mind as more tears spilled. Trying to get free, Ichigo whimpered as she weakly pressed her hands against Kish's chest to force her body away.

Whimpering, she squeaked a breathless gasp. "…Let… let me g-go… Let me go!" she coughed. Due to her pushing, Ichigo's uncontrollable body rolled out of Kish's lap and back onto the icy ground. Letting out a whine, Ichigo sobbed. "P-please! L-leave me alone! Just g-go away!" Anxious, Kish gazed at the coughing, crying and trembling girl.

She appeared so innocent at the moment. She wasn't some feisty little kitten like usual. She was broken right now. As Kish's golden gaze strayed to her tall, skinny legs, he noticed the condition of them. Her feet were covered in blood and her legs quivered dramatically. Eyes full of helplessness, Kish gently reached to touch her keg. With just the slightest tip Ichigo let out a scream. It really stung. Kish was horrified to feel the iciness of it.

In-between coughs, she pleaded. "Please! J-just go way!"

Glaring at her, Kish knew it then. She needed his help. She was counting on him some where deep inside herself. At least, she was counting on someone. It would be him. Speaking up, he hissed sharply. "I'm not turning you away as you do to me…"

Gathering Ichigo up in his arms, he suddenly felt the same lightheadedness. It was Deep Blue messing with him inside. He seemed dizzy. Why did it always happen when he was around Ichigo? Whatever. It was of no importance. The only thing that was important right now was helping Ichigo.

Tears falling down her cheeks, Ichigo tossed and turned like a cat that didn't want to be held. _"How can I get him to understand? I have to get away! I can't let him help me! But I feel so safe and warm in his arms… NO! He'll hurt himself! He'll turn into Deep blue! Can't! I can't let it happen! I can't lose Kish!!"_

Breaking into her mind, Ichigo knew how to get him to leave her. It would be crushing for the both of them…but she had no other alternative.

To frail to even open her eyes, Ichigo's flushed face moved back and fourth with the tossing of her head. Deliriously, she moaned in pain. "Aoyama. Aoyama…c-come back…to me… M-my… my…one true…love…"

Kish jolted at her words and rage filled his eyes. Shutting them tight and grunting, he cursed. "Damn it!" Trying to cool down, he pulled her closer to him. Still speaking in a sharp tone, he replied as he gazed ahead. "…He's gone, Ichigo. He's dead. Let it go and get over it…"

Ichigo ad to keep trying. Her eyes flooding over with tears, she felt the pain Kish was. She understood she was torturing him but this was the way, If only he knew how hard she was working to keep him to stay the Kish she knew.

Coughing, Ichigo wheezing for air worsened. "Aoyama-kun… Please come to me! Take me away!" Struggling, she moaned and whimpered. Tightening his clasp on the Mew, Kish made certain she wouldn't get away and fall. Due to his firmer hold looped under her legs, Ichigo screamed. His touch hurt so much. Her lifeless legs just dangled like a dolls but how badly they hurt.

"Masaya, M-Masaya!" She had to get free. This was too much. Why was it so hard for Kish to just let her go. "Masaya – come for me!"

Inside, Kish could feel his blood boiling. Turning rapidly over and over inside was a ball of anger. It couldn't be contained. With every word she said to defy his love or help it got stronger. It felt like a snake bite inside his body. Something was eating away at him.

She cried again. "Masaya!" The yell echoed through the cold park of Tokyo.

The anger rose.

"Masaya!"

The fury steamed further.

High pitched enough to shatter glass, Ichigo screamed as loudly as her weak lungs would let her. _"MY ONE LOVE OF MY LIFE! PLEASE! MASAYA!!" _

The furious wrath of Kish had hit top notch - Hell. At one, he felt and saw nothing but black death. Lifelessness appeared visible in his dark eyes as if he wanted to die. He did want to die. He didn't cry and he didn't scream. All he did was stand there with possessed eyes locked out into the nothingness. He craved for everything to turn to black dust around him. To be alone with the dark beings that had taken him in these few seconds. Ichigo words were precise and run him through mutable times. Somehow, his eye had been stained over with darkness. He couldn't see and he couldn't hear. He didn't know what love was anymore. There was only himself and his hate. And now he was quickly fading. What would he be then? Dead. A walking dead alien. Isn't that what Deep Blue was. How perfect he would be. Nothing mattered. All he was now would be a slave to a spirit. But he didn't mind.

Literally not having control of his brain, Kish soothed his mind in the black, sticky, heavy nightmares. Out of his obliviously, Ichigo let out a cry when Kish dropping her body to the bitterly frozen soil. She had succeeded – she had gotten through to him. About to pass out, Ichigo turned her head to gaze up at Kish with teary eyes. He didn't even know she was there. Alarming her, Ichigo saw Kish's dragon blades appear in his hands. What was he going to do? Kill her? Or kill…

A petrifying thought came to Ichigo's dying mind. He…he wouldn't. Disturbing her further, Ichigo still couldn't move. Her voice wouldn't reach Kish either.

Kish had no reason to live. He didn't want to live. And so, with the raising of his blades, he fixed that…aiming for his heart…

**See? I told you it was all dramatic! And yes, another cliffhanger! I told you all WAY back I chapter…uh...4, I think, that there would be a lot of cliffhangers. So, was it good. Talk about OUCH with all that running! Poor girl. I bet Terra from Biggest Loser could have done it easy though! …Never mind. But I wasn't trying to point out that men are better runners then women! BECAUSE THAT'S NOT TRUE! But Ichigo isn't alien. Besides, she's not some famous runner. Anyway, review please! I'll update soon! …I think. Bye! **


	22. Chapter 21

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Power-of-All**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**takiko44233**

**Spiritfox09**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Literally not having control of his brain, Kish soothed his mind in the black, sticky, heavy nightmares. Out of his obliviously, Ichigo let out a cry when Kish dropping her body to the bitterly frozen soil. She had succeeded – she had gotten through to him. About to pass out, Ichigo turned her head to gaze up at Kish with teary eyes. He didn't even know she was there. Alarming her, Ichigo saw Kish's dragon blades appear in his hands. What was he going to do? Kill her? Or kill… _

_A petrifying thought came to Ichigo's dying mind. He…he wouldn't. Disturbing her further, Ichigo still couldn't move. Her voice wouldn't reach Kish either. _

_Kish had no reason to live. He didn't want to live. And so, with the raising of his blades, he fixed that…aiming for his heart… _

________**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 21**

There was a ceiling – a white, spotless ceiling to be exact. Though he did not move his head to look about, the room felt medium sized to Kish's senses. It was familiar. He had been here recently. Then it clicked. Kish realized he was back in one of the café's spare room. The one he shared with Pai and Tart.

Why was he alive? He was supposed t be dead. And how did he get back here at the café? None of these questions mattered really though. He was dead at heart and mind. Everything still felt dark and lonely. But he did not grieve. He didn't need to grieve. He was just…there.

Seeming like he hadn't heard in years, a voice filled Kish's ears. Pai. "…Your may feel so soreness on your head, Kisshu…but I am thankful you are awake…"

There was an awkward silence and Kish, slowly, turned his head to look at him. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was Pai. His posture straight, his eyes narrow and his face was ever grave. Kish did feel pain on the back of his head. It felt like someone had hit hard.

With a sigh, Pai propped Kish's pillows up and helped him to sit up. Though Kish was quite able to do it himself, he hadn't the interest to do it. Why did he need to sit up? What was there to see? What was there to do?

Pai was the only one in the room with him. The door was closed. Ina low tone, Pai asked. "Do you recall what happened, Kisshu?" Staring at the blank wall with dark eyes hidden under his bangs, he didn't reply. He appeared emotionless. In fact, he presently didn't even look like Kish. Taking another sigh, Pai went on for him. "…You endeavored to take your own life…to kill yourself… Fortunately, Tart, Ryou and I were there to prevent that action. …Ryou knocked you out just in time…"

So that explained why his head ached a bit. However, Kish still said nothing. Pai watched him, curiously. "…How do you feel, Kisshu…?" Again, he didn't even move or open his mouth. His eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him. Standing, Pai came closer. "Kisshu? Kisshu, are you listening to me...?" There was no reply. At last, realizing that this plan was hopeless, Pai stormed out of the room. His voice thundered as he strode through the hall. "Ryou! Ichigo!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Marching into Ichigo's room, he saw her lying on the bed with the girls and Ryou around her. She was awake.

Jumping to his feet, Tart gasped. "What are you doing? Are you trying to wake Kish up or something! …W-wait! I-is Kish awake then?!" Before Pai could respond, Tart rushed for the door bur Pai stopped him. "Hey! What's the matter! I wanna see him!" he snapped.

Pushing him back a bit, Pai replied. "Yes, he has awakened. But we must speak." Pushing through to meet a gaze with Ryou and Ichigo, he spoke in ghastly, firm tone. "Wasn't the goal of this strategy to slow down the pace of Kish turning into Deep Blue?" Ichigo nodded. Though her legs were still weak, Ichigo had already rested and been properly hydrated. Meeting a gaze with Pai, she listened. "Well the plan is ineffective, Mew Ichigo! The point was we wanted Kish alive! In attempting this strategy we have driven Kish to commit suicide! Though he failed in his effort, you must all grasp this! This plan is wrong! In it we're breaking hearts and lying to those we all care for! I refuse to let it go on!"

Ryou nodded. "Pai has a point, Ichigo. But what would we do then? We would need a new plan."

Ichigo felt lost. What could she say? She had no plan. But seeing Kish try to kill himself had horrified her. She didn't want him to try it again. And she especially didn't want him to succeed…

Not having the patience, Pai replied. "We shall come up with one soon. As for now I will not lie any longer to Kish! So I want you all know – I am going to tell Kish everything right this moment! About what powers Deep Blue's spirit inside him and why we attempted this phony plan. He will know everything!"

Lettuce stood up. "But Pai…I…I agree we should tell him now…after all, it was wrong to lie but… I think we should still keep Ichigo and Kish away from each other. Er…I mean… that's what I think…"

There was a brief silence and, slowly, they all nodded. After glancing thankfully at Lettuce, he turned. Just as Pai was about to leave, Ichigo's voice caught him. "…Pai…do you think…Kish will believe you…?"

Pai nodded. "…I could use some help telling him… he needs honest convincing…"

"From us liars?" asked Zakuro quietly. "I wouldn't blame him if he never looked at us again…"

Pai nodded too. "You are right. But we must try…"

At once, Lettuce, Pudding and Minto stood and nodded. "We're in," she replied. Ryou stood too, nodding slightly.

Pai spoke. "Kish deserves the truth…so let us give it to him…" Together, all of them left but Ichigo. She couldn't walk right now. She hadn't the strength to even move very much right now. Sighing, Ichigo's heart ached. What would Kish think of her? Would he understand? For that matter, would he even listen to them? Oh, how she hoped so.

_"Please, Kish…my Kish…" she thought. "Please listen to them…" _

_____________________________________________________________________________

With a baffled expression painted on his face, Kish stared at his friends surrounding him. He believed them – he did. But what could he say? His friends had been lying to him about all this? Was he angry at them? He didn't know. Suddenly, the renewal of real air started to fill his lungs again. He forgot what it was like to breath again. And to see and hear properly, too. Ever since Ichigo screamed Masaya's name the last time, Kish had felt lifeless in the mind and body. Everything was hellish. But now…Ichigo didn't mean any of it? His love for her was powering Deep Blue? And…and…Ichigo's love…for him…was doing the same…? Ichigo…loved him…

It wasn't a question. It was just a statement that as unused in his mind. What would it feel like to say it - for it to role across his tongue? It didn't sound bad...just…unused.

Pleasure – feeling…it was returning again. Kish could feel his love for Ichigo burning anew. Everything made since now. Ichigo was avoiding him to protect him. How stupid he had been. She wasn't crying about Masaya. She was crying about him. Kish felt his cheeks heat up, slightly at the thought of it. She had run for five hours…to get away. Finally, his thought to be retired voice spoke up, irrationally.

"I have to see her!" Sitting up about of his bed with little difficulty, he went on. "I have to talk to her!"

Roughly, Pai pushed Kish back down and pulled the blanket over him. "Do you not see what you have forgotten…?" Knowing their part was done, the Mews began to depart the two to talk. Kish's voice tried to stop them but they ignored it. "Hey! Wait! Come on, bird girl – you're close to Ichigo! Tell kitten I want to talk to her!"

Mint left quickly with the others at her heels. Gently, they closed the door.

"Damn!" spat Kish. After glaring at the door, he tried to sit up again but, surprising him, Tart jumped on to the bed and sat on Kish. Though his weight was extremely light, he chuckled. "Calm down, lover boy. You need to listen. Right now isn't the time to be thinking or wanting to see your Ichigo."

Kish growled, crankily. "It hasn't been that time in days! I want to see her!" he shouted. "I have to talk to her! Or…or just see her! Please, Pai! Let me go!"

Pai remained in his firm stance. He replied. "I will not be broken so easily. Do you not see the fact?" Kish didn't so he explained. "Now that you know Ichigo's hateful feeling toward you were false that plan has crumbled. Your love for her and her love for you will only grow. Your love shall only produce higher and more passionate feelings. This will strengthen Deep Blue within you greatly. So understand, Kisshu. Just because you know of the plan doesn't mean we should carelessly let Deep blue grow inside you. We must still endeavor to keep it from developing. The effect will, though not by a great amount, still buy us more time to come up with a more suitable plan to defeat, and I mean permanently defeat, Deep Blue. So hear me out. The best thing to do now I keep you and Ichigo away. You may send messages if you like but face to face meeting is off limits."

Kish's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What!" he shouted. "Send what? Messages? Are you kidding! I want to SEE her! Why won't you let me?!"

Pai raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "…Can you take guess?" Kish scrunched his nose as if he smelt something bad and glared up at Pai. He was so mad. Answering, Pai said. "Because we all know if I let you lose you will act freak out and run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Believe me; you are going to go nuts when you see Ichigo. From the time you've missed being with her, Ryou and I are certain you will overexcite yourself as well as her."

Kish couldn't resist smirking. He was already himself again. Tart chuckled too. However, it quickly faded. "Oh, come on! Please!"

"No!" snapped Tart. "You got have some control, man!"

Kish hissed and forced Tart off of him, roughly. Pouting, he snapped. "I don't care about control! I care about Ichigo!"

"Then you see Ryou and I are correct" stated Pai. "You will remain in here if you wish or you may come downstairs. As for Ichigo, she is unavailable, understand? Unavailable!"

"But-!" began Kish. Pai cut back in as he and Tart made their way for the door.

With complete seriousness, Pai spoke. "Kisshu…please realize for all us that this isn't a game anymore. It's not a problem anymore. It's a life and death situation. I will say it flat out. You should know it from seeing how Ichigo tried to avoid you and ran over five hours to get you off her trail so you would be okay. Ichigo loves you. We all care for you. We don't want to lose you like we thought we did in the final battle. You know there is no Mew aqua this time. What will save you?" He went on. "I am uncertain at present but swear we will find a way. As for now you've got to give us time to save you. Please, for the good of all of us, keep away from her. Keep away from Ichigo. I can tell she wants you alive. If you give and go see her enough times…"

He sighed. "…We will be unable to save you Kisshu…" Turning with a sad expression on his face, the two left.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was now that night of the next day. For the entire time, Kish had done nothing but sulk. With each hour, Kish would try to pick one memory of Ichigo and go over it as many times as he possible could. He had to admit that it did cheer him up a bit and make him smirk. He would work really hard until the memory was one hundred percent perfectly the right as it was the time it happened. He remembered his feelings, his thoughts and what he guessed her thoughts were. Even the weather, the surroundings and each and every part of her body and face was remembered.

However, after a day Kish was back to sulking again. He was tired of his museum of Ichigo in his mind. He wanted the real thing - the real Ichigo.

Turning over on his side with a sigh, Kish found the air to his room was still as stuffy as ever. Once again, he remembered the coolness and fresh feelings of Ichigo's café room. How he wanted to go in there and just breathe the air she was asleep. But Pai's words were haunting him. He had to avoid the temptation. How he ached though. Ichigo. He craved his kitten. But if she cared for him…if she loved him…she would want him to live. But…but...

Kish hissed at himself quietly as he sat up, leaped into the air and floated silently over to the door. What was he doing? He knew it was wrong and unfair. But he couldn't resist. He HAD to see her. Just for a few minutes…just for a few…

Approaching Ichigo's room, Kish mutely spun the door knob with caution to her room. Opening it, Kish was relieved when it didn't make any creaking noise. As Kish tiptoed in, he took a deep breath. The air was no longer stuffy. It was cool but not cold like outside. And the air smelt like strawberries.

There she laid in the moonlight – as adorable as ever. Her scarlet hair was down and just about her smooth, small shoulders. Her lips were glowing with moisture and appeared as soft as ever. The shadows in the room were drunk in by her face and tinted her cheeks. Her hands were together and under head in the traditional sleeping pose that made him smile. The rest of her TINY body was seen due to her thin blanket again. Kish couldn't help but wonder if she was cold.

Gently, Kish came up to the bed and smiled. Carefully, he touched her cheek with his hand. She wasn't cold at all. In fact, she was quite warm. Ichigo let out a small moan at his touch and began to stir. Kish knew this was where he was supposed to skedaddle but found his feet glued to the floor.

Slowly, Ichigo's pink eyes glittered as she opened them a bit. Realizing it was Kish, Ichigo gasped and her eyes shot wide. Gawking at him awkwardly, Ichigo quickly situated her upper body to an upright position so she could stare at him more clearly.

Not too loudly, she gasped. "Kish! What are you – why are you…" Ichigo trailed off. Squinting her eyes to prevent herself from looking so shocked, she said. "…You shouldn't be here…"

Kish smirked and, moving closer, sat on his knees on her bed. Blushing, Ichigo stared. Staring back, Kish replied. "Who cares about it." Locking his eyes on her lips, Kish began to move in to kiss her.

Stopping him, Ichigo answered. "Kish. You have to stop. I know you're happy…and I know it seems like I'm not but…we have to keep away, remember? Pai talked to you – he told me so. You have to calm down." Smirking again, Kish leaned in a little faster to try again but, again, Ichigo prevented him. "You're getting to excited…to happy, to-"

Kish interrupted. "In love? I know that" he replied with a chuckle. Climbing over her, Ichigo's cheeks flamed as her tired to get a kiss.

Startling him, Ichigo winced and squeaked. "Ouch!" Alarmed, Kish jumped back into the air, floating and looking at her with wide, gold eyes.

Worry filling his voice, he asked shakily. "What did I do?!"

Ichigo calmed down. Smiling a it, she sighed. "Oh… nothing. Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt that much." Slowly, Ichigo moved her blanket off of her. At first, Kish noticed she was wearing a very light pink tank top and skin tight black shorts. What alarmed Kish, however, was the look of her tall, thin legs.

Kish's golden eyes widened at how pink and swollen they were. Instantly, he remembered and spoke with a guilt filled voice. "…You ran…because I didn't stop chasing you…for five hours…" Ashamed, Kish dropped his head and his ears drooped a bit. Slowly, he came back over. "…Oh, kitten. I…I don't know what to say… I- I'm sorry. So, so sorry…" he pleaded.

Ichigo smiled, sympathetically. "Its okay, Kish. I'm still recovering so they are still swollen. I'm not dying or anything. The only hurt some."

With concern, Kish asked. "Do they?" he sighed. Sitting onto the bed, he said. "…I shouldn't of chased you…"

Ichigo giggled, really forgiving him. "Really, Kish. I'm fine."

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied with a cute smile.

Kish asked again. "Really truly? Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"You swear?" Kish smirked. Suddenly, Ichigo became aware of why he was smirking. During each question and each and answer, Kish had moved closer in her face. Now he was inches away, licking his lips.

Blushing, Ichigo spluttered. "Uh – er – I – umm…"

Chuckling, Kish rolled his eyes. "Dense bucket."

Angrily, Ichigo scoffed and her cheeks blushed further. "Excuse me?!"

Running his hand through her smooth, soft hair, Kish smirked. "I'm kidding, honey. Anyways, you're quite the runner, kitty-cat. Almost as good as me." You could tell he was amused.

Repeating it, Ichigo scoffed again. "As good as you? Yeah right! I RAN the entire time and you cheated! You flew almost the whole time! You're such a cheater!" Pouting, Ichigo glared at him. "I bet you cheat at everything! You probably have some alien girl you're cheating on with me!"

Moving in with a grin, Kish replied. "Me – with someone else? Eww, kitten, you're grossing me out." Lunging in, Kish locked a kiss. Ichigo squeaked at it but, after a second, closed her eyes. Moaning with pleasure, Ichigo kissed back firmly. Pushing harder, Kish kissed more passionately.

Grunting, Kish broke the kiss. "Ouch…" Holding his head he sighed. It was Deep Blue.

Realizing, Ichigo gasped. "Oh my gosh - I forgot! You've gut get out of here and AWAY from me! Ehh-! Kish – get off!" Quickly, Ichigo pushed him off and, with a crash, he feel to the floor roughly.

Rubbing his head from the fall, Kish sat up. "Ouchy, kitten. You have to be so rough? What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly with worry. "…Kill you…? …That's…that's not funny, Kish…" Sighing softly, she pleaded. "Now please go?"

"But, koneko-chan" he said as he stood. "Please don't push me away again. We barley got to see each other. I'm dying to spend time with you! I want to hold you! Can't we kiss more?" he begged.

Sitting up, Ichigo sighed. "You know how dangerous that is, Kish? We have to keep away. Please, Kish. Go back to your room, okay? We can't kiss."

Coming back over and moving in her face, he continued to beg. "Then let me just lay down with you for a few minutes? It's not kissing. I won't do anything, honest I won't. Just let me lye down?"

Ichigo looked away knowing she might say yes if she made eye contact. "Kisshu…no" he answered. "Look, I have an idea. Tomorrow ask Ryou if you can barrow his cell and we can text back and fourth, alright?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kish asked. "Is texting like kissing?"

Ichigo groaned and turned to look at him. "Ni, Kish. Now listen. Go to your room and do me a favor. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight because I'm going to be up all night trying to think of a plan of how to defeat Deep Blue. What you can do is try and come up with something, okay? If you come up with a plan, and _only IF_, then you may come and see my tomorrow. Understand?"

Sighing, Kish's alien ears drooped. Floating over to the door, he replied, sadly. "Okay…"

Just he was about to leave, Ichigo smiled and tried to cheer him up. "I love you…"

Quickly, Kish spun his head back to look at her. Her entire face was cherry-colored with embarrassment. Smirking, and flashing his golden eyes, he replied. "I love you too, kitty-cat." Turning, Kish left.

Turning over, Ichigo sighed. Seeing she wasn't facing the door, Kish thought she was already drifting off was about to creep back in when Ichigo's cat senses caught him. Dryly, she said. "Goodnight, Kish."

Pouting, Kish groaned. "Goodnight" he replied with a dry tone himself. For real, Kish left. Ichigo smiled then giggled. Kish. Her Kish. How could she save him? Somehow…she _WOULD_ find a way…

**Wow, talk about a dead zone with the reviews. Sorry, did no one like the last chapter? I told you it was one of my favorites because of its emotion. Not because I actually liked it. I know it was sad. Anyway, did you like this chapter? Hope so. Review if ya can. Bye! Man! WOW! I think there are only four or five chapter left! YIKES!**


	23. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

**Please don't freak out. I'm not dropping the story! I just wanted to apologize to you all about my big mistake. As Riku pointed out, thanks goodness for her, I SKIPPED a chapter. I'm not sure how exactly because I CEARLY remember putting it up. Maybe I replaced or just simply deleted it. So I wanted to say sorry to you all. My story is confusing enough without me skipping chapters, huh? So sorry. Hey, I know I REALLY tired and cranky the night I uploaded the chapter but…man! How could I be that dumb? Lol. Maybe it was CR (instead of road rage I'm talking about computer rage.) So again, I'm COMPLETELY sorry, guys. However, I fixed the chapter stuff and I'll try not to do it again.**


	24. Chapter 22

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!**

**Power-of-All**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**takiko44233**

**Spiritfox09**

**All The Things Touki Said**

**Crazed-anime-fan94**

**Goldenstargirl**

_Recap_

_ Ichigo groaned and turned to look at him. "Ni, Kish. Now listen. Go to your room and do me a favor. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight because I'm going to be up all night trying to think of a plan of how to defeat Deep Blue. What you can do is try and come up with something, okay? If you come up with a plan, and only IF, then you may come and see my tomorrow. Understand?"_

_ Sighing, Kish's alien ears drooped. Floating over to the door, he replied, sadly. "Okay…"_

_ Just he was about to leave, Ichigo smiled and tried to cheer him up. "I love you…"_

_ Quickly, Kish spun his head back to look at her. Her entire face was cherry-colored with embarrassment. Smirking, and flashing his golden eyes, he replied. "I love you too, kitty-cat." Turning, Kish left. _

_ Turning over, Ichigo sighed. Seeing she wasn't facing the door, Kish thought she was already drifting off was about to creep back in when Ichigo's cat senses caught him. Dryly, she said. "Goodnight, Kish."_

_Pouting, Kish groaned. "Goodnight" he replied with a dry tone himself. For real, Kish left. Ichigo smiled then giggled. Kish. Her Kish. How could she save him? Somehow…she WOULD find a way…_

** Chapter 22**

Ichigo's eyes widened immensely. She didn't know what to say or think about it. The Wish could…bring back Masaya…? If…Ichigo found it…and if she could use it…it was possible for her to bring him back…?

Ryou cleared his throat in the awkward moment between the. Apparently, the news had hit her oddly. Would she…wish for Masaya back…?

Finally, Ichigo found some words although they were stutter-filled. "…Are…are you sure it's possible to…bring back Masaya…?" she asked.

Ryou sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. Sighing again, he replied. "…Yes. Pai and I are quite certain…"

Ichigo had to look away. Her mind was suddenly swimming in new water. Kish. Masaya. Both of them. She didn't even know what to say.

Startling them both, Kish came into Ichigo's room, hovering just over to the floor. Grinning, he said. "Morning, kitten. I just came to-" Abruptly, he stopped when he saw Ryou. He didn't know he was there.

Ryou's face filled with irritation. Snapping, he approached Kish, threateningly. "What the hell are you doing in here? Didn't Pai talk to you? I know he did! Why are you here?"

Kish smirked and vortexed to be sitting on Ichigo's bed. "Ichigo said I could come back and see her today" he replied as he grinned at Ichigo. Both Ryou and Ichigo gasped.

Angrily, Ichigo shouted. "Kish! I said you could only visit me today IF you got an idea of how defeat Deep Blue!" Realizing what she had just said, Ichigo's hands flew over her mouth and Ryou groaned.

Storming over to her, he shouted. "I knew Kish would try to visit you but I thought you, Ichigo, would know how vital it is for you to stay AWAY from him!"

Still not taking in how serious this was, Kish chuckled. "She knows. But Ichigo finds me irresistible." Smirking, Kish climbed over to Ichigo and leaned in her face. Before them both, Ichigo's face burned. Pushing him away, she groaned.

"Ryou – I…I…am trying! Okay? I really am! But…"

Kish moved back in her face but glanced at Ryou on the side. Grinning, he asked. "Hey blond boy, can you give me and my kitty-cat a few minutes. I haven't got to give her a proper good morning" he said in a spin-chilling, smooth voice. Ichigo blushed and opened her mouth, surprised. Unfortunately, nothing came out.

Ryou glared, enraged at them both. "Ichigo! Do you want Kish to die?" Ichigo gasped lightly and pulled her head back, surprised. You could clearly see a layer of tears over her big, babyish eyes. Angered at Ryou, Kish growled.

Standing, he snatched Ryou and, strongly, and began pulling him out of the room. Ryou himself was surprised at how strong Kish was. He was much bigger then Kish. Normally, he wouldn't be able to make him budge. However, he did follow Kish. Once outside of the room, Kish hissed at him. In a hushed toe, he snapped. "What are you trying to do! Scare her to death!"

He snapped back. "Well isn't someone proud he finally has her love!"

Kish was and snapped back. "Yes! But if you cared at all about her you wouldn't frighten her!"

"If YOU cared about her then you would stay away to keep yourself alive for her!"

"It's my life, may I remind you! Besides, I already have a plan to help myself!" Spinning, he grabbed the door. "Listen, I'm going to talk to Ichigo without company right now! Come back in an hour with Pai, Tart and your team. I will yell you then my plan!"

Frozen on her bed, and not listening to what the two were quarreling about, Ichigo fought off tears. She didn't want Kish to die. She had to find the Wish and save him. But what of Masaya? He had countered on her to save him…just as Kish was. Didn't she owe Masaya a chance to live again? Maybe she did. But wouldn't that just cause more pain. Both Masaya and Kish would love her. She loved Kish…but she _had_ loved Masaya. Who should she choose? What did it matter right now? She didn't even have the Wish. If only she did. But deep down, she was glad she didn't have it. If she did, Ichigo would have to choose.

Corrupting her thoughts, Ichigo heard her door close. Looking up, she saw Kish sigh. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled. "Man," he started. "Your blond boss is hard to lose. Maybe he's jealous" he smirked. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Ryou isn't like that anymore. Ever since…Masaya and I got together he learned to stay away. Now he's jus extra mean and purposely doesn't pay me as much as the other girls."

Again, Kish smirked and came up to her. Climbing onto the bed, he moved to sit beside her. Ichigo was caught off guard. Blushing, she stuttered. "Uh – er – Kish…R-Ryou is right, ya know..." Moving in, he laid short kisses on her face. With a screech, Ichigo panicked. "KISH! S-stop! Please!" She ducked away, hoping to avoid him.

For a moment, the silent alien did so. "Why?" he asked. "I told you I had to give a proper good morning." Grinning, he gentle settled her back comfortably. Ichigo struggled, feeling strange. "Hey, cool it" he laughed now gaining more energy. "You don't have to get embarrassed." Kish moved back in and locked a brief kiss. With a blush, she weakly endured its splendor.

Then she broke it. "K-Kish…" she said in a nervous voice.

Purring her ear, he grinned. "It's my life, kitten. I wanna be with you right now. But don't worry; I have a plan about the Deep Blue thing. We'll talk about it later though, okay?"

Ichigo's blush deepened. "A-actually…th-that wasn't what I was going to s-say…" Squirming a bit, she muttered. "It's just…uh…y-you're making me kinda nervous…"

Kish looked at her sensitively. "Don't be," he said, softly. "Just cherish me...as I cherish you..." The teen was bubbling with sensitive smiles and devote4d attention.

Blushing, Ichigo asked. "Are you feeling okay? You seem really…happy…"

"I am happy…" he breathed with closed eyes as he laid another kiss on her lips. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack when he started to gently deepen them. "I'm just glad you love me and that I have you… I'm not going to let anything take you away again. I'll fight off the most illogical things if it means keeping you." Awkwardly, Kish lowered the sound of his voice and said something Ichigo didn't understand. "…I'd even fight off poison…"

Ichigo pulled away and stared, oddly. "Where did that come from…?" she asked curiously. Kish suddenly looked like he wished he'd hadn't said it.

"Never mind, kitty-cat" he replied, sweetly.

A bit irritated, Ichigo grumbled. "Oh, come on – tell me. What's your plan?"

With a sigh, Kish sat up and replied. "Honey…wait here. We need your team to hear it." Getting up, Kish left and in a minute had returned with her team, Ryou, Pai and Tart. As he sat down on the bed, everyone gathered around.

Impatient, Mint asked. "What is it, already?"

Kish sighed and, glancing at Ichigo, began. "I gathered you all in here for a meeting." Looking at all those around him, he said. "Thanks to Hanison, she's caused 3,000,000 years to pass and found a new host for Deep Blue's undefeatable spirit…me…" Ichigo felt her heart ache at the sound in his tone. "As we all know, Tokyo and all of us are far from safe. Deep Blue will once again try to take the planet." Pausing, he placed his nervous hands in his lap but kept am expression on so know one would possibly know his anger and ear. "You all know I'm a determine, passionate guy…and when Deep Blue sprouts and turns me into him…I will be the strongest thing you will ever face." Gazing at Ichigo, fearlessly, he said. " …You can't beat me…"

Ichigo interrupted quickly. "You don't know that, Kish! We've all gotten stronger too! We just might win and find a way to save you! And…and Pai spoke to me! They said they have done research! We know there is no longer a Mew Aqua but we might be able to create something that has similar power! Ryou said it's possible! In fact, he said he and Pai could definitely do it!"

Glancing at Kish, the two nodded.

Kish smirked. "No, Ichigo. We have a chance to truly obliterate the alien virus of Deep Blue. If we can, no one would ever have to suffer of him again."

Pai took a step closer to the bed and locked a firm gaze on Kish. "That is not so easily achievable, Kisshu. You know the only ways we can beat Deep Blue, though it will not demolish him, are the fake Mew Aqua and the Wish. However, the Wish is gone. As for the phony Mew Aqua…we can create. But it is doubtless that is will not be strong enough."

Ichigo snapped at him. "We have to try!"

Nodding, Pai replied. "We shall. All I am saying is that there is no way to entirely slay Deep Blue."

Kish glanced at Ryou and said. "Genetic Therapy…" Ryou's eyes widened. He understood Kish's plan directly. Turning away, he sighed.

Lost, Tart repeated incorrectly what Kish had said. "Genny thrapy? What the heck is that?" Ichigo knew some from what Ryou had told her and the team. As for what Kish meant and Ryou's sudden change of emotions, she was as well lost.

Continuing to look around his friends, Kish talked slowly. The way he kept still, it looked as if he had been bitten by a snake and was trying to keep the poison from spreading. "To keep from getting a sickness, doctors inject patients with a counter virus. It's a non dangerous vaccine that will fight off and consume the first disease. After that, your body is immune to that sickness."

Kish paused and, remaining to talk very slowly, made sure he was looking at the others and not Ichigo when he said his plan. "If…if you could inject me…then we could counter and internally obliterate Deep Blue. As Hanison said, he is a germ that I caught."

Confused, Ichigo stared at Kish with her mouth somewhat opened. Turning, she glanced at the turned away Ryou. Why wasn't he looking? What was Kish going to say?

Considering it, Pai propped his hand up to rest his chin on. With sharp eyes, he watched Kish. "What counter germ would you use? To do so and eliminate Deep Blue's spirit it would require something immensely heavy and powerful. What could you find that would decay all Deep Blue's cell with in you?"

In unison, everyone but Ryou's eyes fixed firmly and inquisitively on Kish. What would he use? As Ichigo stared, she felt her heart pick up speed in the silence. What was Kish going to say? What chemical would he use?

Not making eye contact with Ichigo, Kish's golden eyes strayed downward. "You're right…we would need something strong…" he responded. "We would need the most obvious thing there is to kill something. We me with…"

"…With…Poison…"

The entire room arose in a chaos of alarm and rejections.

Tart screamed at Kish. "No!"

"Are you mad?" snapped Pai, enraged.

Speaking over the refusals, Kish went on loudly and firmly. "Come on, guys. You've gotta admit it's a good idea."

Ryou himself tried to speak sense into him "It's CRAZY!"

Lettuce's light voice breathed. "How do you even know it will work?"

Unmoved, Tart growled while casting a nasty look at Kish. "It doesn't matter because he's not doing it!"

Getting off of the bed, Kish lunged at Tart. "It's my life!" he protested, heatedly.

Pai's voice was harsh. "To waste? Unacceptable! We won't let you, Kisshu! Not after everything we've done to keep you alive! It will kill you too!"

Kish rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on! Get re-"

Ichigo's voice broke in with a shout. "NO! This is probably only Deep Blue possessing you! He wants to kill you or something – have _FULL_ control over himself!"

Kish faced her with a face of anger and determination. "It's not-"

She cut in. "Don't even start, Kish! How could you even say it! You're not doing it!"

"Come on! Trust m-"

"NO!"

"But this opportunity-"

"STOP, KISH!"

"Doesn't come-"

"I said STOP, KISH!" she screamed, enraged.

"Everyday!"

"Kish!"

"We've got to-"

Now the two were really having a screaming match. "_NO_!"

"DO IT NOW!" Kish roared.

As loud as she could, she screamed. "_**SHUT UP!**_"

Panting, Kish smirked. She was impossible. After all, he was still getting used to her admitting she loved him. She…really cared. "Man," he grinned. "I think this would have been easier when you didn't love me."

Ichigo's eye filled with tears. "I don't care about how important or good you think this plan is but we're NOT going to do it!" Clumsily, Ichigo stood up and, crying, rushed into Kish's arms. For a moment, he was surprised and didn't hug back. With a sigh, he embraced her in front of everyone in the room. In his chest, Ichigo sobbed. "You can't do it! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Shh…" Kish whispered as he stroked her hair. "Kitten…it's the only way…If I know you're waiting for me…and that you love me…I can fight off the poison. But…we have to do this…"

Ichigo flinched and, pulling and backing a way, glared with teary eyes. "No…" she protested in a shaky, threatening voice. "It's not the only way. We can bluff and say to Hanison that we have the Wish. While some of us do that, we can go and look for the Wish." Her voice still sounding set in stone, she went on with angered eyes. "I won't let you die, Kish. This plan wasn't thought-through. As long as I breathe, we won't be doing it…" Rapidly, she spun around and ran out of the room.

Kish stomped his foot and cursed. Walking over to the door, Kish shut in and, standing in the way so no one could leave, he spoke. "Ichigo doesn't realize how important this is. It's not that I don't love her…I'm telling you, god, I do! But…we have to do this…"

Pai shouted. "NO! You would need the poison to operate your plan! I will not so easily trust it in your hands, Kisshu!" Smartly, Kish reveled something in his clenched hands. In his palm, sat a small vile with a clear fluid inside it – the poison. Pai's eyes widened. "You devil, Kisshu! Give it to me this moment!"

Kish was firm. "I knew you wouldn't give it to me if your life depended on it. I had no other alternative but to steal it." As it was before, Kish's hand closed over the vile. "The poison is in my hands which means I make the call." Making direct contact with the shocked eight in the room, he said slowly. "I am going to execute this plan and you are all going to help me. Believe me; I've had dreams of my power. I can see things in my head. If I become Deep Blue then you will all die… I don't want to kill any of you…or Ichigo. But doubtlessly you will all fight to save this planet…and fail. This is our only option. You hard Ichigo though. She would rather die then let this scheme take its place. I won't let her."

Everyone listened with sharp ears. They couldn't believe it was coming to this…to what Kish was going to say.

"This plan is motion. Starting right now, it will only be known to the nine of us. We will obliterate Deep Blue for the finale time and save the world…whether or not it must be done behind Ichigo's back…"

** WHOA! Compared to my usual updates it's been centuries since I've added another chapter! Man, I AM so sorry, peoples! But listen, thanks for reading and reviewing! A while back, I tried to estimate how many reviews I would get for this story and guess what? I WAS WRONG! WHA-WHOOOOOO! I'm almost at 100 thanks to you fabulous people! You make me feel so happy! I'm so glad you like th story so much! **

** AHHH! Only…uh…4 o 5 chapters left! Didn't I sat that last time? Oh well? For my planning it's only 4 but, just incase, I'll say 5. You never know. I might end up dragging something out more. Hopefully the end, right? For **_**Our Six Day Deal**_**, my first Kish and Ichigo story, it ended REALLY suddenly! Sure, I know I was in a hurry but I do feel bad about it. I'm hoping to add onto the end. OH! I should go! School calls! (Seeing as I homeschool, I really don't get a Summer break. Review if ya can! BYE!**

** By the way. Not all of you, in fact few of you probably caught the chapter mix up thing I did. After most of you and read it, I accidentally, and studiedly, deleted it! So sorry for the few of you who did get confused. It wasn't anything you did.**


	25. Chapter 23

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Power-of-All**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**takiko44233**

**Spiritfox09**

**All The Things Touki Said**

**Crazed-anime-fan94**

**Goldenstargirl**

**Emeralddragon694**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Kish was firm. "I knew you wouldn't give it to me if your life depended on it. I had no other alternative but to steal it." As it was before, Kish's hand closed over the vile. "The poison is in my hands which means I make the call." Making direct contact with the shocked eight in the room, he said slowly. "I am going to execute this plan and you are all going to help me. Believe me; I've had dreams of my power. I can see things in my head. If I become Deep Blue then you will all die… I don't want to kill any of you…or Ichigo. But doubtlessly you will all fight to save this planet…and fail. This is our only option. You hard Ichigo though. She would rather die then let this scheme take its place. I won't let her."_

_Everyone listened with sharp ears. They couldn't believe it was coming to this…to what Kish was going to say._

_"This plan is motion. Starting right now, it will only be known to the nine of us. We will obliterate Deep Blue for the finale time and save the world…whether or not it must be done behind Ichigo's back…"_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 23**

"So here's the plan" Kish stated while almost temptingly reveling the vile of toxic-liquid in his hand. "The best time to infuse me with the venom would be right as I'm transforming from myself into Deep Blue. At that moment my cells and DNA are going to go haywire. I will be internally active. Then is when you strike."

From behind his back, Kish pulled out what looked like an alien handgun. Opening the slot where ammunition was kept, he removed the bullets. "Now," he continued. "By placing the poison into one of the bullets along with the gun powder, it will fire and inject." Quickly, Kish did so, making it seem as if he often worked with guns. Loading the gun, he shut the slot and gazed at Pai. "Pai…if you had any trust in me then you will listen, understand. When I start to change I want you to shoot me…"

All Pai did was stare. How could Kish put him up to this? Oh wait, he knew. Though Kish didn't always agree with Pai's advice, he did look up to him some. He believed him to be wise as well as strong. Kish was depending on him. To do what? Kill him? Why was trusting Kish so hard?

Slowly, he nodded. With a smirk, Kish tossed the gun to him and he caught it. "Hey," grinned. "Just don't miss me, okay? I'm an easy target right?" Pai didn't smile at Kish's humor. Rolling his eyes, Kish looked back at them all. Mint looked directly away when Kish turned to them. They were all going with the plan no matter how much they hated it. However, Mint was secretly having the most trouble.

"Okay," Kish said, becoming serious again. "Here's the plan. You heard Ichigo. She wants us to fight off Hanison while bluffing about having the Wish. While doing that, Ichigo is going to go to look for it. We need to keep her away for as long as possible, okay? We have to keep her busy. Mint, I'm assigning you to keep Ichigo away by helping her look for the Wish."

Mint cast him a dirty look and replied. "What kind of boyfriend does this kind of thing to his girlfriend? Doesn't a relationship require trust?" She turned away, angrily. "I have no choice but to do as you say… but know that I don't stand with you."

Kish hissed, insulted. "You don't get it, do you? Do you think I want to keep something like this behind Ichigo's back? NO! I don't! We all have to do this and w can't so long as Ichigo is around and knows." He looked around the downcast room. Assuring them, he said. "I'm not going to die, okay? I can fight off the poison, alright? But I need you guys to help me."

There was a silence. After a moment, Pai stepped forward and put his hand on Kish's shoulder. "My trust is with you, Kisshu. I will do as you say."

Turning back, Pai outstretched his hand to Lettuce. Shyly, she nodded and smiled. Taking his hand, she came over to Kish. "…Me too…"

"Come on, Tart-Tar!" cheered Pudding. "Believe in Kish! Let's do it!" Dragging Tart over to him, she rapidly shook Kish's hand. "Count Tar-Tar and I in!" Kish raised an eyebrow to see Tart's resistance. After rolling his eyes, he mumbled he was in too.

I unison, Ryou and Zakuro stepped up with two nods. Everyone was gathered around Kish with now a little more confidence…everyone but Mint. Still standing on the side, the group looked at the outside girl. She was acting as she were Zakuro.

Kish scowled at Mint with glowing golden eyes. He understood why his kitten found her so annoying. "You said you would do it…" he stated.

Mint's reply was cold and unkind. "Ichigo's life has been shaken up one to many times." She threatened him. "If you don't win against that poison…"

Kish secretly felt sick inside. Could he really win? Whatever. He couldn't be thinking about it right now. He had to act positive. Quickly, he replied. "I can win. Now are you coming?"

Mint sighed and, rolling her eyes, joined in. At least they were in this together…together behind her back. Kish knew it was wrong. But no words could explain he energy and force he felt inside. His powers were growing. No words could explain the images on his head he uncontrollably thought of as he was being taken over by Deep Blue. Death…nothing but death. Even…even own Ichigo. He could see her lifeless body slain by his hand. Kish grunted, shoving the thoughts away. He would win against he poison…he would.

Suddenly, the door burst open by Keiichiro. "Ryou! Hanison is attacking – has been attacking! She must have made our scanner miss it somehow! Ichigo's already there fighting her!"

Kish's eyes widened. "What!" he shouted. Making his blades appear, he rapidly said. "The plan is ready now! Mint – once we get there find Ichigo and keep her away! The rest of you – go!" Instantly, he teleported away.

Quickly, Pai said. "Everyone gather around me. I'll teleport you." At once, everyone did so and then they vanished.

___________________________________________________________________________

Seeing they hadn't come sooner, Tokyo city was a bloodbath. Appalled and shocked, the team looked around to hear screams and building on fire. In the distance, they heard a laughing and Ichigo's attacks. On the other side of a a building they saw pink flashes. Ichigo was there and aright. Chimera Anima's were everywhere. Towering over the people, they brutally attacked.

Without hesitation, Kish zoomed though the winter's air for Ichigo. When he reached her, he saw she was covering in bruises already.

"Ichigo!" he shouted as he rushed down to the ground where she stood. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Ichigo nodded. "We have to find the Wish!"

"I know-" Kish was cut off by the sound of a vast explosion overhead. A building burst into flames and rained glass. Grasping Ichigo, Kish held her close as the glass fell on and around them. After a second, he tried again. Because the horror-filled screams and racket, he had to yell even though he was right next to her. "Your team is already here and fighting!" he shouted. "You're right – we have to find the Wish!"

Ichigo's squinted her eyes to keep any smoke, glass or dirt from getting in them. She smiled a bit and shouted back. "Really?! You mean you're with me on the finding the Wish?!" Kish felt a knot in his stomach. Lying, he nodded and grinned.

Despite the moment, Ichigo leaped into him and fixed a passionate kiss. Kish moaned, startled. However, he kissed back and pulled her close into him. The feel of his lips made her weak. She was kissing him. Ichigo was kissing Kish. All throughout her body she felt joy. She loved Kish and Kish loved her.

"HEY!" Mint's voice called out sharply. "Have I finally caught the famous Ichigo slacking off?!" With a cry, she fished one of the Chimera Animas and shrieked. "Quit kissing and start helping!"

Ichigo broke the kiss with a smile. She didn't hear any noises or feel any pain. All that mattered was Kish and herself.

Brushing a strand of pink hair out of her face, Kish grinned at her. "Man, you pick the worst times to make love, kitten." Ichigo blushed a smile and, once more, laid a short kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Mint landed next to the two.

"Come on, Ichigo! The two of us are going to go search for the Wish while the others try to hold Hanison off!" Revealing a small gadget in her hand, she said. "This is one of those alien trackers of Pai's. It picks up all radiations of alien movement. The Wish is an alien, remember! Though it does float about and move, we might be able to find it! So let's go!"

Taking off, she leaped into the air and started fighting her way through. Just as Ichigo was about to go, Kish snatched her wrist. Quickly, she looked back at him. As he pulled her close to him, he kissed her firmly. Why did he feel like he wasn't going to see her again? What if he couldn't fight off the poison? What if…he never saw Ichigo ever again…?

Smiling, Kish leapt into the air, leaving her. Looking down at her, he shouted, happily. "I love you, Ichigo!"

Smiling back, she shouted over the yells. "I love you too, Kish!" At that, the two went their own ways…

___________________________________________________________________________

As fast as she could, Ichigo searched the area frantically. When Pai had set his and Tart's scents throughout Tokyo, it had presented a problem now. They had countless areas to search for the Wish. Unfortunately, the couldn't single out the scents.

Ichigo groaned with anxiety. She and mint had been looking for over three hours. They were way out in the middle of no where. The woods on the mountain were thin but ever cold. Her body was numb. What could be happening back in the city? Was Kish alright? Were they all alright? She was so worried.

Something felt wrong inside. Kish was so set on his poison plan and then all the sudden he agreed with her. Why? Was he…telling the truth…?

Ichigo sighed and stood upright. How her back ached.

From the side, Mint watched the tired Ichigo. She felt so bad for keeping this from her. She had to tell her. She had to tell Ichigo. It wasn't right to keep it.

Again, only much louder, Ichigo groaned. As hard as she could, she kicked a branch while ramping and raging. "Where is it?! We've been searching forever!"

Mint sighed and, betraying Kish, with out hesitation said. "Maybe we should go back and help the others. We have no idea if they're alright." Revealing her cell, she went on. "Ichigo, we can't even get a hold of them. Maybe it's just bad reception but…what if they're hurt…"

Mint felt her stomach knot. Se wondered how it was going. Had Kish already turned into Deep Blue? Had they made the shot? Were the other Mews okay? Should she bring Ichigo back now? How would she know? They hadn't secretly called her or even bothered to text. What was she supposed to do now?

The nerves inside Mint were bouncing. With trembling hands she tried to warm her icy arms. How could she keep calm? How could she lie to Ichigo? She was doing it now. No. She wouldn't do it now. She would stop. She would-

"Ichigo!" Mint's voice cracked out as her eyes filled with guilty tears. Tears? Mint hadn't felt something like that…in a long time. She was crying because she knew she was hurting Ichigo. Her teammate…her leader…her best friend…

Surprised, Ichigo pun around and gasped at Mint. "M-Mint? What is it?"

"It's Kish! He made us do it and I wet with it! I know it was wrong but- but-! I'm sorry for hurting you, Ichigo! I didn't mean to!"

Ichigo's eyes began to widen and her faxed turned as white as snow. Coming over with a trembling body, she asked suspiciously. "…Mint…What are you talking about…? What did Kish make you do…?"

"Keep you away! It's me! I'm doing it now! No matter how hard we tried he said he was going to do it!"

Ichigo's tears broke over and spilled. Her heart pounding, Ichigo's voice went on and off. She had no control of anything. She knew it in her heart. She knew what Mint was talking about. "…D-do what?!"

Mint bit her lip and clenched her fists. Turning away, she shouted it. "His plan - the poison! He's doing it!"

Ichigo took off down the mountain without a single word. As she ran her legs began to ache again. She hadn't fully let them heal. But her pain didn't matter. She had to stop Kish. She wouldn't let him do. No matter how hard he would fight for his plan, Ichigo would hold him down if she had to. There wasn't a chance in hell she would let him do it. But what if he already had? Was he alright? Why hadn't they heard from her? She needed the Wish. It was her only hope. How could she look for the Wish and try to save Kish's life at the same time? She couldn't.

_"NO!" Ichigo's thought screamed. "Kish! Please! PLEASE! Don't do it! You can't fight a dosage of poison that hard! You know it, don't you?! I know you do! Kish!"_

If only she knew the wish was nearby…

**Hey, what do ya know? A fast update. That's nice, huh? So, how was it? I wonder who's going to be the lucky person to be the 100 reviewer! Wow. Sorry, that sounded stuck-up. I didn't mean it that way. Anyway… AHH! What is it…2…chapters left! YIKES! 2 chapters left! How is it all going to end?!**


	26. Chapter 24

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Power-of-All**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**takiko44233**

**Spiritfox09**

**All The Things Touki Said**

**Crazed-anime-fan94**

**Goldenstargirl**

**Emeralddragon694**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_"It's Kish! He made us do it and I wet with it! I know it was wrong but- but-! I'm sorry for hurting you, Ichigo! I didn't mean to!"_

_Ichigo's eyes began to widen and her faxed turned as white as snow. Coming over with a trembling body, she asked suspiciously. "…Mint…What are you talking about…? What did Kish make you do…?"_

_"Keep you away! It's me! I'm doing it now! No matter how hard we tried he said he was going to do it!"_

_Ichigo's tears broke over and spilled. Her heart pounding, Ichigo's voice went on and off. She had no control of anything. She knew it in her heart. She knew what Mint was talking about. "…D-do what?!"_

_Mint bit her lip and clenched her fists. Turning away, she shouted it. "His plan - the poison! He's doing it!"_

_Ichigo took off down the mountain without a single word. As she ran her legs began to ache again. She hadn't fully let them heal. But her pain didn't matter. She had to stop Kish. She wouldn't let him do. No matter how hard he would fight for his plan, Ichigo would hold him down if she had to. There wasn't a chance in hell she would let him do it. But what if he already had? Was he alright? Why hadn't they heard from her? She needed the Wish. It was her only hope. How could she look for the Wish and try to save Kish's life at the same time? She couldn't._

_"NO!" Ichigo's thought screamed. "Kish! Please! PLEASE! Don't do it! You can't fight a dosage of poison that hard! You know it, don't you?! I know you do! Kish!"_

_If only she knew the wish was nearby…_

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 24**

Hanison laughed as she slammed a chunk of air against Lettuce. "You malicious human! You will die!" Letting out a cry of the pain, Lettuce still managed to clumsily catch herself. Landing beside the rest of them, she panted weakly.

All of them glared up at Hanison. She was a wreck. With smeared mascara at least three inches over her white skin, she beamed. Her eyes were as wide as baseballs and were ached from the red lazar cracks from not sleeping. Her burgundy hair remained to be a chaotic disgrace to any hairstyler. Knotted and looking like she gave scissors to a blind man, it couldn't be uglier or cut worse.

"You think you can win against my Chimera Animas?! NO!" Surprising them all, a chimera anime appeared behind them and, with its tail, sent them roughly flying. All releasing cries, the entire team landing in the burning roads of dead and dying people. With a grunt, Tart got up and pointed his knife at Hanison.

"We won't give up!"

"Won't you?!" she laughed. "Won't you!" With a delicious giggle, she twirled, happily. What a messed up psycho she was. "In that case I think I won't either! I'll keep fighting!"

Laughing, she appeared behind Lettuce, snagged her by her green hair and yanked her upward. Pai jerked and made read to attack but Hanison only yanked harder on her. Agonized, Lettuce's bruised face filled with tears as she cried out. "Look what I caught!" she laughed. "A fish girl! Shall I hang her on a hook?"

"LET HER GO!" With the rough wave of his heart mace, electricity crashed into Hanison's head and belted momentarily around her. Both of the girls let out screams as Hanison was forced to jolt backwards. Lettuce, on the other hand, fell forward. As soon as she realized she was free, she stood, revealed here weapon and attacked with fear in her eyes.

"Ribbon -LETTUCE RUSH!" The force of her powerful attack caused the breathless Lettuce to be knocked backwards. Surprising her, she landed into the muscular arms of Pai. Blushing, she looked up at his tight eyes.

Grunting, Hanison still got up and laughed, joyfully. Sparks of blue were around her and her head was splotted with black, bloody areas. Reaching up, she touched it and smiled as if she were too crazy to even feel pain. "Keep fighting!" she cheered.

Yelling, Kish came swarming through the air equip with blades as he clashing up against Hanison's long knife. Breaking the clash, Kish swiped at her stomach but, dodging it, leaped into the air. Kish followed with speed as the two grunted and fought on pads of hardened air.

"Let's go!" Pai directed as he leapt up with the others. Together they all laid attacks on her and did their best to dodge her own. On edge, all of them battled, only causing for accidents and bigger flames to arise. Some watched in a amazement, seeing the colorful flashes of the attacks and hearing the cries. Fire trucks, police and ambulances were everywhere attempting to help those. However, many were still trapped in burning buildings. The entire incident was tragic.

Hanison would purposely not fight Kish for two reasons. One, to irate him, and two, because he was the momentarily to be body of Deep Blue. Instead, after getting a beating from Kish, she would direct her anger and energy toward a Mew. Due to all this, Kish was the least injured of any of them. He spent most of his time taking care of the Chimera Anima's but now that it was in hand, he was furious Hanison wouldn't challenge him.

"Damn you, Hanison! Fight me, you insane psycho bitch!" he screamed with a shrieking swing of his blades.

Dancing and avoiding attacks as if she were a joker, she shouted back over the sirens and cries. "I don't think so! After all, you're the body and you need your blood!" With an infuriated roar, he bound over to her, rolled and sliced her across the legs. Hanison jumped back but didn't wince. With an earsplitting screech, she teleported behind Pudding and sliced her across the back. Pudding screamed as she fell from the sky.

Tart shrieked as loud as he possibly could. "PUDDING!" Acting impulsively, he shot down to get her. Catching her, he felt his heart pounding and his hands trembling so much he could barley hold her.

"TART! LOOK OUT!!" Kish yelled.

Before Kish could get down there, Hanison shouted. "LETTUCE RUSH!" Hit directly, both Pudding and Tart yelled and fell to the ground. They didn't move.

Piercingly, Lettuce screamed. "PUDDING – TARUTO!"

Kish growled lowly when he saw the motionless Tart. Hissing at Hanison, his eyes lit with fire. "You'll pay! Goddammit, you'll pay, Hanison!" As Kish's swords began to glow golden, he went for her.

Shaking Pudding, Lettuce's eyes filled with tears. "Pudding! Oh, Pudding please get up! The plan! And even more, our friends and the people! Please wake up!"

After a second, Pudding coughed and her eyes opened. She had been winded. Holding her bruised arm, she sat up and smiled. "Pudding is okay. Is- oh! Tart-Tar! Wake up!" Rapidly, she started shaking him.

With a moan, the small alien boy opened his own eyes. However, he didn't sit up right away. "I'm so…tired… Please, let me rest…"

"No!" Pudding protested. "We gotta keep going! We can't give in, Tar-Tar!" Helping him stand up, she let him lean on her. Smiling, she spoke in a determined voice while watching Kish and Hanison in the sky. "…We have to do this…"

Standing, Zakuro gazed at Pai. "Is the weapon ready…?" Pai nodded and, grimly, reveled the gun. Zakuro nodded as well. "Aright then…let's do this…"

With an impeccably loud yell, Kish sliced Hanison across her breast. Screeching, she fell backward on the place of hard air. Her hands over her bosom, you could see blood poring out. As he crossed his swords as an X, he rose and then prepared for them to fall into her gut. In those few seconds, the team watched in horror as Kish allowed them to plunge down and-

Hanison grinned widely when Kish froze up. All he did was gawk down at her with mystified golden eyes. He appeared lost and his hands trembled.

Pai called up to him. "Do not lose your nerve, Kisshu." Instead of replying, all he did was stare. "Kisshu…?" He hadn't lost his nerve...he was losing himself…to Deep Blue…it was time…

Beaming, Hanison blinked slowly and said in a snakish tone. "Kisshu…it is time…time to donate your body to the worth cause…" She giggled. "…Meet Deep Blue…"

Swiftly, Kish began to glow every color of blue in the world. Everything was darkening. His eyes became blurry, his senses were off and there was a precarious, high-pitched ringing in his ears. As his hands shook and a stuffed, sharp feeling came in his chest, Kish knew what was happening. Suddenly, an odd prickling sensation jabbed him all over on his body.

Spinning his head, he got a wave of dizziness as she screamed out to his friends he couldn't see. "PAI!" He was warning him to be ready. As he began to glow more, whirlwinds took Kish into dark waves of blue. He started to pulse and looked like a dying worm the way he squirmed. He was suffering in there. From the outside, they could hear Kish's yells overtop the sirens. The wind was getting stronger. Squinting her eyes, Hanison watched in awe as it began to thunder. Streaks of electricity soared inward to the tornado in which Kish was held. The flesh-burning sounds of sizzling voltage echoed in all their ears. Remarkably, the winds were gained enough strength to, not only be able to flip cars, but not be able to hear the screams. Pai it was happening. Kisshu was changing.

Trying to stay on her two feet, Zakuro's strong voice roared. "Now, Pai! Shoot!"

Without delay, Pai raised the gun and aimed for Kish. It was difficult due to the wind swaying his target. Flooding over his memory, Pai couldn't help but call back all his memories he's ever had with Kish. The good and the bad. He wanted to remember it all. Grunting, he tried to settle his aim and prepared. There Kish was, just barley seen through the dancing twirls of wind. It was time to shoot. Everything inside Pai told him not to fire the trigger. Yet he knew this was there only chance. He could hear Hanison's laugher under the wind. How could he concentrate?

Tart's voice screeched because of the vital extent of his yell. "Pai! SHOOT!"

Pai knew why he had to concentrate now - he made a promise to Kish. His finger snaking around the trigger, he prepared to pull it back. Kish was disappearing in the winds. If he didn't do it now then it would be too late. He was ready.

Alarming them all, someone's long, agile leg kicked the gun out of Pai's numb fingers, grabbed it and held it securely in her grip. After a second, the stunned group saw who it was glaring at them.

"ICHIGO?!" they all shouted.

Pai acted hastily. "Ichigo, we all had no choice! It was wrong of us to keep it from you but please! Give it back! The time is slipping away!"

"NO!" sh screamed. "How could you all do this?! I'm not angry that you would keep something like this from me, I'm angry because you're all going to take Kish's life! I won't let you kill him!"

Zakuro and Lettuce saw Kish was beginning to disappear from their sight. "Ichigo!" begged, Lettuce. "Kish said he could fight off the poison! Please give it to us before it's too late!"

"I won't! Kish said himself that he would need a really heavy dosage of something powerful to obliterate Deep Blue's cells! How could he fight it off?"

Zakuro's voice thundered. "Trust us, Ichigo!" She raised her weapon when Zakuro took a step forward. All of then gasped.

In an exasperated voice, Ichigo howled. "I will fight you all if I must! I won't let you murder Kish! I won't let you murder the one I love!"

Pai's head spun to see Kish was nearly drowned in the blue winds. "Ichigo! Hand us the gun or so help me!" Percing her lips, Ichigo glared and stood her ground. Pai knew there was any time to spare with threats anymore. Raising his weapon, Lettuce screamed in terror as Pai attacked. However, Ichigo's cat reflexes were too quick. Avoiding it, Ichigo took off with the gun. "NO!" Pai roared as he pursued her.

Ichigo tried to encourage herself. _"Keep running, Ichigo! Keep going! Kish's life is depended on you! I have to get away! I won't let them kill him! I have to-"_

Ichigo hopes lifted when her eyes spotted the sea. Picking up her speed, she knew her team and Pai were close behind, screaming her name and attacking. It was difficult to avoid them and run at the same time. Not to mention, the sky was dark with clouds and the city was like an obstacle coarse. Rushing to the edge of the metal peer, Ichigo used all her might to hurl the gun into the salty, blue-green waves of the ocean.

In unison, all of them but Ichigo screamed in utter horror. "NOOOOOOO!"

Like a rock, it sunk deeply into the icy sea. Lettuce's wide eyes watched it as it went down. She was wondering something.

Pai didn't even stop. Going for the edge, he was going to dive and attempt to retrieve it. However, before Pai could get to the edge, Ichigo shouted. "I won't let you kill him!" As she raised her weapon, she prepared to attack when it happened.

The wind stopped. Echoing throughout the skies, there was what sounded like a giant heartbeat released. Before any of them could look around, the world turned black…

There wasn't a sound except the breathing of people. It was as if the world had died. What was this? Ichigo felt her heart pounding and her senses off. With shaky hands, Ichigo reached to feel what was around her. Frightening her, she didn't find a single sensory but air. Was she alone, still? "Kish…" she whimpered, afraid.

What was heard next horrified them all. As loud as an inhuman lung could cry, a piercing scream sounded. Thousands of people's yells were heard at the pain of the scream. Covering her eras, Ichigo screamed herself. How it hurt. What was it? It wasn't anything human. How could it still be going?

The scream cut off in an instant and light returned to the world. As the Mews and the aliens spun in circles, they tried to regain their surrounds. Kish was no where in sight… Suddenly, Mint flew up and landed beside Ichigo. Worried, she asked. "What happened?! Where's Kish?" She looked to see Ichigo staring at the others with their fallen heads.

Slowly, Pai met a gaze with Mint. "…We're to late…Ichigo prevented us from our last chance to save Kisshu…and you…you betrayed us…" Mint flinched and glared at him. All of them were on uneasy now. Where was Kish? What happens next? All but Lettuce had her thoughts on failure. Eyes locked on the water, she barley seemed to breathe. She could get it – she knew she could get the gun.

"Now where is Kish?" Ichigo asked.

Pai yelled at her while lunging forward. "Don't you understand, Ichigo? All that wind and strange lights, maybe even the scream was related to Kish! He could already be Deep Blue know! We had one chance to prevent hat and you crushed it! How could you? It's what Kish asked us to do! He relied on us and because of your interference, we failed him!"

Ichigo jolted backward with tears in her eyes. "…He wouldn't have been able to survive the poison" she protested in an upset voice.

Tart screamed at her as his tears broke over his eyes like waves to shore. "And n-now he's probably dead because of you!"

Pai hissed. "Kish is gone and I am going to find him." Jumping into the air, he took off flying. "Kisshu! Kisshu, where are you! Where are you? Kisshu! Kisshu, where are-"

"Look out, PAI!" screamed Tart, terrifyingly. He just barley avoided the sword attack of _**him**_. At once, everyone turned to see why he had screamed. Avoiding it, Pai leapt over to the roof of a building and looked at his attacker. As for the others, they couldn't see as clearly due to the distance. Retreating for the others, Pai's eyes were widened.

Embracing him, Lettuce rushed into his arms. "Oh, Pai! Are you alright?" She looked up at the tall, floating shadow in the dark sky. Squinting, she asked, fearfully. "…What is that…?" All of them gasped when it vortexed on top of a burning building. Because of the fire, you could see him properly.

There he stood with the raging flames behind him. His hair sleek and coal black and his eyes sharp, he glared. As for his clothes, it simply consisted of a blue coat. Exposing his lengthy sword, he stopped and directed it at them. Ichigo's eye widened and flooded with tears when she saw the alien ears. Who else would it be but him? Kisshu…Deep Blue…

From behind him, Hanison came limping up while holding her bleeding breast. Smiling, she stared down at them. "Welcome the alien savior… Deep Blue!" she laughed.

Pai turned rapidly to the Mews and Tart. "This team is falling apart at the seams. But we have fight and we have to win." There was s brief silence. "I have a plan" he said quickly. "We must weaken Deep Blue. If that is done then his immune system shall go haywire and his cells will be frail. We attack then with the poison."

Ichigo stepped forward suddenly but said nothing at first. Her yes flooded with tears, she stared. Kish was already gone. All she had to do was look up at that building and there stood Deep Blue. It was certain he was gone. They had no choice but to shoot. It would kill Deep Blue. But…what about Kish. Could Kish make it? She had always had doubted it before. Maybe…maybe she was only putting down the plan. Maybe it would work. But ever since Masaya's death she hadn't had much trust in anything. How could she live if Kisshu dies though? She couldn't. But she had to try. Pai had done the same. He had put all his trust in Kish even though it might take his life. She had as well. She had to be strong and trust.

Crying, Ichigo nodded. "Let's do it…"

Pai nodded too. "Everyone, let's go…" At once, all but Lettuce drew their weapons. Clasping her small hands on Pai, Lettuce said. "Pai – someone ha to get that gun! I-I'll do it!"

Pai didn't hesitate to refuse her proposal. However, he did one thing before leading the charge. Pulling her in, Pai kissed her passionately on the lips. Lettuce whimpered as he pulled out and yelled at the others. "Everyone! Let's go save Kisshu!"

At once everyone took off for their duties.

**OMFG! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I'M SO FREAKED OUT! Oh, right. I forgot. Calm down. (Breathing in….breathing out.) Phew, I feel better now. So, how was it? Ouch…painful for Hanison. Not that I like her. I was simply saying it would hurt! Are you excited though? I am. (Even though you know I am because I'm freaking out.) Anyway, I don't know exactly when I'll update because I don't want to rush it like I did my last story. Please review though! Again, thanks for reading, my Kish and Ichigo lovers!**


	27. Chapter 25

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Power-of-All**

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Rizu-Neko-Chan**

**Mrs. Cullen26**

**2 way past cool**

**yaye22 **

**AnnieAngel93**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Shen211**

**Zuka The Devil**

**Kisshu Chan**

**MewMewFoxy**

**ichigo-inugirl **

**Pinkpokegal**

**Killuanatsume**

**Taeniaea**

**Sonamy Lover 13**

**Gothicgirl-777**

**amichalap**

**Crazedsilverfoxx**

**Fireflies Glow**

**blckmajik131**

**takiko44233**

**Spiritfox09**

**All The Things Touki Said**

**Crazed-anime-fan94**

**Goldenstargirl**

**Emeralddragon694**

**moonlight sun manga**

**daisukezgirl13**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Pai turned rapidly to the Mews and Tart. "This team is falling apart at the seams. But we have fight and we have to win." There was s brief silence. "I have a plan" he said quickly. "We must weaken Deep Blue. If that is done then his immune system shall go haywire and his cells will be frail. We attack then with the poison."_

_Ichigo stepped forward suddenly but said nothing at first. Her yes flooded with tears, she stared. Kish was already gone. All she had to do was look up at that building and there stood Deep Blue. It was certain he was gone. They had no choice but to shoot. It would kill Deep Blue. But…what about Kish. Could Kish make it? She had always had doubted it before. Maybe…maybe she was only putting down the plan. Maybe it would work. But ever since Masaya's death she hadn't had much trust in anything. How could she live if Kisshu dies though? She couldn't. But she had to try. Pai had done the same. He had put all his trust in Kish even though it might take his life. She had as well. She had to be strong and trust. _

_Crying, Ichigo nodded. "Let's do it…"_

_Pai nodded too. "Everyone, let's go…" At once, all but Lettuce drew their weapons. Clasping her small hands on Pai, Lettuce said. "Pai – someone ha to get that gun! I-I'll do it!"_

_Pai didn't hesitate to refuse her proposal. However, he did one thing before leading the charge. Pulling her in, Pai kissed her passionately on the lips. Lettuce whimpered as he pulled out and yelled at the others. "Everyone! Let's go save Kisshu!"_

_At once everyone took off for their duties. _

________**_____________________________________________________________**

** Chapter 25**

Bravely, Lettuce's smooth, fish-like body dived into the water. The water hit and winded her like a bullet so badly she thought she would faint. Leaking into clothes and freezing her chest, the icy waters made Lettuce queasy. Squinting and, after momentarily gaining conscience, she looked swiftly around her. It was next to impossible to see due to the darkness. But she had to find the gun. As she swam rapidly downward, her ears and head began to ach. How deep was she? Alertly, her half-open green eyes scanned the cold, wet darkness for the gun. She still didn't see it. She had to hurry for her air was running out.

Outstretching her arms, she was relieved when she felt a sandy ground. The bottom – she found the bottom. Feeling around, she felt her lungs go dry and call for oxygen. They were throbbing in her esophagus for it. Her heart began to take speed as she felt around more. Her hands dug into the sand only find shells. She was almost out of air. She had to go back to the surface.

At last. Lettuce's spirit leaped from within her when she felt it. Though she couldn't see it, Lettuce gripped it as tightly as she could and, springing with her feet, swam as fast as she could to surface. It was both tedious and terrifying. She could see air and get it by just keep swimming. But air was nearly gone. All her senses were telling her to breath. She knew she had to – she was trying to get up. She wasn't going t make it. Was she going to drown? No. Ichigo and Pai were counting on her. She couldn't let them down. Jerking and swimming with all her might, Lettuce's eyes teared under the deep blackness. Faster and faster she saw and swam and swam until-

Lettuce burst from the water, filling her lungs with icy air. She was coughing and her bare arms and face stung. After jumping into the water then resurfacing during the dead of winter was close to suicide. Shivering tremendously, Lettuce whimpered and cried as she stroked herself over to the meddle dock. She didn't even stop to look at the gun in her white hand. Climbing up in a soaked outfit, she rolled over on her back. Wheezing for air, she turned her wet head of green hair to glance at her object. There it was - the shiny metal gun wet cold. She had done it. She had gotten it. Lettuce felt extremely feverish.

Causing her to jump to be sitting up, she heard a thunderous explosion of a building. Fare in the distance, she saw the top half of it falling and burst into flames. Trying to avoid it, she saw her team that was tiny because of the gap between her and them. She heard screams and yells, attacks and colorful flashes. She didn't see Deep Blue though. All she saw was what looked like a human Sonic the Hedgehog. It was to fast to stop. He flew and attacked too quickly. Already, she felt overwhelmed from watching. How could they win?

Standing and still trembling, she looked ahead and pulled out her weapon. "I'm coming, Ichigo. I'm coming...Pai…"

__________________________________________________________________________

Due to the poring rain and the fire department, the scorching flames were soon under control. As for the people, may were still unreachable. Though many had died, more victims seemed to be injured rather then dead.

Relentlessly, The Mews and two aliens watched. Through the entire thing, Keiichiro had watched on edge with the footage Masha had. As for Ryou, he was doing his service by helping people who were trapped or hurt.

The Mews were utterly exhausted and deeply wounded. Bruises were black and blood was ripely colored n all their bodies. Every mussel and every inch of skin seemed damaged. They were three fourths of the way frozen and stiff. As well, they all were close to passing out. Even the powerful Pai himself felt faintish. But none of them gave up. They would fight even if it meant their lives. Isn't that was Tokyo Mew Mew fought for? Isn't that what any team fought for? They wouldn't give in to agony. The girls screamed and used their roughest attacks. However, Deep Blue wasn't relenting in any way possible toward them. Though the rain would wash away the poring red on their skin, they blood would always seep out again. More and more blood was being lost. When ever a hand was free, pressure was pout on their personal wounds to hopefully contain the amounts of gushing blood. It did some good.

For hours they fought with their inhuman strengths against the walking, sapphire hell, Deep Blue. His lashes across their bodies were unbearable and cut the girls and aliens like butter. They were through with dodges. They couldn't surrender an attack to not get hit themselves. Better wounded themselves to assure he was wounded. Over and over the technique was preformed until they were in their gory state. Yet they kept on until he took breathers…until he took a five second retreats…until he slowed his pace…until he avoided more then attacked…until he was weakened.

The more changes Deep blue went through the more pain arose in them. They were attacking Kish all this time? Was he feeling the same pain Deep Blue was? Was he really the clay that reformed Deep Blue's body? They preyed he wasn't. And through it all, Ichigo pushed back her tears and aching heart. She fought just as determinedly as Pai did. But for her it wasn't a brother she was killing…but her love. Ichigo's one and true love in the entire world…Kisshu. It had to be close to the time of the firing bullet. Would Ichigo be warned… or would Pai just shoot? Could Kish fight it? She would be responsible for agreeing with them to shoot Kish. It would be her fault if Kish…if he…he…

Ichigo's pain shoved the though away. It was maddening how her legs hurt. She dare not look down at them to see the bruises and blood. Sometimes she thought she was just going to go insane and start rolling and screaming. Hanison had disappeared soon after all of them started attacking Deep Blue. Had she died…or did she just run out of fear? Did that mean they were really pushing through this? Were they…winning…?

Mint let out a scream as her navy slight ripped like a pinned butterfly's. Unable to fly at the second, she cried as she began to fall. Surprising her, a swift moving purple light caught her. Mint gasped to see Zakuro, no, her older sister. She smiled and Zakuro nodded. "You alright…?" Mint nodded and couldn't help bur smile. "…Then let's tell Ichigo you and I are ready for it…"

Mint nodded and, wincing, made herself fly. "Ichigo!' her voice called, exasperated. "You ready for _it_?"

She nodded back and began to glow. As the area around Ichigo turned black, she began to absorb the small colorful orbs that hit her like waves of heat. Looking down to her Strawberry Bell Bell, it began to glow as well. As the other Mews took deep breaths, their bodies lit with colorful flames and they began to float. All light seem to transfer into Ichigo's body and before them all she glistened like the midnight light of Tokyo city. Shadows caressed the girls and aliens as Ichigo lit into Pink flames. A of shimmering pink radiance lit in her gloved hands as she outstretched her arms upward. Standing on her tiptoes, she posed as a ballerina and swayed back and fourth in a sort of dance as the shine increased and stole the darkness. There before everyone's eyes the beam in her hands burst pick streaks that towered into sky.

"STRAWBERRY BELL BELL VERSION UP!"

Before the Mews and two aliens, crowds that watched in amazement went wild. From past battles, they knew how incredibly rare and immensely strong this attack was. Cheering, the hundreds of screamed. "TOKYO MEW MEW! TOKYO MEW MEW! TOKYO MEW!" The roars increase so loudly that you could barley understand what they cheered. It sounded more like thunder then voices.

Facing Deep Blue, Ichigo took a deep breath and screamed. "Pai - be ready!" Everyone applauded and cried out as Ichigo made the final attack. "RIBBON!! STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!!" Yellow and pink lights exploded before all of Tokyo with an echo like thunder. Ichigo, the Mews and the two aliens landed on the ground safely while shielding their eyes. All they saw was the shadow of Deep Blue into the destructing light.

As the light died away, they saw he was gone…

All of them, especially Ichigo, began to panic. Where was he? How could they shoot him if was gone. Surly, he couldn't be dead. Tears rolled down Ichigo's flushed cheeks as she screamed so loud it injured her lungs. "KISH! WHERE ARE YOU! I SAID WHER ARE YOU!" He voice was sickly screeching like a dying shrew. Her eyes wide, she kept crying out in a horrified voice. "KISH!! WHERE ARE YOU! COME BACK! KISH! KISH! KIIISSSHHH!"

Suddenly, though he looked extremely frail, the towering blue cloaked alien appeared directly in front of Ichigo. Before she could fully realize it, his rough fist knocked her in the face and sent her to the ground. Ichigo winced and cried as she held her red cheek.

Deep Blue didn't let a moment go to waste as he raised his raised his nine feet blade and sent it down to slay Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes shut tightly as she turned her face away and screamed. "KKKKIIISSSSHHH!!" Ichigo heard a sound but presently didn't understand it.

Her death did not follow her cry. Ichigo heard the metal clang of the cloaked alien dropping his sword. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see his own wide and white. However, they didn't meet with hers, but rather straight ahead into nothingness. As well, she saw how much he was trembling. As he started to uncontrollably float up, the person behind him became visible as if Deep Blue were a rising person.

Pai – it was Pai. Only instead of the usual Pai there she took notice of the horrifying difference. He had a used gun point. He had shot Deep Blue in the back.

Ichigo couldn't move and couldn't hear. Her hear beats were clogging up her cat ears. Deep like a radio bass, Ichigo whimpered and watched with wide spilling teared eyes. Turning her eyes back to Deep Blue, everyone saw as his body started pulsing. Belting around his body in a circle, electricity struck into his fingers and mouth. Once it had entered inside him, the voltage shifted all through out his body as Deep Blue screamed the one he had when he first come. His flesh and skin changed rapidly from white to red and his eyes began to water. He closed them tightly only to feel an even worse pain. He jerked and squirmed as if he were attempting to get out of something imaginary. Drooling, blood poured from his eyes as he screamed even louder.

Ichigo seem to feel the exact pain herself. But it was working - they were killing Deep Blue for real this time.

Ichigo gasped when a black spray of dust engulfed Deep Blue and there was a vast yellow flare. As it slowly began to dissolve away, Ichigo's eyes widened at what she saw. Kish. There was Kish floating in Deep Blue's place. At that moment all of them knew…

…Deep Blue was dead…

Kish wasn't moving. He just floated in the air, still with closed eyes. However, you could see his chest moving…he was breathing. He was alive. Was that it? Was he okay? Was he-

There was the horror filled cry of Hanison. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Before any of them could act, they saw Hanison's body set into burgundy flames and she raised her knife and came crashing through air, ready to plunge it into Kish's head. Ichigo screamed Kish's name but before she knew how to move, Pi had already acted with desire to end her life. Appearing behind her, Pai grabbed her, seized the dagger and plunged it into Hanison's breast. Lettuce, guessing what was to happen, had shut her eyes and looked away. There as a long silence. In his arms, dead, Pai closed his own eyes, solemnly. Slowly, he withdrew the knife covered in the richest and tissue-filled blood. He didn't wish to see it. Dropping the knife, Pai carried her over to the top of a building and put her down. Laying her down, he sighed. She was dead…and never again would they have to deal with her.

Surprising him, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. As he turned, he saw Lettuce looking up at him. Behind her, were Tart and the girls. Except Ichigo, that is. All she did was gaze at the still Kish in the air. He seemed so peaceful there. Was he…alright?

Ichigo put a clenched fist to her chest. Her heart was still pounding. Something wasn't right. Something just couldn't be-

In the blink of an eye, the exact same thing that happened to Deep Blue was occurring to Kish - the skin changing color, the bloody tears, the pulsing body and so on. However, he was jerking even more. His eyes still closed, Ichigo's face overflowed with horror as Kish started to scream and look as if he was fighting air.

She had to get help. What could she do? The poison – it was the poison. She knew it. He couldn't fight it. Was this it? Was this really happening? Kish...was he…was he…

Ichigo screamed as Kish's floating ended. Down he fell to the ground. Ichigo had to catch him. The fall could make his state so much worse. But she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't' even scream for help. How could this be happening?

_"TIME!" she thought to herself. "Please rewind! Please undo yourself! Time, please, I'm begging! God, stop this!"_

Ichigo's hands flew to her mouth when Kish hit the ground. There is no other sound in the world as disturbing as a person's body slamming against the ground. It wasn't like in comical cartoons where they just get up. It was as if it was 9/11 where people literally jumped out of windows and crashed into the ground. A noise like that can't really be explained that well. Only those who heard the sound you understand it. It was firm and rough.

However, Kish was still moving. He was pulsing and screaming from electricity within his body. The poison was literally frying his heart, mind and internals.

Her hands still over her mouth, Ichigo whimpered hen her no longer numb fingers felt her soft lips. Suddenly, she remembered she had a mouth to speak words. Finally, she screamed out in a voice of what sounded like it hadn't been used. "K-KISH! HELP!"

Ichigo found she could walk, as well. She could run. Faster then she had ever done in her life, Ichigo simply ran for Kish. Her vision shook as her wobbly, running steps were uneasy. She ran. That's all she could do. The closer she came, the sicker she felt. Kish was rolling like a dying rodent. He screamed and clutched the ground as hard as he could but the pain wouldn't stop.

Sliding onto her knees and scrapping them all up, Ichigo knelt over Kish with a freaked face. Screaming his name, her hands trembled more then she ever remembered. As for heart, it was skipping beats constantly. Her entire breast ached that she had to grunt in-between her cries.

"KISH!" She wasn't crying as in just tears rolling down. It was more like a two year-old where she sobbed and actually cried. "KISSHU!! S-stay with me! F-fight i-it! You can do it! I-I'm here for you!"

Kish's bleeding eyes opened slightly as he jerked and vibrated. His golden orbs were stained with red tears and he cried. Coughing blood, he rasped in-between grunts. "I-I-chigo… I…I'm g-going to d-die…" The blood tears spilled down his cheeks as he squinted them. Opening them only made the pain worsen. Closing them, he still pulsed and screamed.

"N-no! Open your eyes, K-K-Kish! Y-you're not going to d-die!"

The Mews and two aliens chorused, terrifyingly. "ICHIGO!" Rushing over, they gathered around. Pai got o the other side of Kish and acted without hesitation. "Kish, try to stay still! Don't jerk!"

"I-i-it's hurts…hurts…!! EEErrraaahhh!!" He cried in agony.

Pressing his hands on Kish's chest, he tried to keep him still. The more he moved the more the poison would spread. "I know it does – I know it hurts!" Pai rasped, acting calm. "But you have to stay calm! You have to stop moving! Understand? KISH! Kish! KEEP BREATHING! NO, Kish! WAKE UP!"

_**"KKKIIISSSHHHUUU!!!" **_Ichigo screamed louder and more disturbing then she ever heard. Tart flinched out of his frozenness at it. It sounded like how a mother would take out her anger if she had never talked about how her innocent baby died.

Pai kept screaming. "KISH! STSY WITH US! ICHIGO'S HERE! WAKE UP! WE'RE ALL HER! I-I'M HERE! FIGHT IT, KISSHU!" Kish was still pulsing only it was lessoning. He wasn't jerking as much either. "No, Kisshu! Fight it! NO! NO! KISH! NO!!"

With one last rough breath, Kish's chest raised high and, in an instant, fell.

Ichigo screamed in horror. "PAI – WHAT'S HAPPANING?! KISH? KISH! KISH!!" Roughly, Zakuro snatched Ichigo's arms and pulled her away from Kish's lifeless body. With all her might, she tried to constrain her. "N-NO! L-LET ME GO! KISSHU!! KKKIIISSSHHH!!" Breaking free, she collapsed on top of Kish's cold body. Feeling his temperature, she flinched and broke into choking sibs. "KISH! KISH! DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T!! KISH!"

All around Kish, the girls stood freaked. Into Lettuce, Tart cried and she did too. Pudding whimpered, in shock. Too stunned, Mint gazed at Ichigo. Again, Zakuro tried to grab Ichigo. However, Ichigo wouldn't be hold back.

Teary eyed, Lettuce's emerald eyes glanced at Pai. Giving up on the pressure on Kish, he leaned back a bit. Never in her life had she seen that expression. Pai hadn't any thoughts. He saw himself as nothing but a failure to Kish's life.

"LEAVE ME!" Ichigo screamed. "LEAVE ME!!"

Zakuro cast Pai a glance, staying they needed to get out of here. It wasn't goo for Tart and Pudding. Catching it, Pai looked again at Kish's closed eyes and his pale body._ "Kisshu…" he thought with a throbbing heart._

As Lettuce took Pudding by the hand, she followed behind Zakuro slowly. After taking a moment, Pai stood and swiftly moved toward Tart. Kniowing tart would start screaming now, he roughly grabbed him and against his will, dragged him away.

"No! Wait! Kish! Kish!" Tart shouted.

In contrast, Mint stayed and gawked at Ichigo. Simply standing there, she listened to the sobbing girl. Her closest friend was in the deepest pain. Never again would anything be the same for her. Not only that but for all of them. Ichigo was a different girl now.

Reaching, Mint gently touched Ichigo's shoulder. With a grunt, Ichigo swung her hand around to slap Mint away, hardly. "Leave me! Go away! GO!!"

Mint stared at her emotionally. Ichigo hadn't ever turned her away – she always welcomed and encouraged her. Sighing, Mint turned away. "…Alright…Ichigo…" Slowly, she joined the group and they were all soon out of sight.

The rain continued to pour down. More and more, Ichigo cried into Kish's cold chest. How? Was this…really real? Was Kish really dead? He couldn't be – it didn't make sense in her head. Kish was always so…alive…energetic and loving. Drenched in passion, he was always talking and smirking. And the golden eyes that glistened like two suns… How could he be…dead? Kish was dead. And why…?

Because of her agreement to shoot him. She let Pai do it. Kish had been in such agony. What was she supposed to do? Just move on? No - that wasn't possible. How you could she get over the deaths of two major influences in her life, all happening in a mere few months? She couldn't. She wanted Kish…she ached for Kish. He wasn't…really dead…was he…?

Ichigo broke into deeper sobs. Yes - he was. Kish…her Kish…was dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. And he wouldn't ever come back to her – ever.

Though at first she was to numb and upset to notice, she eventually did. The rain…above her had stopped. It was on her. Sniffing, Ichigo's blurry eyes looked up for a moment to see it was still raining heavily. Was she going mad and just couldn't feel it? But she heard it. For some peculiar reason it simply wasn't raining on her. Why? Did it matter? Bursting into tears again, Ichigo gripped tightly to Kish's shirt and screamed while looking up. "Why? WHY!"

Seeing what she did, Ichigo gasped in a mousey sort of way. What was it? Whatever it was is what was keeping her dry. It was so bright and familiar. Insider, it made her feel incredibly protected – as if Kish was alive and right next to her. Wait…Kish was right next to her…and alive. At hat instant, Ichigo knew what it was.

"…The Wish…" she said in an upset whisper.

The shimmering, sweet glow of it made her sow arm. She could feel again as well be dry. Her pink eyes glistened as she gazed up at it in wonder. Shakily, she slowly stood up. It was so much bigger then when she first saw it. It had grown so greatly. Trembling, Ichigo's hands reached out for it. For Kish. Like a puppy, she thought it would run but, amazingly, she felt it within her grasp. Cautiously, she brought it down, remembering to remain calm and focused.

Just as she reached a suitable level, the rain began to soak her again. Bit it didn't matter. Was this real? She had the Wish. Alarming her, there was a warm, white flash and Ichigo covered her eyes. Maybe it was all a dream – maybe she would wake up now.

"Ichigo Momontoya…" The voice was unlike anything Ichigo had ever heard. It was female only slightly deep. Beautifully, it also appeared extremely kind. Somewhat afraid, Ichigo removed her hands and her pink eyes opened.

There was a girl who could not be aged. She appeared so young but her feature sand voice sound inhumanly wise. Clothes in white and yellow, her pale blue eyes glistened as she looked at Ichigo.

"I am a Wish…merely the fifth of my kind. Not only was I blessedly lucky to be born…but was I to live. Few have." Openeing her arms, she smiled and her blond hair that reached her ankles became more noticeable. "I am here to grant your one Wish in or not of th world. What might that be…?"

Ichigo's eye widened and merely stood with a tear stained face. Lightly, she breathed. "…Are you real…?"

She smiled. "…Yes, Ichigo. Yes, I am real. As real as you…and Kish was…" Ichigo gasped back tears that came at the mention of his name.

"He's dead!" she wept. "He's dead and he'll never come back!"

Coming over, the girl placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "…Not by the wish of a star…not by a prayer. Oh, but, Ichigo…do you not see…?" Growing her hand, a small light formed. As she took both of Ichigo's trembling hands, they suddenly warmed and dried. Amazingly, Ichigo's entire outfit and body was mended and made new. Surrendering the light into Ichigo's hands, she helped her support it. "…You hold fate in your hands…"

Mystified, Ichigo took a step backward and gasped faintly. "…What is this…?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

Again, she smiled at Ichigo. "The fate of person you choose is resting in your hands. You make the Wish and it will be granted. You are blessed, you see? You must choose wisely. Now what is your Wish?..."

Ichigo's eyes strayed to her hands. Shimmering, she couldn't help but smile at its warmth and beauty. There it centered in her silky, red Mew gloves. Kish's fate over everyone else's in her heart was what really mattered. There was nothing to consider. How could she be so blessed? Did she really deserve this? What had she done that was so great? In her head, Ichigo suddenly heard the voices of all her friends.

Lettuce: "You fight for what you believe in."

Zakuro: "You reached out to me when I didn't even know I wanted others..."

Pudding: "You're making my life a better experience! I want to be like you!"

Ryou: "You're a good person, Ichigo."

Keiichiro: "Everyone loves you."

Pai: "You know what is right."

Tart: "For an old hag you sure have a lot of guts."

Mint: "You challenge me."

Kish: "Kitten…you're simply a hassle…and I adore you for it…"

Ichigo's eyes shot up to meet with the girl. She knew her Wish. There really was nothing to consider. Maybe many fates were in her hands…but inside and out only one mattered. Kish's fate. Ichigo's face broke and she smiled, joyfully as a tear streamed down her cored cheek. "Kish's fate…is in my hands. The one I love with all my heart, soul and mind!" As she seemed to brighten as much as the girl, she went on. "I know my Wish! I know was it is I most desire! Kish! It's Kisshu!"

The girl beamed and turned to go. "My dear Ichigo…then you have but to wish it…" The voice echoed in Ichigo's jet cat eras as she vanished into the heavenly lights around them.

Slowly, Ichigo gazed passionately down at Kish's fate. How soothing it was. She had nothing to fear…for Kish was with her. As her pink eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed rosily, she smiled her brightest smile. "Kish…I Wish for Kish to return to me!"

In her face, the light glimmered and blew up. A wonde4rful sensation filled he heart and body as waves of warmth brushed against her bare body. Closing her eyes, she felt herself being carried off. Stretching, she tiredly swam through the safe, secure clouds of light. She could hear Kish's voice…everything he had ever said to her going through her head. Kish. Kish was coming back. As Ichigo floated, she heard the soothing voice of the Wish girl one last time.

"Ichigo…you wish for Kish's resurrection... and so it shall be."

___________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo herd seagulls. Moaning, she began to stir from her smiling sleep. Why did she fell so…warm…? Opening her eyes, Ichigo was nearly blinded by the bright, perfectly warm sun. As she sat up quickly, Ichigo saw she was on a beach. Not any beach though, the most beautiful one in the world. The waters were crystal blue and the sand a rich yellow. She noticed she was lying on a big, soft, fleece blanket. It was her favorite fabric.

She was dressed her school uniform. Looking beside her, Ichigo found a black bikini with an adorable little water skirt. Turning to check behind her, she saw no one was in sight and there was a dressing-house. Quickly, she got up. She was just so tired of winter that she had to go swimming.

Snatching her suit, Ichigo rushed over to the dressing room. A moment later, Ichigo existed to find her entire body warming up. How good the sun felt. Barefoot, Ichigo giggled as she rushed over to the blanket and rolled onto like she was a cat. It tickled the spots of her bare body and made her blush. With a sigh, she wondered where she was and how she had gotten here.

Then Ichigo started to remember. Kish…she wished for him to come back…so…where was he? Did it…not work…? Was he still…still-

"You aren't by any chance having second thoughts, are you?" Ichigo heard the honey-sounding, hot voice of _him_ and then a smirk.

Due to Ichigo's heart skipping seven beats, she couldn't even speak at first. Turning over, getting on her hands and knees, Ichigo looked up. Leaned against a palm tree, Ichigo saw him. Her face naturally burned and her heart leaped with a joy she couldn't explain. As her eyes watered she opened her mouth to only whimper. She couldn't get up until she saw Kish move. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Flashing her his warm grin, he got up and took a few steps. Reaching out a hand, he said. "…You're not dreaming. Come here, kitty."

Ichigo's face and body was over whelmed with emotion as she stumbled to her feet and ran fro him. However, before Ichigo could reach him, he vortexed in front of her so she collided into him. In the process, Kish connected their lips with a pleasure filled, perfectly happy moan. Ichigo squeaked as her bikinied body was pressed into Kish's body. He was just as warm as the sand. Deeper and deeper Kish kissed her, using his tongue to romanticize her further. As his arms slithered around her bare waist, he tilted her backwards a bit. Wrapping her own arms around Kish's neck, his hair tickled her smooth, baby-skinned arms.

Breaking the kiss, Kish smiled brightly. "Man, after I got you that bikini and everything. What do I have to do to make you kiss me for once?"

Giggling, Ichigo swooped back in and stole a firm, deep kiss. Shocking Kish, she used she tongue and, even in his wildest imaginations, surprised Kish by it tasting and feeling _better _then anything ever known to alien or humankind. Still hanging on his neck, Ichigo pulled Kish deeper into the kiss. Unfortunately, Kish's smirk broke it.

Giggling, Ichigo blushed. "You don't need to ever buy me anything ever again, Kish!"

Grinning, he asked, temptingly. "Then what do you want?"

Lightly, Ichigo bonked Kish on the head. "Explanations, silly! Where am? What happened? Are the others okay?" Smirking, Kish picked Ichigo up bridal style. "Guess we'll have to wait before swimming, then." Carrying her over to the blanket, He set her down and got next to her.

"Alrighty then, kitty-cat. I'll update you." She blushed. "You're on a beach in Hawaii to start with…a private one of a wealthy family that just moved. No one has bought it yet so I thought it would be perfect for…heh, to two of _us_." Ichigo's eyes widened. Hawaii? "As for what happened: Tokyo is already building itself back after the attacks and they are completely worshiping you and your team. Hey, you won't believe it. They are making a statue of Tokyo Mew Mew for all tourists to see."

Ichigo gasped with excitement. "Really? Oh my god, that's incredible!"

Kish smirked. "Imagine that, my kitten is an even bigger celebrity. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Hanison was taken care of according to Pai and Deep Blue is permanently dead."

Squealing, Ichigo hyperactively leaped onto Kish and embraced him. "Oh, Kish! I'm so happy! I'm so glad you're free and alright!" Cuddling into him, she moaned, contently.

Kish let her stay against him but went on. "As for the rest of the gang…Mint wanted me to tell you that she'd taking modeling lessons from Zakuro and will be more famous then you." He smirked. "I doubt that. My kitty is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, isn't she?" She giggled. "Pai and Lettuce went on their first date to a restaurant with plastic cups so she couldn't' break them. Ryou and Keiichiro are presently taking a vacation from the café but plan on opening in the spring. Who else? Oh yeah, my midget friend, tart. Pudding kissed him and I got to see it. I have teasing rights for a whole year now so he's going to be pretty mad at me." Again, Ichigo giggled.

"When did all this happen?" she asked.

Kish rubbed her head of soft scarlet hair. "With all the stress of this you slept for two days. I just brought you here this morning, ya know? I thought you would never wake up."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Wow…none I feel like I had such a great catnap…"

"Catnap?" Kish scoffed, loudly. "You slept enough to be called a mummy!" Ichigo blushed and cuddled closer.

"I could do it again right now…" She moaned with an adorable smile as her dark, thick eyelashes fluttered. Then she gazed up at Kish, lovingly. Kish smirked down at her. "Now what…?" she asked softly.

Kish scooped up a handful of sand and, unseen to her moved it close. Moving in her face, Kish whispered romantically. "Now we kiss more…" Ichigo blushed as he moved in to do so. As her eyes shut, Kish smirked. Quickly, he dumped the sand down her bikini top.

Ichigo screamed and pulled away, startled and embarrassed. "KISH! AH! That is so mean!" Rolling on his back, Kish laughed hysterically.

"But it was funny!"

Glaring, she laughed evilly. "That's it! You're going to pay, Kisshu!" Quickly, Kish got up and ran as Ichigo chased him. "Come back, you coward!" Ichigo laughed as she went after him. "Kish! I'm going to get you, I sea I am!"

"No you won't!" Kish laughed. Appearing behind her, Kish grabbed her, spun her around and leaned in her face. "Looks like I got you, honey." Ichigo blushed and giggled. "Ready to go home?"

Ichigo shook her head, playfully. "Not even close." Leaning in hi face, she smiled. "I love you, Kish."

He smirked at her and pulled her closer. "I love you too, kitty-cat. Fine then" he laughed while leading her down the beach with his arm around her. "We'll stay. It's not like I have anything else better to do. I have all day, Ichigo." He smirked as his voice faded the further they got away. "In fact, I have all my life to devote you, koneko-chan. All my life."

**THE END!**

**YAY!!! I finished! How was it? TA-DA! Twenty five chapters and over a hundred reviews thanks to all you fabulous people! Man, you make me so happy! (Sniff, sniff.) I want to THANK EVERYONE for reading this fan fiction! EVERYONE! You've been so much fun and I'm gad you enjoyed it so much. See, the cliffhanger didn't kill any of you. Maybe you cam close but I did warn from the start! So is everyone happy? Did it have a good enough ending, ya think? Hope so.**

**Jokes and random stuff:**

**…the only thing Ichigo ever did was cry in this story. It's like…tears rolling down…tears flooded…watered eyes… crying immensely….uncontrollable tears… Hah! It's so funny ho much she cries. Well, it was all pretty emotional.**

**-of-All is right! Hanison's a chicken from missing chances to kill the other Mews so much! **

**3. My favorite chapter: # 21. I wrote it a LONG time ago and am glad I finally got to use it! **

**4. About the fleece fabric…it's my cat's favorite so I thought I'd put it in, in honor of him.**

**5. I know there wasn't a lot but originally I never even planned on doing LxP TxP romances. Guess I turned out okay though. **

**ALRIGHTY THEN! THANK-YOU EVERYONE AND GOODBYE! **

**P.S. Now I can start on the **_**Our Six Day Deal**_** sequel like I promised. **


End file.
